Retreat, Regroup
by rika08
Summary: Everyone has a place in the 2nd Mass. Ben Mason is about to find his...if his recluse instructor will teach him though. Ben/OC first FS fanfic.
1. Night

Ben Mason used to sleep through an entire night. He would go to bed early most nights, if he wasn't caught up in a book, and fall asleep easily. He'd even wake up early, even on weekends. Hal gave him crap for it, but Ben never paid any attention to it. But that was before the invasion. Now, he was lucky if he got an hour sleep most nights. And when he didn't, his dreams were filled with skitters, mechs, the harness, and death. The lack of sleep didn't seem to affected him any, which only irritated him more. Whatever the skitters had done to him, it was driving him crazy.

His brothers and dad were asleep on the cots beside him. Ben felt a rush of envy for them, able to sleep so easily while he couldn't. He watched Matt roll onto his right side, moaning slightly. Ben hoped he wasn't having a nightmare. It wouldn't be the first night Matt woke them all up screaming, but Ben hoped it wouldn't be tonight.

Ben sighed heavily and kicked his blanket off. Sleep wasn't comforting him any time soon, why lay in bed any longer. He sat up from his cot and grabbed his shirt and shoes. He pulled his shirt on over his head, keeping mind of the rods still protruding out his back. He slipped his feet into his boots and quietly left the room.

The high school was as quiet as a graveyard, and just as cheery. Ben quietly walked through the hall, looking out the window. The skitter station glowed brightly in the cold evening sky. A symbol of everything the 2nd Mass was up against. He watched the ships fly in and dock in the hangers. Ben leaned his hand against the glass, closing it into a tight fist. The monsters had taken everything they could from him…from the world. And all he could do was run and hide with most of the 2nd Mass.

Suddenly, something caught Ben's attention. Something on the ground. He looked down at the dark ground. Something-no, someone-was running toward the base. He could make out the figuring running down the street toward them. They were carrying several bags over their back and a gun. They ran to the school and slipped through the barrier. They stopped for a moment, next to Dai. The person seemed to be pulling something from one of the packs and handed it to Dai. From above, Ben managed to estimate the person's height, compared to Dai they were about five and a half feet. Dai and the person exchanged pats before moving on. Ben watched the person enter the school.

Ben turned from the window and ran toward the front doors. He didn't know why he was so interested in this mystery person, but he was. He turned around the corner where the entrance was and stopped. He saw the person walking down the hall just in front of him. Ben followed them down the hall. He bit his lip nervously and walked down the hall. He hung close to the walls and watched the runner in the hall. He followed them to the supply room. Ben hung back as he watched them unload their packs. Ben was amazed at how much the person had managed to carry and stuff into their bags.

The person stood straight and slung their empty bags on their shoulder. They reached up and pulled off the black beanie on their head. A wave of skinny braids fell from the beanie. The braids fell six inches below her shoulders, decked out in different style beads. They turned toward the door. Ben ducked out of sight. The runner was a girl, no older than Hal. Her face was oval shaped with a slender jawline. She swung the braids over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

Ben leaned against the wall as she walked away. He stared at her in complete awe as she walked away. He was…transfixed by her. He couldn't understand it, but he had to meet her. He watched her until she took the next corner, out of his sight. For a moment, Ben just stood in the quiet hall, watching the corner. Then, he turned and headed back toward his room.

He walked back to his room, his family was still asleep. Ben kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He lay on the cot and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't figure it out. The girl couldn't have been smaller than him, her brother's age, and still managed to haul back three packs worth of supplies like they were nothing. Ben wondered if she could teach him.

* * *

okay, first chapter not going to be great, but it'll get better. i swear. oh...this is my first falling skies fic.


	2. Jaden

The next morning, Ben was seated at one of the tables with his family in the gym. He looked around the gym as the civilians and fighters filed in for breakfast. Every few minutes, Ben would return to his breakfast before looking out for another scope. He tried to be as casual about it as he could, but his dad easily caught.

"Looking for someone, Ben?" Tom asked, looking up from his book.

Ben looked at his dad. If he told him about that night he'd have more questions than he wanted to answer. Everyone was still on edge about him since his spikes weren't gone yet. "Uh yeah. I'm looking for Dai."

Hal's head perked up from his food. "Dai's still on patrol for a couple more hours. What did ya need?"

"Uh nothing, just a dumb question for him." Ben answered.

"Okay, well I'll let Dai know you've got a dumb question for him." Hal answered smirking.

Ben kicked at Hal beneath the table. He missed Hal's leg, but managed to nick his pants. Hal returned the kick, kicking the leg of the table. The dishes shook from Hal's kick.

"Boys not at the table." Tom said, turning the page in his book.

"Sherlock Holmes." Came a voice. Tom looked up from his book as Anne Glass walked by the table. "Was that on your class reading list?"

Tom smiled. "Personal list, actually."

Anne smiled. "Mind if I join you guys?"

"Please." Tom nodded toward the chair beside him.

Ben glanced across the table to Hal. Hal jerked his head to the side and Ben nodded. They grabbed their plates and rose from the table. Ben gently tapped the back of Matt's head, drawing his attention. Matt looked up from his plate and glanced at his dad. He grabbed his plate and followed Hal and Ben.

"Where're you guys off to in such a hurry?" Tom asked.

"Uh…I got patrol. Ben reminded me that I'm on after Dai's off. Gotta get ready." Hal explained.

"I sorta promised Matt we'd toss a football around in the courtyard." Ben said.

Matt looked up at Ben. "You did?"

Ben nudged Matt in the back.

"Uh yeah. Bye dad." Matt said, hurrying off before he could blow everything.

Hal and Ben followed quickly. They dropped off their dishes and hurried out of the gym.

"Geez Mattie." Ben groaned.

"What? It wasn't my fault; you couldn't come up with a believable lie!" Matt replied.

"He's got you there Ben." Hal said.

"Shut up." Ben said.

"Why'd we have to leave anyways?" Matt asked.

Ben glanced to Hal. How would they explain that to their brother when neither of them knew what was really happening between their dad and Anne Glass?

"Dr. Glass just needed to talk to dad alone." Ben said

Matt looked up at Ben. "It didn't look like it. It looked like she just wanted to eat with us."

"Yeah, but without us there, they can talk too." Hal said, rubbing Matt's head. He took off running down the hall.

Ben and Matt ran after Hal. They ran around the corner to their room. Hal entered first, followed by Matt and Ben, who was holding back. Hal sat down on his cot and started gathering his supplies for patrol. Matt dove onto the cot beside Hal face first. Ben sat on the arm of the couch near the cots. Matt rolled onto his side.

"Do you think dad likes Doctor Glass?" Matt asked.

"Course he does. After all she's done for us." Hal said.

"No I mean, likes her. You know, like mom?" Matt repeated.

Hal and Ben exchanged unsure looks.

"I don't know Mattie." Ben answered.

"Do you think she likes dad?"

"That's hard to say Matt." Hal replied.

"Because, you know, they talk a lot. I mean, a lot, like every day." Matt explained. "And I even saw her make dad laugh. Like how mom made him laugh. If dad and Anne got married, I think that be cool."

"Why do you say that?" Ben asked.

Matt sat up. "Well, I heard dad say that she lost her family when the skitter's came. And we lost mom. If they got married, we'd be completing each other's missing family."

The boys sat in silence. Ben stared down at the floor. He'd seen everything that Matt had said, but he never said anything. He didn't even think that far ahead. Why should he? They were in the middle of a war with aliens. Still, he couldn't help but agree with Matt. Anne was a good woman, great actually. The way she looked in on them when their dad was out, she wasn't afraid of Ben because of his spikes. But the loss of their mom was still too fresh for any of them to really think about the possibilities of something Matt was suggesting.

"Course, that can't happen until we win the war." Matt said.

Hal pat Matt's shoulder. "Good thinking pal."

"Yo Hal."

The boys turned to the door. Maggie was leaning on the frame with her gun in her hands. "You ready or what?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Hal said. He stood from his cot. "Oh before I forget." He turned back to his bed and tossed the lacrosse sticks to Ben. "Better than throwing a football. Maybe Mattie could teach you something?"

Ben nodded. "Thanks."

Hal smirked. "No prob."

Maggie nodded to ben and Hal. "Later boys."

"Bye Maggie!" Matt called. He hopped up from his cot and grabbed the sticks from Ben. "Come on!"

Ben pushed himself off the couch arm and followed Ben out into the hall. Matt tossed Ben one of the sticks. Ben started spinning the stick in his hands, getting a feel for the sport. Before the invasion, Ben was more of a book worm, like his dad. He wasn't one to play sports, but now it seemed like the best way to spend time with Matt when he could.

They walked out into the courtyard in the center of the school. Several other kids already occupied the courtyard. Matt ran ahead a few feet and turned back to Ben. He jerked his stick, launching the small ball into the air. Ben watched the ball and moved the stick to intercept it. He jerked his stick and sent the ball back to Matt. Matt bit his lip and moved underneath the ball. He jumped up and caught the ball in the sling of the stick. Ben smiled as Matt help up the stick triumphantly. Matt hurled the ball back to Ben.

"Yo Ben!"

The sudden mention of his name caused Ben to hurl the ball out of Matt's reach. It fell to the ground and rolled from Matt. "Sorry Matt!" Ben turned.

Dai walked out into the courtyard. "Hal said you had a question for me."

"Uh yah, kinda." Ben said.

"Well ask away. I'm about to get some food behind I catch up on sleep." Dai said.

"Right." Ben nodded. "Well uh…last night a saw you talk to someone. Some supply girl."

Dai nodded. "Yeah, that was Jaden. Best supply runner in the 2nd Mass."

"Do you know where I can-" Ben's sentences died as he turned to find Matt.

Matt was standing in front of a young woman no older than Hal. Her slender cheeks helped accent her oval, dirt streaked face. Her braided hair was streaked in a rainbow of colors, but at her roots was the distinct burgundy color. Her full, pink lips were turned in a smile as she talked with Matt. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with the shoulders missing and a black underbust looking thing over her shirt. Her pants were a light blue, now streaked in dirt and mud. Black, fingerless gloves covered her hands as she tossed the ball to Matt.

"Thanks Jaden!" Matt called.

"Never mind. I found her." Ben said, still watching Jaden.

Dai followed Ben's stare and smirked. "It's been nice knowing ya Ben." He patted Ben's shoulder and turned to leave.

"Huh?" Ben asked.

Dai motioned his head in Jaden's direction. "Whatever you want on the next supply run, you'd better be prepared to beg for it man. Jaden is not an easy person to negotiate with."

"Thanks for the warning." Ben said.

"Later Ben." Dai called, heading back into the school.

"Ben you ready?" Matt called.

Ben held up his and jogged over to Matt. "Just a sec Mattie." Ben walked over to the bench where Jaden was sitting on. He noticed the book in her hands, probably one from the library. Strangely enough, the cover had a picture of a massive shark trying to eat a diver. "_Primal Waters_?"

Jaden looked up from her book. "'Scuse me?"

Ben looked up at Jaden. "Uh, sorry I was just looking at your book. I've uh… never heard of it."

"Yeah, it's a…interesting series." Jaden said. "I used to think that between a prehistoric shark and aliens, the shark would be more likely to happen. Look how wrong I was."

"I don't think anyone thought this would happen." Ben said. "Uh…my names."

"I know who you are Mason. Everyone does." Jaden closed her book and looked up at Ben. "Names Jaden. Fighters call me JJ. So, what do you want?"

Ben frowned. "Huh?"

Jaden stood up from the bench. At full height she as taller than him by two inches and her figure was a toned slender. "No one comes to see me unless there's something they want me to pick up for them."

"No, no that's not why I-"

"Then why are you here?" Jaden asked, cutting him off.

"Uh…I uh…" Ben stuttered.

Jaden stared at him, waiting. Her sharp greenish-blue eyes seemed to look right through him.

"I was watching you…last night and…" Jaden cocked a brow. Ben felt his cheeks burn. "No, no that's not what I meant. I mean…I…I was up and I…I saw you come back from a run. And I…I was wondering if…maybe you could…teach me-"

Jaden raised her hand. Ben shut his mouth. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but running supplies isn't what you think it is. It just as dangerous as fighting, only you're on your own. My advice, stay with your family."

"Look I just-"

"Hey Ben, are we gonna practice or what?" Matt asked, joining the group.

Ben looked down at Matt. "Yeah, just a sec Mattie."

Matt looked up at Jaden. "Hey Jaden, do you want to play with us?"

Jaden smiled. "Mattie, you know I would, but I'm on a break." She looked down at her watched. "Which has rapidly run out. I gotta report back to Weaver. Another time Mattie."

Matt nodded. "Okay, see ya later Jaden."

Jaden picked up her pack and pulled out a book while stuffing her book back in. She slung her pack over her shoulder and tossed Ben a book. "And if you're interested in prehistoric monsters, start from the beginning. Later Mattie." She picked up her leather jacket and walked toward the door of the school.

Ben looked down at the book in his hands. There was a picture of a shark eating a Tyrannosaurus Rex on the cover. Ben turned it to the back cover and sighed.

"Geez, what'd you do to make her mad?" Matt asked.

Ben looked down at Matt. He nudged him in the shoulder. "Are we gonna practice or what?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who was flirting with Jaden." Matt said.

"I wasn't flirting." Ben replied.

"Then what was that?" Matt asked.

Ben shrugged. "I was just talking to her."

"Uh huh." Matt said. "And that was going really well for you too."

"Just…throw the ball." Ben muttered.

* * *

Ben was lying on the couch, reading, when Hal came back from patrol. Matt was sitting on the cot, tossing the ball up into the air. Hal walked over to the cot beside Matt and dropped down. He pulled the gun sling from his back and let it fall on the floor. Hal propped his head up with is hands and looked over to his brothers.

"Where' dad?" he asked.

"Captain Weaver wanted to talk to him." Matt answered.

Hal looked over to Ben and noticed the new book in his hand.

"Meg, huh? Didn't know you were into sharks." Hal said.

"He's not, but his girlfriend does." Matt answered.

Hal looked at Matt and then to Ben. Ben's head snapped up instantly. "Girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, I just met her today." Ben said.

Matt smiled. "Yeah it was the funniest thing. He couldn't even talk to her without sounding bad."

Hal chuckled. "Really. Who's the girl?"

"No one." Ben insisted.

"It's-"

"Matt!" Ben yelled. He looked back down at his book.

Matt shut up instantly. He looked at Hal wide eyes. "See?"

Hal sat up from his cot. "Give us a sec Mattie."

Matt nodded and walked out of the room. Hal climbed off his cot and walked over to the couch. He looked over Ben's shoulder as he read. Ben seemed to be too engrossed in his book to notice. Hal walked around to the front of the couch and sat down on Ben's legs.

"Ow." Ben said, looking up from his book. "What are you doing?"

Hal stretched his arms behind his head. "What'd you say to her?"

"Who?"

"This girl. What did you say to her?" Hal repeated.

Ben sighed and closed the book. "I just…I noticed the book she was reading and things just…went downhill from there."

Hal nodded. "Uh huh."

"What?"

Hal shook his head. "Just that, the earth is invaded and you _still_ can't get a girl." He started laughing.

Ben shoved Hal's shoulder. "I'm not trying to get a girl I'm trying to be a little more useful around here."

Hal mellowed out a bit. "And you think this girl can help?"

"I know she can." Ben answered.

"Then show her you're worth her time. You've got her book, tell her then." Hal explained.

Ben thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yeah, thanks Hal."

"Anytime." Hal said. He climbed off the couch and walked back to his cot. He turned back toward Ben. "How's the book anyways."

"It's…interesting." Ben said.

Hal nodded. "So's the cover."

"I think she has a point though."

"What do you mean?" Hal asked.

"Before, she mentioned this would've been more likely than an alien invasion. And now that I'm reading it, I have to agree with her." Ben explained.

The door opened behind them. Tom entered partially, leaning on the frame. "Can either of you tell me why Matt's sitting out in the hall?"

Hal dropped onto his cot and pointed to Ben. "Girl problems."

Ben groaned and leaned his head back against the arm of the couch. "Thanks Hal."

"Anytime." Hal snickered.

Tom exchanged glances between his oldest and younger son. "_Girl problems_? Ben, is there something we need to talk about?"

Ben lifted his head from the arm. "No, I think Hal managed just fine dad."

Tom tuned his attention back to Hal. "What did you tell him?"

Hal shrugged. "Just…show her he's worth her time. Relax dad."

"Relax. Right." Tom said. He turned out into the hall. "All clear Mattie."

"Finally." Matt said, entering the room. "All this fuss over a girl."

Tom smiled and ruffled Matt's hair. "That's my boy."

"Everything cool with Weaver?" Hal asked.

Tom lifted Matt and dropped him on his cot. "Yeah, he was running through the new supply drop we got last night. I have to say Jaden's a lot faster than a team of us."

Ben's attention was peaked. He glanced over his book.

"I know. I asked her how she does it, but she just ignores the question." Hal said.

"Why ask? She gets the supplies, isn't that enough?" Matt asked.

Tom chuckled. "Curiosity Mattie. Now, bed. Ben, Hal, you too."

Matt kicked his shoes off and slipped beneath his single blanket. Hal kept his shoes on and simply lay back on his cot. Ben marked his place in his book and climbe doff the couch. he walked to his cot and laid down. He pulled up his blanket and stared up at the ceiling. Tom walked to the lantern and turned off the light. The last bit of light was swallowed by the darkness. Ben could hear his dad moving to his own cot by his brothers. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Would Jaden even listen to him if he talked to her again? The way she brushed him off today was like high school. She was popular girl who everyone loved, including him, and he was the book worm. If that stereotype stuck, then Ben didn't have a prayer.

* * *

what a nice first meeting...ha! and of course the family has to intervine


	3. Rescue

The next morning met Ben with great disappointment. After breakfast, Ben had decided to find Jaden and talk to her again. He'd started in the courtyard where'd he'd found her yesterday, granted it was purely by chance and that chance hadn't return since. The courtyard was filled with children playing, but Jaden wasn't amongst them. He started walking around the school, searching everywhere he could think of, but there was no sight of Jaden. By noon, Ben had given up his search entirely. He made his way to the gym that evening with Matt leading the way for dinner.

Matt looked behind him at Ben. He shook his head. "Geez, what did Jaden say to you?"

Ben looked at Matt. "Huh?"

"I haven't seen you this bummed since that B on your math final." Matt said.

That was one of Ben's lowest points. He'd spent every night studying for his test. Study groups, extra practice, even tutoring at the school. He'd taken the entire two hours allotted for the final. Checking and double checking his answers. The B on his report card was such a shock; Ben had spent the first month of his summer with his math book and iPod (to drowned out Hal's constant ridicule).

Ben narrowed his eyes at Matt. "Nothing and that incident was never to be mentioned again."

Matt tried not to smile as he moved into the line. Ben stood right behind him and sighed again. He noticed several people stare at him. A lot of people did that, or stared at the ridge on his back. Most of the time he managed to ignore them.

"Hey!"

Ben closed his eyes and groaned. He opened his eyes and turned. Two men, whom he recognized as trouble makers for the group, were storming through the line of people. Ben expected them to stop by him, but the two men walked past him and continued up the line. Ben stepped out of line and watched the men stop in front of Jaden. She was holding her bowl of soup in one hand, fishing for her utensils. One of the men stepped behind her while the other stepped in front.

"Sorry, we don't serve people like you." The front man said.

Ben couldn't see Jaden's face, but he could hear her response.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "_People like me_?"

"You. Ones who don't seem to do anything." He explained

Jaden snorted. "Right. I don't do anything"

"Nothing but eat food that _someone_ else made while _other_ people patrol." he continued. He took her bowl from her.

"Hey, give that back!" Jimmy said from behind the second man.

The second man pushed Jimmy away. "Butt out kid."

"What's going on up there?" Matt asked

"Stay here Mattie." Ben said. He stepped out of line and walked toward the confrontation.

"Jimmy, I got this." Jaden said.

The first man snickered. "Oh right. Just what is it you do in this unit girly?"

"Believe me, I do more for the 2nd Mass than you ever could." Jaden said.

"It that right?" he asked, pushing her into his partner. In return, his partner pushed her to the floor.

"Hey!" Ben yelled.

But Jimmy acted first. He ran n between the men and Jaden. He raised his fist and swung for the closest man. The adult easily caught Jimmy's hand. He punched Jimmy in the face, sending him toppling onto the floor beside Jaden. Ben rushed into the fight, punching the instigator. He turned to Ben and punched him. Ben found himself on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His face was on fire. He could see Matt peeking through the people in the growing crowd.

"Ben!" he called.

"Stay back Matt." Ben called.

"Lot of support for deadweight." The man said.

Jaden sighed and stood up. She turned and faced the two men. She flicked her head, tossing her braids behind her back. "You two dumbasses made a big mistake."

The two men looked at each other and laughed. Then the first man swung for her. Jaden caught the man's arm and twisted it around his back. She slammed his head into the table and let him fall to the floor. His partner quickly grabbed Jaden from behind, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Just keep in mind, you asked for it." Jaden said. She tossed her head back, slamming into the man's head. The force stunned him temporarily. Jaden jerked her arms free and rammed her elbow into his stomach. He doubled over in pain, giving Jaden the perfect angle to drive her elbow into his face. The man tumbled backwards onto the floor. The gymnasium fell into silence.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

The group dispersed as Captain Weaver walked inside the gym. He walked to the center of the gathered crowd, where four people were lying on the floor, two of them unconscious. He eyed Ben and Jimmy on the floor and then moved to Jaden. Matt weaved his way through the crowd and ran to Ben. He started helping Ben to his feet.

"Matt, you think you can help Jaden get your brother and Jimmy to Doctor Glass?" Weaver asked.

Matt nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good." He turned to the crowd. "You four, drag these two to the doc. And someone find Tom Mason!"

* * *

Tom walked into the medical room of the school. He immediately found two of his boys in the room. Ben was sitting on one of the beds with Matt standing behind him. His right eye was swollen and bruised heavily. Tom rushed across the room.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Little fight in the gymnasium." Weaver said.

Jimmy was sitting on the bed next to Ben. His bottom lip was swollen and split. A white adhesive strip was place just below him lip.

Tom turned to Ben. "You got into a fight?"

"It wasn't his fault. These boys are modern day knights in shining armor." Jaden said.

"Seems they disobeyed orders and tried to help Jaden here with a dispute." Weaver explained. He motioned behind Tom.

Tom looked over his shoulder. Two more men were lying on bed, both unconscious. One seemed to have a broken nose while the other had a concussion and a busted lip. He turned back to his son.

"I only punched the guy once." Ben explained.

Tom turned to Jaden. "You did that?"

"They hit two kids trying to help me out, I wasn't about to let that slide." She explained.

"Jaden, I'd like a word with you." Weaver said. He walked rom Jimmy's side toward the door.

"Yes sir." Jaden said. She followed Weaver out of hearing of the group. Weaver pulled the curtain, cutting them of from the group.

Tom returned his attention to his son. "You okay?"

Ben nodded. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"We were just trying to help her." Ben explained.

"You should've seen him, dad!" Matt exclaimed. "Ben ran into the fight and hit the guy right after Jimmy fell. And then Jaden totally beat them up!"

Anne walked over to the party. "Words already spreading fast about the fight. You boys are heroes."

Jimmy snorted. "Yeah right. Jaden didn't need our help."

"Maybe not, but from what I heard, if you two hadn't intervened, she might've had more than a few bruises." Anne explained.

"What's the damage?" Tom asked.

"Split lip, black eye, and bruised knuckles." Anne explained. "A lot better than the two who actually started the fight. But they'll live."

Weaver returned to the party.

"Are you thinking consequences?" Tom asked.

Weaver shook his head. "Don't see any need to. They've all learned their lessons, and I've given Jaden strict orders about withholding in a fight."

Tom looked to the unconscious men. "And them?"

"I doubt they'll be starting fights with anyone anytime soon." Weaver said. "Boys, you did good. Get some rest." He turned and left the room.

"Okay, you boys are good to go." Anne said.

"Thanks Anne." Tom said.

The boys climbed off the beds. Jimmy, Matt, and Ben walked ahead of Tom. Jaden was standing by the door. She took a step toward them.

"That was a dumb move, trying to help." Jaden said. "But you still tried to help, so I owe you two a thank you. Thank you for trying to help me back there."

Ben nodded, taken aback by Jaden's sentiment. His first impression hadn't hinted to anything like this, unless she was talking with Matt. "You're welcome."

Jaden looked down at Matt. "Make sure these two don't get into any more fights on their way to their rooms."

Matt mocked a salute. "Yes sir…I mean ma'am."

Jaden returned with a two finger salute. Night boys." She turned and walked out into the hall.

Ben sighed as he watched her leave.

"Yep." Jimmy said, turning to Ben. "Jaden's a hard one to understand."

Ben turned to Jimmy. "How well do you know her?"

Jimmy shrugged. "About as well as most of the fighters?"

Ben nodded.

"Alright boys, bed." Tom ordered.

* * *

chivilrous


	4. Reasons Why

News about the fight at dinner had spread through the school and by the next morning Jimmy and Ben had a few extra fans. Ben had a few more glares thrown his way, but no one approached him. He told himself they were simply staring at his eyes, which he was perfectly fine with. Better his eye than his back. His eye had healed significantly overnight. The swelling had completely diminished, leaving only a yellowish green tint to the skin around his eye. It made him sick when he checked on it, but he was thankful for the quick healing. Still, he fared better than Jimmy, whose lip was still a bit swollen.

The weather had taken a turn for the worst. Heavy clouds filled with rain, cutting off the sun and letting loose a downpour on the 2nd Mass. The courtyard was sealed up, containing all resistance members inside the school walls. Ben made his restless way toward the library, seeking solitude from the stares. The rain echoed through the ceiling, echoing throughout the entire school.

The library was on the south end of the school, one of the less used sections. He walked through the useless barcode scanners by the front doors. The library was like a labyrinth. Shelves of books remained, unused for fire, lining the walls and interior of the room. Ben walked into the labyrinth, loosing himself. He used to spend hours on end in libraries, reading whatever sounded interesting. Ben passed several fighters and other kids taking refuge in the seclusion of the library. He turned down another row and looked at the spines of the books. He picked a book off the shelf and sat down on the floor. Ben leaned against the shelf and opened the book.

"How's that eye holding up?" asked a familiar voice.

Ben looked up from his book. Jaden was standing at the corner of the opposite shelf, leaning against the frame. Her multicolored braids were pulled up into a high pony. The tips of her braids touched down a few inches below her shoulders. Her jacket and pack were nowhere to be seen, but her thigh holster and shoulder holster where strapped and loaded to her body. Her right hand held onto the strap of her rifle that hung against her back.

She tilted her head, inspecting the condition of Ben's eye. Ben felt his cheeks warm up. "Not too bad."

Ben looked down at his book quickly. He watched Jaden move down the row across from him from the top of his book. She sat down and leaned back against the shelf. He spotted the butt of her rifle out of the bottom corner of his eye.

"So why'd you do it?" she asked.

Ben looked up again. "Do what?"

Jaden rolled her eyes. "Play hero? Is it some genetic thing that all Mason boys have?"

Ben's brows furrowed. "What? No. No, it wasn't anything like that."

"So what was it then?"

Ben shrugged. "That guy had no reason questioning what you do. Just because we got invaded doesn't mean we should resort to turning on ourselves."

Jaden snorted. Ben suspected that was as close as she got to laughing. "You sound like your dad."

Ben smiled. "Yeah he uh…used to practice his lectures with us." He turned his attention back to his book. His eyes scanned over the words, but his brain wasn't processing any of it. He could feel her eyes on him. He glanced up over the top pages, meeting the bright green-blue gaze.

"Why do you want to run?" Jaden asked.

"What?"

Jaden pushed herself off the shelf and leaned toward Ben. "Why do you want to run supplies?"

Ben was caught off-guard by her question. Certainly he had a reason for wanting to do it, but they had suddenly vanished. Ben stared at Jaden silently.

"Because until you can give me a good reason, I won't even consider you." Jaden explained, clearing disappointed in Ben's lack of a response. Maybe she had overestimated him. She rose to her feet and began walking away.

Feeling is opportunity leaving with her, Ben closed his book and followed Jaden. "Jaden!"

Jaden turned around. Her right hand hung to her rifle strap while her left hand was braced against her hip.

Ben stood straight and took a quick breath. "A week ago I was gathering scrap metal for the skitters without knowing why. Day after day we searched for scrap metal. Those harnesses gave us the ability to endure a lot more than any other kid. Running supplies is the opportunity to use what the skitters did to me, for the resistance. Feed the 2nd Mass, you keep the resistance alive."

Jaden looked at him for a long while. Her eyes locked with his, as if she was looking into his soul while she seemed to be contemplating his reason. Then the corner of her lips turned up into a smirk. She released her rifle strap and extended her right hand out toward him. "Congratulations on making the consideration list, Mason."

Ben blinked. Did he just hear her right. "You mean it?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah. You've got more guts than most fighters I've met."

Ben acted without thinking. He wrapped his arms around Jaden and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let me go." Jaden ordered. Her voice was sharp.

Ben quickly released her. "Sorry. I just-"

"Forget it Mason. I'm just…not a real touchy person." Jaden explained.

Ben nodded.

"Now listen, I said you were under consideration. I still have a few CO's to discuss this with. It may not even happen." Jaden explained.

"I understand. I'm just glad you gave me a shot." Ben said.

Jaden shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? You're older than Jimmy and he's a fighter."

"I just figured you would because of my-"

"Spikes?" Jaden shrugged. "What they did to you makes you one of the best qualified people for this job. Physically, anyways."

Ben nodded.

"Look, I gotta go meet with Weaver. In the meantime, you better brush up on your book." Jaden said. And with that, she turned and left Ben standing in the row.

Ben watched Jaden leave. He caught the sound of...humming? Of Jaden humming as he left. Ben took a deep breath. He'd actually made a consideration list. Granted it wasn't guaranteed that he'd help, but at least she'd given him a chance. He looked down at the book still in his hand and paused. What kind of school stocks survival books?

* * *

Captain Weaver's office was located in one of the smaller classrooms connected with the next class. He stood over the large table in his office, looking over the maps and noted from his scouts. It was a never ending job, trying to keep his fighters and the civilians alive. A sharp knock caught his attention, but not enough to make him look up from the maps.

"Enter." he called.

The door opened and Jaden entered. "You wanted to see me Captain."

"Yes I did. Get over here." Weaver said.

Jaden walked across the room to the table.

"I've been going over the inventory lists. Both from you and us. You're only bringing in a third of what we need." Weaver said.

"Skitters and mechs aren't making it easy. Even for one person." Jaden explained.

"We need those supplies Jaden."

"I understand sir and I'm doing the best I can."

"The 2nd Mass needs better. Now on you next run, I want you to take a truck and load it full." Weaver ordered.

"With all due respect, Captain, I disagree." Jaden said.

Weaver looked up from his map. "Oh you do?"

Jaden nodded. "The vehicles are too loud. Skitters and mechs will swarm on it and that's one truck we lose."

"Then by all means soldier, offer up a suggestion." Weaver said.

"What about a partner?" Jaden suggested.

Weaver frowned. "Taking another set of hands will give us a better chance. Any of the fighters show interest?"

"Yes sir. Jimmy and-"

"There's not a snowballs chance in hell that Jimmy's going." Weaver interjected.

"That's what I told him, sir." Jaden replied.

"Anyone else?" Weaver asked, turning his attention back to the maps.

Jaden bit her lip nervously. "Yes sir, Ben Mason."

Weaver looked up again. HE straightened his back and folded his hands in front of him. "You making a joke soldier?"

"No sir, Ben Mason's shown significant interest in running supplies." She answered.

Weaver was silent.

"You disapprove."

"Course I do. That boy was just cut from his harness last weeks ago. He's already dealing with coming to terms with what happened. He doesn't need active duty with skitters and mechs chasing him." Weaver explained.

"I do it." Jaden said.

Weaver sighed and nodded. "That you do Jaden. You been with us longer, off the harness longer, your heads clear. His might not be."

"Captain, I believe that Ben is completely capable of running supplies. He needs training, sure, but he can do it. Any other fighter I take won't be able to keep up or carry as much. Ben can, and he's ready to show the 2nd Mass what he's capable of doing." Jaden explained.

"Tom Mason already has Hal in with the fighters. The last thing he wants is another son put in harm's way." Weaver explained.

"I understand sir. But do you have any other objections? Because Ben is the only serious candidate I have." Jaden explained.

Weaver sighed and thought hard. "You train him, you watch him, and you talk to Tom about this. If he agrees, then you have my permission."

Jaden nodded. "Give me the hard job, sir?"

"Damn straight. You got one hell of a job to do." Weaver said.

Jaden saluted Weaver and turned. She walked out of the office into the hall. She ran her hand through her braids and sighed. The hard part was yet to come.

* * *

The Mason quarters were dark when Tom entered them late that night. All three of his boys were fast sleep in their cots. Matt had snaked his way to the middle of his cot, curled in a ball with his blanket. Only his curly blonde hair peeked over the covers. Hal was lying on his back with his left arm above his head. The blankets were drawn up to his chest and his feet stuck out beneath the blanket. Ben was lying on his stomach, as he had every night since he arrived at the school. His shirt was on the floor beside his cot. He'd already kicked his blankets from his back.

Tom walked to the chair by Ben's cot. He set his gun down by the bookcase and sat down on the chair. He watched Ben sleep for a moment. He thought back to when he'd first found Ben without his blankets. Ben had been hanging halfway over the bunk bed he and Hal had shared. Tom slowly reached out and gently shook Ben's shoulder. "Ben."

Ben lifted his head off his cot. He looked over his shoulder, still groggy. "Dad? Everything okay?"

"I hope so." Tom said. "I think we need to talk."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Ben asked.

"No."

Ben sat up.

"I talked to Captain Weaver and Jaden." Tom began. "You want to run supplies for the 2nd Mass."

Ben seemed instantly awake.

"Do you know how dangerous running supplies is?" Tom asked.

"No more than you and Hal fighting mechs and skitters." Ben answered.

"Hal and I have another hundred fighters with us. You and Jaden are on your own."

"We can handle it dad. Two people have a better chance of running beneath skitter radar." Ben explained.

Tom sighed.

"Dad, I see how everyone looks at me. Like I don't belong here and I'm nothing more than a burden. But I can do things that six fighters and a truck can't. I can help the resistance instead of hang around the school reading." Ben explained.

Tom watched his son.

"Jaden's already told me that I'll need to be trained. I can do this. I want to do this, dad." Ben said.

"And I can't say anything to make you change your mind can I?"

Ben shook his head. "Sorry dad."

"No, don't be sorry. You're growing up where isn't not easy." Tom said. He didn't like the idea of another son out in harm's way. Supply running was just as dangerous as fighting, only with no backup. Still, Jaden had done an excellent job running in supplies and always made it back in one piece. He'd also seen her handy work in hand-to-hand combat.

Tom nodded. "Okay then."

"I can do it?"

"Yeah." Tom said. "Jaden's good at what she does; I can trust her to make sure you don't get hurt. And I know how bad you want to help out."

"Thanks dad."

"Oh don't thank me. Jaden's coming by at oh-five hundred to start straining." Tom said. He stood up from his chair. "Which means, you have another three hours of sleep left."

Ben groaned and lay back on his cot. Just what had he gotten himself into?

* * *

yay! let the training begin!


	5. Training

The sun was just beginning to rise into the sky. The air was cool and brisk as Ben raced through the thickets. He'd been training with Jaden since before the sun rose, just like his dad had said. She'd walked him out into the thicket, explaining that every runner needs to have a sense of direction. Then she ditched him, telling him to make his way back. Ben had been doing fine, until he heard something. Unarmed and unsure, he'd bolted back. When he got back to the school, Jaden was waiting for him with a smile. She was certainly a strange girl.

Ben turned left, ducking behind a tree. He crouched low, taking the moment to catch his breath. He was less than half a mile from the school. He quickly glanced around and sprinted. He weaved between trees and jobbed logs. He could hear something running alongside him, but he didn't dare take his eyes off the growing roof of the school.

Suddenly something slammed into Ben from behind. Ben fell forward and rolled across the ground. He exhaled heavily and opened his eyes. Jaden was on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Her braids dangled just inches above Ben's face. She climbed off and offered him a hand. Ben grabbed Jaden's hand and pulled himself up.

"Not bad, Mason. You almost made it back." Jaden said.

"Almost doesn't count." Ben replied.

"Third rule. But that is a very good start." Jaden said, breathing heavily. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

Ben and Jaden jogged back to the school. Jaden led the way through the thicket. "Where is the school from our position?"

"Uh…half a mile south east of us." Ben said.

Jaden nodded. "Good. Point of entrance?"

"Side entrance on the north face."

"Excellent." Jaden said.

They broke through the thicket. Ben had never been so glad to see the school, barricaded and patrolled. Jaden broke ahead of him. She sprinted toward the barricade. She stepped onto a pile of crates and used her momentum to leap over the barricade. She jumped off the bus and disappeared behind the barricade. Ben dove beneath an opening and skid in beside Jaden.

"What was that?" Ben asked, standing.

"What?"

Ben nodded to the bus. "That."

Jaden shrugged. "Habit. Come on, I'm starving."

They jogged into the school. Most of the resistance had taken to the gym, where the food was. But there were a few who wondered the halls of the school. Ben and Jaden waited in the back of the line, breathing heavily, but almost fully recovered. Jaden took out her pistol from her leg and disassembled it. She held the pieces out toward Ben.

"Put it back together." She said.

Ben took the spring barrel and loaded it into the slide. He slipped them back onto the hand piece and set the hammer. He passed the gun back to Jaden. She looked the gun over once before firing it. The trigger failed to release the pin in the barrel. Jaden shook her head and fully secured the barrel down.

"Not quite." Jaden said.

Ben groaned. "Oh man."

"Gotta make sure your weapons are in top shape Mason. You go in the field and run into a skitter, you're not gonna want a fault gun in your holster." Jaden explained.

They walked through the line and picked up a small bowl of oatmeal. Jaden led them to an empty table on the far side of the gym. She set their bowls down on one side of the table and her cup on the opposite end.

"Bowls and your cup are shops. Mines the school. Tell me how to choose which location." Jaden said.

Ben looked at the table layout. "Well, if you're going to closest distance to the school, you'll want my cup. But distance could mean it's a trap. Skitters and mechs could easily have any of these places set up for traps. And any of these could easily have been picked clean already. You want the one where we can pull the most supplies in the shortest time without getting caught by mechs and skitters."

"Okay." Jaden shifted the bowls together and moved Ben's cup. "Five miles from the school."

Ben shook his head. "Definite traps."

"But the cups ten miles out." Jaden said.

"Longer travel time means more chances of getting caught." Ben said.

"Good." Jaden said. She pulled her bowl toward her." Let's eat."

Ben grabbed his cup. "Am I really doing okay?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah. You're catching on real quick. The only real practice you need is gun maintenance…and running."

"Oh boy." Ben groaned, taking a drink.

"There's still time to back out." Jaden reminded.

Ben shook his head and set his cup down. "No way. I'm not backing out now."

Jaden smirked. "Good. Cause I would've kicked your ass if you backed out now."

* * *

Several hours and thousands of gun assemblies later, Ben was running through the thicket again. His pack bounced against his back, map in one hand, Jaden's pistol in the other. He paused at one of the trees. He looked up at the sky and then at his map. He turned left and kept running. He weaved through the trees and ducked behind bushes.

The sun was setting, quickly taking the light, and Ben's remaining time. He ran through the ticket quickly. He jumped a fallen log, dropping his map in the process. He quickly retired his map and kept going. Ben reached the small clearing and stopped. He put his map back in his pack. He held his gun out and slowly stepped out into the clearing. He walked to the large tree in the middle of the clearing and ducked behind. He carefully looked around.

Jaden appeared behind him, giving his heart a jump. Ben flinched silently and glared at Jaden. She had a knack for sneaking up on him while he trained, and she used it every chance she got. Jaden jerked her head and took off. Ben ran after her, heading back to the school.

"Good job. Couldn't hear you coming." Jaden whispered.

"Noticed you still managed to sneak up on me." Ben said.

"You just need more practice with that." Jaden explained.

They ran through the thicket toward the school. The sun had all but vanished, leaving them in the thicket with the last bit of light left. Ben swung his pack around his and fished out his light. From the corner of his eye, he spotted something in the thicket. He stopped dead. Jaden caught Ben's movement and stopped. Just several yards from them, was a light in the thicket.

"Mech?" Ben asked.

"No way, too quiet." Jaden explained.

"Patrol does reach this far." Ben said.

"I know." Jaden said. She bit her lip, weighing their options. She turned to Ben. "You up for some recon?"

Ben nodded. He dropped his pack in the bushes. He pulled out the magazine and loaded his gun. He chambered a round and turned to Jaden. Jaden swung her rifle around to her front. She dropped low and started through the brush. Ben followed close behind her. They moved quickly and quietly through the brush. The light in front of them moved slowly through the thicket. It seemed to be a small flashlight. Jaden looked through her scope.

"You see anything?" Ben asked.

Jaden pulled back from her scope. "Damnit."

"What?"

Jaden stood up. The light fell over her body. "Matt!"

Ben stood up quickly.

Matt Mason stood just a few yards from them, holding the light. His eyes were huge, terrified. He dropped his light and sprinted toward them. Matt launched himself into Ben and held him tight.

"Matt, what are you doing out here?" Ben asked, kneeling down in front of his brother.

"I saw you and Jaden go out and I followed you. I just wanted to know what you guys were doing, but I got lost. And I fell and cut my hand." Matt explained.

"Hey it's okay." Ben said.

Jaden groaned. "Your dad is going to have a field say with this. He's been out here for three hours on his own."

Ben picked Matt up. "I'm surprised he hasn't sent a search party yet."

Jaden slipped off her coat, leaving her in nothing but her corset and shoulder less top. "I got an idea. Matt, can I trade you coats for a minute?"

Matt took off his plaid button up shirt. Jaden slipped her leather coat over Matt. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife. She cut a strip from Matt's shirt and tied it carefully around his hand. Then she spun the shirt around a few times, turning it into a cloth cord. She tied it around Matt and Ben and slipped her knife back into her pocket. "There. Now we book it back to the school. Matt should stay on your back even if he lets go. I'll take you pack."

"You sure?" Ben asked.

Jaden nodded. "Hell yeah. You go, I'll catch up. Whatever happens, you do not stop. You understand?"

Ben nodded. He grabbed Matt's hands beneath his neck and ran. He pushed himself hard, even with the days training. He raced back toward the school. Matt buried his face in his back, giving Ben further incentive to go faster. His legs and chest were burning, begging him to stop.

The lights at the school grew closer. Ben pushed himself harder. He could see the night patrol already out. He pushed harder. He jumped the barricade and dropped to his knees. He untied the shirt around his chest and dropped Matt to the ground. Breathing heavily, Ben turned to Matt.

"Are you…okay?" Ben asked.

Matt nodded.

"Let's find your dad before he finds us." Jaden said, appearing behind them. She wasn't winded at all.

Ben and Matt both jumped. "Please stop doing that."

"Pay attention then." Jaden turned and headed toward the door. Ben rose to his feet and pulled Matt alongside him. They walked into the school. The halls were empty of most people, which provided an unseen entrance for them.

"Dad's going to be mad." Matt said.

"Well Mattie, we are about to find out." Jaden said.

Ben looked up. His dad, Captain Weaver, and Hal were walking toward them, fast. He could see his dad's face and knew this was going to be bad for all of them. Jaden walked ahead of them, intercepting the group. Hal and their dad walked around Jaden while she talked to Captain Weaver.

"Where have you two been?" Tom demanded.

"It wasn't their fault!" Matt said. "I followed them from the school and I got lost!"

"I was training with Jaden and we found him wondering the thickets." Ben explained. "Matt needs to see Doctor Glass; he cut his hand pretty bad."

"Hal, take Matt and Ben to Anne. And wait for me." Tom said, leaving no room for discussion.

"You got it." Hal said. He picked up Matt and started walking toward the medical room.

Ben looked over to Jaden. She was standing at attention while Weaver talked to her.

"Ben, go with your brothers." Tom ordered.

Ben turned his attention back to his dad. "Dad, it wasn't anyone's fault. If it hadn't been for Jaden, Mat would've been out there longer."

"And if it hadn't been for her, both of you would've been inside where you belong." Tom replied. "Go."

Ben sighed and walked down the hall. He glanced over his shoulder, taking one last look at Jaden. His dad had joined the conversation, still controlling his temper. It wasn't fair. Jaden had helped bring Matt back and she was getting punished for it. He jogged down the hall to medical. Hal and Matt were already waiting for him. Matt was sitting on the stool while Doctor Glass cleaned out his hand.

Hal stepped from Matt's side and walked over to Ben. "Just what the hell were you doing out after dark?"

"Jaden was training me." Ben answered.

Hal frowned. "Training for what?"

"Supply running. We've been training all day."

"Skitters and mechs could've been in that thicket." Hal reminded.

"Jaden was on watch the entire time. She's not careless." Ben explained.

"Well tonight says otherwise." Hal replied. "Matt followed you guys after dinner and neither one of you found him for three hours."

"We still found him."

"Yeah, in the dark after he'd been hurt."

"Knock it off." Tom said, joining them in the science room.

"Dad it wasn't Jaden's fault-"

"She took you outside the perimeter."

"She was training me" Ben replied.

"Yeah well not anymore." Tom said. "I don't want you or Matt going near Jaden again."

"Dad!"

"Get back to our quarters, now." Tom ordered.

"But dad-"

"Now." Tom repeated.

Ben turned and stormed out of the room. He walked down the hall to their quarters. He could Hal following him, but he didn't look back. He hadn't been this mad since before the invasion. It wasn't fair! Jaden hadn't done anything wrong, she'd made Ben carrying him back, but she saved him. He knew she'd been on their tail the entire time.

Ben opened the door and stormed to his cot. He kicked his shoes off and pulled off his shirt. He fell on his cot and sighed.

"You know dad's just looking out for you." Hal said. "Okay, Jaden took you past the perimeter-"

"She's not the first person to disobey an order." Ben reminded.

Hal set his jaw.

"That whole time we were out there, she was watching. Okay, she's been running supplies on her own, she knows how to take post." Ben explained. He rolled onto his stomach, facing away from Hal.

Hal sighed and sat down on his mat.

"Why does everyone have to give her grief for no reason" Ben asked.

Hal chuckled.

"What?"

Ben asked, looked over to Hal.

"Dude, one day with her and your defending her like she's your best friend." Hal chuckled. "You have a serious crush on Jaden."

Ben turned his head.

* * *

rough start...


	6. First Run

The next morning met Ben early. He woke with the beginning of the sunrise. His brothers and dad were still asleep. Matt was lying on his face with his hand bandaged hand by his head. He and their dad had come back not long after Hal and himself. Anne had given Matt a light sedative and he was out once he was on the cot.

Ben quietly sat up in his cot and grabbed his shirt. He slipped it on and over the needles. He tied his shoes and left the room. If today was going to be a bad one, he may as well start it out right. And the first thing he needed to do was talk to Jaden. He walked down the hall, he didn't know where her room was, but there was a good chance one of the other fighters would.

Ben had run into Maggie only a few times and one of them had been just seconds after she'd left her room. She was across the school, keeping her distance from the 2nd Mass. Given the state of her last group, Ben couldn't blame her. He turned the corner, coming up on her room. The door was shut, but Ben could hear movement and voices. He knocked on the door twice and waited.

Maggie opened the door. She wore the white tank top, showing her tattoos. Her rifle was strapped to her back already. "Hey Ben. Heard about what happened last night."

Ben nodded. "I need to talk with Jaden. Do you know where I can find her?"

"Sure do." Maggie said. She opened the door wider and looked into her room. "Hey JJ, you got a visitor."

Ben looked into the room. Jaden was standing beside on of the two cots. Her back was to Ben as she finished fastening her corset in front. She looked over her shoulder to see him in the door. There was a flash of surprise in her eyes that quickly diminished.

"You shouldn't be here Ben." She said.

"I needed to talk to you." Ben replied.

"And I don't know you two aren't supposed to be talking to each other, so I'm gonna leave." Maggie said. "Catch ya later Ben, JJ."

Jaden nodded." I'll see what I can do Magg's."

Maggie gave her a thumb's up and left the room.

"If your dad catches us, he'll have my ass." Jaden said. She grabbed her shoulder holster and strapped it to her back.

"Jaden about last night-"

"Drop it Ben." She said. She slung her pack over her back. "I've already had plenty of reprimands."

"That's just it, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Besides go outside the perimeter." Jaden reminded. She slung her rifle and walked past Ben out of her room.

"You're not the first person to do that." Ben stated.

Jaden pulled her hair up. "Your brother followed us out and got lost."

"But you helped find him."

"If I'd have been paying attention more, I would've notice him before we left the school." Jaden stated. She sighed. "Look Ben, I appreciate what you're trying to do and the effort you're putting into this. But your dad doesn't want you running and I'm not going to disobey another order. So take his advice and stay clear of me."

Ben followed Jaden down the hall. "There's got to be something I can still do."

"There is, listen to your dad, because I can't afford another confrontation with him." Jaden said. She glanced over Ben's shoulder. "See around Ben." She turned and walked down the hall quickly.

Ben looked behind him. His dad was standing by the corner. His head rose as he met Ben's eyes. "I didn't mean to send her off."

Ben walked toward his dad. "Yeah well you didn't have to try hard."

Tom sighed. "Ben we need to talk."

"No we don't. You said plenty last night." Ben walked past his dad.

"Yeah well, I might have overreacted." Tom said.

Ben stopped. He turned around, looking at his dad. "What?"

"Now, granted you and Jaden brought Matt back to camp, you did go outside the perimeter." Tom said. "I just want you to know how dangerous straying from the group is."

"Dad, I'm reminded of that every day." Ben replied.

Tom nodded slowly. "Jaden's got a short run tonight. From now until then, inventory needs to be taken. Start in the kitchen, that's where she'll be."

"You're gonna let me run with her?" Ben asked.

"We'll see how it goes tonight. Jaden or I don't like how it goes, you're done. Clear?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah."

"Jaden?" Tom called.

Jaden appeared around the corner. "Clear Mason."

Tom jerked his head toward Jaden. "Go on."

Ben smiled. "Thanks dad." He jogged down to Jaden.

"Let's go, Mason. We got a lot of inventory to check." Jaden said.

"How'd my dad know you were still here?" Ben asked.

"He wasn't glaring at me like he was last night. I figured he wasn't going to yell at you." Jaden answered.

* * *

Night had fallen over Acton. Lamp posts stood over the street, standing as ghost haunting the survivors of there once mediocre point that was now taken away. Ben and Jaden ran down the dark street, hugging to the fences and walls. Each one had an empty pack strapped to their backs. Jaden led the way down the street. Her braids were stuffed up into her beanie with her rifle in her grasp. She turned into the first yard and disappeared in the back. Ben jumped the fence and landed beside her. Jaden popped open and back door and slipped inside the house. She closed the door after Ben.

Ben pulled out his light and turned it on.

"Food or meds?" Jaden whispered.

"Food." Ben answered.

Jaden nodded. "Alright. Get the cans, I'll find the meds."

The idea of taking items from someone's house wasn't conscious friendly, both agreed to the strong distaste for the motion, but the 2nd Mass needed supplies and Ben needed a practice run. And the thought of the reality that befell the homeowners wasn't as helpful for them either.

Ben headed toward the kitchen. He passed through the open archway into the kitchen. He dropped out of sight from the windows and started searching through the cupboards. He found a few cans without labels and prayed they'd be worth it. He moved through the kitchen and found the pantry. There were a few scattered cans and a first aid kit. He pulled the kit and stowed the cans. He slipped back into the living room.

Jaden came down the stairs and met up with Ben. "How's you score?"

"Couple cans and a first aid kit." Ben lifted the box.

Jaden nodded and opened her box. "Stash it."

Ben shoved the kit inside Jaden's bag, catching sight of the medication.

They moved to the next house and followed the pattern. Ben checked for food while Jaden searched for meds. Sometimes there were no meds and Jaden helped Ben, but sometimes they both struck out and moved. Sometimes they got really lucky and found a few guns or ammo.

With their bags nearly full at scavenging the last house on the block, they began to get anxious. Ben searched through the pantry, finding plenty of cans to carry back. He loaded his pack, filling it completely. He heaved it onto his back, feeling its weight but not slowed down by it. He looked out the kitchen window and spotted a mech patrolling. He ducked down and shut off his light. His heart doubled its speed as he waited. The ground shook and echoed with each step the mech took. Its bright light peered into the house, illuminating the air just above Ben's hair. He reached into his holster and pulled out his pistol. A pistol vs. a mechs weapon wasn't worth much, but if it meant living and being harnessed, Ben chose the pistol.

The light above him diminished and the mech continued its patrol. Ben sat on the floor listening to the mechs fading steps. His heart still thundered in his own chest. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Looked like you were gonna piss yourself for a moment there." Jaden whispered, appearing beside him.

Ben jumped. "Don't do that!"

"Pay attention." Jaden snapped. "You can't afford to be caught off-guard on a supply run. You okay?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Almost thought I'd have to drag your ass back to the school." Jaden said. She stayed beneath the counters and moved out of the kitchen.

"You're not ditching your partner that easily." Ben replied.

"Partner?" Jaden asked as they slipped outside.

"Partner." Ben repeated.

"Are you kidding me? You're not at partner level yet." Jaden said. "You're my sidekick."

"Not a chance, I'm hauling half this stuff." Ben replied. They jogged across the road toward the school.

"Pack mule?" Jaden asked with a smirk.

* * *

okay so i'm pretty much making this up as i go. at some point i'll link it in with the episodes.


	7. Secrets

Despite the late night supply run and stocking that followed, Ben was up with his brothers a few hours later. He followed them you the gym for breakfast, keeping an eye out for Jaden. Matt was focused on his food, but Hal noticed Ben's…amusing behavior. He chuckled to himself.

"So how was your date last night?" he asked

Ben looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, do I really need to say it again?" Hal asked.

"It wasn't a date." Ben answered.

"Night time, missing curfew, just the two of you-"

"Date." Matt piped up.

Hal pointed to Matt. "See."

Ben rolled his eyes. He picked up his plate. "A supply run is not a date."

"Where're you going?" Hal asked.

Ben shrugged. "Made a run last night, but inventory still has to be taken."

"Jaden gonna help?" Hal asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't she?"

Hal shook his head. "No, no reason. Have fun."

Ben walked away from the table.

"Boys got it bad." Hal said.

"Yep, but Jaden's cool so I approve." Matt said.

Hal arched a brow. "You approve? Since when do you get a say?"

"That's one of the rules. You have to have the approval of your brothers and or sisters about your girlfriends." Matt explained.

"That is not a rule." Hal stated.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not you made it up!" Hal said.

"Made what up?" Tom asked, sitting down at the table.

"Matt's saying that before you start dating your siblings needs to approve." Hal explained.

"Sure they do. You don't wanna be dating someone your brothers don't like. That's gonna cause more problems." Tom explained.

"Told you." Matt said.

"Care to tell me why you guys are talking about it?" Tom asked.

Matt and Hal exchanged glances and looked back at their dad. "Ben."

Tom looked up from his plate. "Ben? You mean, Ben and Jaden?"

Hal nodded. "Spending a lot of time with her."

"And you spend a lot of time with Margaret, you don't see Ben turning on you." Tom explained.

"I already have a girlfriend." Hal reminded.

"True. So where's Ben off to?" Tom asked.

"Inventory with Jaden." Hal sad. He rose from the table. "I think he went looking for her."

Tom paused. "Jaden's with Doctor Glass. Maybe she can examine both of them before inventory?"

"Did something happen to Jaden last night?" Hal asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Then isn't it a little weird to see Doctor Glass if you're fine?" Hal asked.

Tom watched Hal. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Hal asled.

Tom got up from the table. He walked quickly toward the doors. Hal followed closely behind his dad.

"Dad what's going on?" Hal asked.

"You're telling me, you didn't know at all?"

"Didn't know what?"

Tom looked around and leaned toward Hal. "Jaden was harnessed."

Hal's brows rose. "Seriously?"

Tom nodded. "She was one of Harris' first successful cases."

"I had no idea." Hal explained.

"If you didn't what are the chances Ben does?" Tom asked.

* * *

Ben walked out into the hall. His cheeks and ears were still burning warm. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Why did everyone have to make a big deal about him and Jaden? They were just supply partners for the 2nd Mass. Nothing was going on between them.

Okay, so Jaden was a total badass, kickass girl who knows how to sneak through neighborhoods while mechs patrol without being seen. She flips over the barriers with complete grace, lands on her feet, and keeps lookout with a sniper rifle. She's at least three years older than him-probably four but he didn't really want to get technical- with the body of a dancer, the brains of a nerd, the manners of a loner, and the beauty of a prom queen.

Okay…so maybe Ben did have a crush on Jaden. A _tiny_ crush. But she was older than him, so there was no way anything would ever happen. She was out of hit math geek, razor-back league.

Ben shook his head. No, he couldn't afford to think like that. There was a war going on. The last thing he needed was to get emotionally attached to someone who could die any second. And he wasn't about to admit defeat to the civilians who dawned him and the kids from his group with the derogative name razor-back.

"Looking for your girlfriend?"

Ben looked up. Maggie was making her way toward the gym. "Why does everyone think Jaden's my girlfriend?"

Maggie smirked. "Just for the reaction kid. Jaden needed to talk with the Doc; she said she'd meet you in the armory."

Ben nodded. "Thanks Maggie."

"Anytime Ben." Maggie called.

Ben continued down the hall. The armory and the medical room were located in the same hall. And unless he changed directions and took the long way around, he might as well meet Jaden before and walk to the armory together. Though, with all the speculation of him and Jaden, maybe he should take the long way?

He looked around the hall. There wasn't anyone anywhere near him. Ben stuffed his hands into his pockets and kept on walking toward the science room. If anyone asked, he was going to see Doctor Glass.

Ben walked into the science room and immediately spotted Doctor Glass at the far end of the room. She was standing just behind the cabinet that separated the large room. She hadn't noticed Ben yet, as her attention was focused on her patient, who was blocked by the cabinet. Ben walked further into the room. As he grew closer to Anne, he spotted Jaden on the other side. She was sitting on the stool while Anna examined her. Her shirt was off, covering her front as Anne examined her back. Ben was about to avert his gaze when his spotted something. On the lower left side of Jaden's back was a tattoo of a red bird. Inside its beak was a bar of music that wrapped around the bird. And just above the tattoo were the distinct severed barbs that had once belonged to the harness.

The words were out before Ben could stop himself. "You were harnessed?"

Both women turned their attention on Ben. Jaden met Ben's surprised gaze with her own. Her eyes weren't sharp, searching through him. No, they were wide, surprised she'd been caught. She opened her mouth to say something, but Ben turned away quickly and stormed out of the room.

Jaden cursed and launched herself off the stool. She pulled her shirt over her back, snagging it on her barbs. "Ben! Ben wait!" She sprinted down the hall.

Ben stopped shirt and turned on Jaden. "You know, you really had me going. All this time I thought that you were some gifted fighter. That your flips and endurance was just from the fighting. But now I find out you were harnessed just like me and it all makes since now. When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I was kidnapped and enslaved by aliens?" Jaden asked. "Hey Ben, I was kidnapped and enslaved by aliens. Happy?"

"This isn't funny!" Ben snapped.

"You're right, it isn't. But it also doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"What the hell are you so upset about, Ben? The fact that I was harnessed or the fact that I didn't tell you?" Jaden demanded.

"That you didn't tell me!" Ben answered. "That you didn't trust me enough to tell me, because just being harnessed isn't a problem for me."

Jaden blinked in surprise.

"We're supposed to be a team out there, watching each other's backs. How am I trust you to watch my back when you can trust me with this?" Ben asked. He turned and continued walking down the hall.

"Ben! Ben!" Jaden called. But Ben kept walking. She ran a hand through her braids. "Damnit!" She walked back to the science room.

"Jaden I am so sorry. I should've examined you out of sight." Anne explained.

Jaden shook her head. "It doesn't matter. Guess everyone was going to find out eventually. How'd it look? And please don't give me any bull."

Ann sighed. "It's not looking any better Jaden. In fact, it looks like it's getting worse."

"Jaden!" Tom and Hal entered the science room. "Where's Ben?"

Jaden turned from Tom and grabbed her gun. She slung it over her shoulder. "Today's just one massive screw up after another." She walked past Tom and Hal out into the hall.

* * *

Ben sat out of the school, along the back wall out sight of the scouts and anyone who would came looking for him. After his brief but vocal fight with Jaden, all Ben wanted to do was run…and not come back. But with the rain pouring down, skitters, and mechs, and unarmed the idea was quickly dismissed from his mind. Instead he walked around the school and found a secluded spot and sat in the rain. That was a good three hours ago.

Now drenched, Ben debated whether not to go back inside. He wasn't going to find Jaden, there was no chance. He was still mad with her for not telling him. It didn't matter that she had been harnessed. Well it did, but not the way everyone else thought it did. The point was that she hadn't been honest with him. And until she could be honest with him, Ben wasn't going to run with her.

The sound of footsteps in the wet ground caught Ben's attention. In the three hours no one had come close to this place. Ben stiffed up and listened. The footsteps were growing louder, closer, heading straight for him. His dad, maybe his brother, or some fighter searching for him?

Jaden walked around the corner of the school. She wore only her shoulder less top with her rifle strapped around her back. Her black boots and the hem of her jeans were soaked and caked in mud. She was just as soaked as Ben was. She walked in front of him and sat down beside him without a word. Jaden flicked her head, tossing her braids over her shoulder with a clatter.

"I used to be a Broadway performer growing up. I was an extra in musicals like Tarzan, Beauty and the Beast, Wonderland, Lion King, things where I'd flip around, do acrobatics." Jaden said. "When I was seven I was diagnosed with the Becker form of muscular dystrophy. It usually effects boys but there is a small chance that girls can have it. At first I was just tired all the time, then I had trouble getting up from the floors, then by twelve I couldn't walk at all. By then my Broadway days had long been over.

"My parents were the family money, public picture, aristocracy type people. They didn't want a crippled child tarnishing their public image. If news spread about my condition...well their image would be ruined. They moved me to Boston, set me up in this beautiful house with private nurses and therapist, and left me there. In the six years I was there, they never once came to visit. They sent money, gifts, cards from around the world. But never came to see me.

"When the invasion began, my medical caregivers took off. They took whatever they could from the place and left me behind. I laid in my bed for three days before the skitters took me. Sadly, if it hadn't been for them, I would've been dead. Doctor Harris and Colonel Porter pulled me off the streets and took off the harness. I've been running for the resistance ever since." Jaden answered.

Ben looked at Jaden. "Why did you tell me?"

"I guess there was this voice in my head that said you'd leave, just like everyone else in my life." Jaden answered.

"Is that why you trained me? Because I was harnessed?"

"To be honest, the harness situation worked out for the better, but no. I do think you have what it takes to run supplies, and I know the need to prove yourself to everyone." Jaden explained.

"Did anyone know you were harnessed?" Ben asked.

Jaden nodded. "Captain Weaver, your dad, Harris, Anne, Maggie, and I'm pretty sure Dai figured it out. However after our very public disagreement, everyone knows I was harness."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. You were right. I should've been honest about being harnessed." Jaden said. She stood up from the ground. She pulled out her pistol and tossed it to Ben. "Armory's been taken care of. You shouldn't be outside without a weapon. I trained you better than that." Jaden turned and left Ben alone in the rain with his thoughts.

* * *

i think readers saw this coming, but i needed to explain her backstory. better late than never.


	8. Dinner and Blackjack

Jaden felt all eyes on her as she sat in the gym. She tried to ignore the eyes on her while she played solitaire, but they were so prominent. And her game wasn't going too well either. Jaden sighed and packed up the deck. She grabbed her plate and stood. Eating alone was better than eating with all the derogatory stares.

"Hey Jaden, can I sit with you?" Matt asked.

"Tables yours Matt, I'm gonna eat in my room." Jaden answered.

"Well can I come? Dad and Hal aren't here yet and Ben's still sulking somewhere." Matt explained.

Jaden sighed. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Hey, we could go to my room!" Matt suggested.

"Matt-"

"Please Jaden! Come one, we could pay cards together. I'm the best speed player ever!" Matt explained.

Jaden smiled. "Lead the way Mattie."

"Yes!" Matt turned and headed back toward the hall. Jaden was close on his heels. Matt led the way down the hall, weaving through stragglers heading to the gym. He skid to a stop outside the door. He pushed open the door. "Here we are."

Inside the room was similar to Jaden's, only the number of cots were greater…as was the mess. Matt sat down on the floor and set his plate beside him. "Come on JJ."

"Since when do you get to call me _JJ?_" Jaden asked. She sat down across from Matt.

Matt shrugged. "Ben said that's what Maggie calls you."

"Maggie is my roommate. And why did Ben tell you that?" Jaden replied.

"You're all he ever talks about." Matt answered.

Jaden looked up. "What?"

"Ben only talks about you and what you two do together." Matt explained.

Jaden arched a brow. "Really?"

"Uh huh. He really likes you. Like, likes you." Matt said. "So, what can we play?"

"Um…lets see. Goldfish, war, old maid…speed?"

"Speed." Matt answered.

Jaden smiled. She pulled out the cards and shuffled them up. "Speed it is."

* * *

Ben walked through the halls of the school, heading back toward his families room. He'd come back inside just a few minutes after the dinner bell. He walked through the line slowly, gotten what he felt like eating, and made a B-line without making eye contact with anyone. As he drew closer to the room, he could hear laughter and shouts coming from inside. He could make out Matt, Hal, his dad, and a few others. He gently pushed open the door. His dad, Hal, Matt, Anne, Dai, Maggie, Anthony, and Jaden were all sitting on the floor playing cards.

Tom looked up. "Hey, Ben you're right on time."

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"What's it look like fool? We're playing cards. You in?" Hal asked.

Ben looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be eager to hear his response, except for Jaden who couldn't meet his gaze. "What game?"

"Blackjack." Tom answered.

"Sure. Deal me in." Ben said. He walked around the group and sat down between Hal and Jaden.

"Alright Jaden, deal us up." Tom said.

"Okay, game is blackjack. Playing for secrets, so you better have one picked. Closest to twenty-one is safe, you bust you lose. Aces are worth eleven only." Jaden explained as she shuffled. She sent out the first two cards. "Okay, Twelve for Matt. Thirteen for Tom. Anne has twenty. Dai has eleven. Anthony starts with fourteen. Maggie has six. Hal has twenty. Ben has fourteen and dealer has twenty." She turned to Matt. "What'll you take Matt?"

"Hit me." He said. Jaden and Tom both reached over and hit Matt in the shoulder. The others started laughing. "Funny."

Jaden dealt out a seven. "Matt's up to nineteen. Tom?"

"Hit me." Matt and Anne both his Tom. "Nice."

Jaden dealt out a nine. "And the first to bust and spill their secrets is the professor."

Tom winced and shook his head. "Not good."

"Spill dad." Hal said.

Tom thought for a moment. "Okay, when I was about five, I convinced my sister I ate a worm. And she then proceeded to do the same."

Matt, Ben, and Hal jumped into the conversation. "Aunt Leah?"

Tom nodded.

"No way." Matt cried.

"Is that why she refuses to go into her garden?" Ben asked.

"Yep."

"You were a mean big brother." Anne said.

"No, he was the younger brother." Hal said, trying to keep his laughter down.

The rest of the group burst into laughter.

"Anne?" Jaden asked, still laughing.

Anne shook her head.

"Dai?"

"I'll take a card."

Jaden flipped the next card. "Ace! Spill it Dai."

"I uh…I skipped middle school completely." Dai explained.

Tom's brows shot up. "Wow."

"That must've been good. Middle schooler in high school classes." Anthony chuckled.

"Hey, I learned the fastest ways out of every building after that." Dai explained.

"Anthony?"

Anthony nodded. "I'll take one."

Jaden flipped the next card. "Two. Sixteen. Maggie?"

"Yep."

Ten. "Maggie's up sixteen as well. Hal?"

"I'm staying." Hal answered.

"Ben?" Jaden asked.

Ben bit his lip. "Hit me."

Hal and Jaden hit Ben on the shoulder. "I can't believe I walked into that one."

Jaden smirked and dealt out a six. "Twenty. So unless we want to go another round, everyone but Anne, Hal, Ben, and dealer have to spill."

"Oh what the hell." Maggie said. "I used to be a ballerina, when I was five."

"Whoa, I dunno if I can live with that knowledge." Hal said.

Maggie smirked and hit Hal in the back of the head.

"I once went into an elevator dressed as Elvis." Anthony explained.

The group burst into laughter.

"Hey, hey, hey, alcohol was involved."

"Before or after your academy days?" Jaden managed.

"Before, smart ass." Anthony explained.

"Um…I used to use Hal's tee shirts as capes while he was at school." Matt said.

Tom chuckled. "I remember that."

"Wait, is that why my zombie tee had massive stains on the back? That was my favorite shirt!" Hal asked.

Ben busted into laughter.

"Jaden, another hand." Tom said.

Jaden gathered the cards and shuffled them up. She sent round the cards. "Matt has sixteen, Tom has fifteen, Anne has another twenty, Dai has twenty, Anthony has nine, Maggie has eleven, Hal has eighteen, Ben has fourteen, and dealer has seventeen. Matt?"

Matt pat the ground. "Gimmie a card."

Jaden tossed out the card. "Three. Nineteen now. Tom?"

Tom nodded. "Bring it on."

"Two, seventeen. Anne you won't want one. Dai's passing too. Anthony?" Jaden said.

"Hit me." Dai and Maggie punched Anthony. Anthony rolled his eyes.

Jaden dealt out a seven. "Sixteen. Mags?"

"I'll take one."

Jaden dealt out. "Ouch, Ace. Twenty-two."

Maggie sighed. "Damn. Okay when I was ten I went through this phase of pink and even died my hair pink."

Hal laughed beside her.

"Hal?"

Hal nodded.

"Oooo, twenty-eight. Spill Hal." Jaden said.

"Crap." Hal mumbled. "Uh…I once had dad convinced that Matt was going to be a girl."

"What?" Matt asked.

Tom lowered his head into his hand. "Oh my god I cannot believe you remember that."

"Wait, what?" Ben asked.

"You were still young, but um…I had to stay late at the University and your mom had an appointment. I called the house when I could and Hal picked up and said, 'Daddy both girls are okay'. And I thought that meant we were having a girl. So imagine my surprise when she tells me that we're having a boy." Tom explained.

"You got a master manipulator here, Mason." Maggie said.

Tom nodded.

"Ben?"

"I'll take a card."

Jaden dealt. "Two, sixteen. And dealer takes one…nine. Dealer busts."

"So what's your secret?" Anne asked.

"I was once a Broadway performer." Jaden said.

"Really?" Tom asked. "Wow."

"What kind of performance?" Hal asked.

"Musicals."

"What was your favorite?" Matt asked.

"Definitely Lion King. Now, your turn Matt." Jaden said.

"I hid a twinkie in my room to see how long they last." Matt said.

"If our house is still there, chances are the twinkie is definitely there. Those things last for years Matt." Hal explained.

Anne nodded. "They really do."

Tom cleared his throat. "Guess it's my turn again. I cannot stand seafood. At all."

"Oh that's bad." Anthony said.

"You live in Boston and you can't stand seafood, what is wrong with you?" Jaden asked.

Tom shook his head. "Just a preference."

"Yeah, going out was always hard." Ben said.

Dai nudged Anthony. "Yeah, yeah man. I uh…I never learned how to ride a bike. An actually bicycle. Not until after the skitters attacked."

"I'm not sure whether to laugh or feel sorry for you Anthony." Hal said, chuckling.

"You can shut it Hal." Anthony joked.

Jaden gathered the cards. "Well, before we have an all-out war over our secrets, I think I'll head out."

"Sounds good Jaden. It's getting late and we all have jobs tomorrow." Anne said. She rose from the ground.

"Guess that means I'm out too. Don't wanna disturb my roommate." Maggie joked.

"Hasn't stopped you before." Jaden replied. She tossed the deck to Dai. "Thanks for letting me borrow the cards."

Dai shook his head. "You scavenged them JJ."

Tom stood up. "Well thanks for dropping by everyone. It was a good night."

Everyone but the Mason's filed out of the room. Matt hopped onto his mat. Ben quickly slipped out of the room. Jaden and Maggie were walking down the hall alone while Dai, Anthony, and Anne took the opposite direction.

"Jaden, hold up." Ben called.

Jaden and Maggie turned.

Maggie smirked. "I'll leave you two alone. Don't keep him up too late JJ."

"Goodnight Maggie." Jaden said with an edge in her voice.

Maggie turned and continued walking down the hall.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for how I reacted this morning."

Jaden held up her hand. "Ben, you have every reason to be upset. I should have been honest with you from the beginning."

"Well I didn't exactly handle it well. Considering we're in the same situation." Ben replied.

Jaden shrugged. "Hey, all thing considering, I'm surprised you're still talking to me. So, you think we can still work together after this?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah. I think we can."

Jaden held out her hand. "Partners?"

"I thought I was the pack mule?"

"If you wanna be the pack mule, that's fine." Jaden smirked.

Ben returned the smirk and shook Jaden's hand. "Partners."

Jaden nodded and released her hand. "We're off supplies for the time being, but that's no excuse to get sloppy on training."

"Won't happen." Ben promised.

"Good. Night." Jaden said.

"Goodnight…JJ." Ben said.

Jaden smirked and turned. She walked down the hall following Maggie's path. She soon rounded the corner. Before she slipped out of Ben's sight, she sent a wave over her shoulder, knowing he was still watching her. Ben felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment. He turned and found his dad leaning at the door. He had an amused look on his face.

"Anything you want to tell me Ben?" he asked.

Ben walked past his dad into their quarters. "Yep, I'm going to bed."

"Okay but when you wanna talk girls-"

"Dad stop! I beg you!" Ben cried, his ears warmed.

* * *

crap chapter i think. i just wanted some kindof bonding between the members...and what better tway than with cards?


	9. Sanctuary Part 1

The next morning came fast enough for Jaden. She woke up with the start of the sun seeping through her room. She sat up on her cot and swung her legs over the edge. She grabbed her jeans and quickly slid them over her bare legs. She slipped her feet into her boots and laced them up. She reached behind her back and untied her shirt. With the needles in her back, sleeping was still difficult, and sleeping topless wasn't an option for her. So she found a shirt loose enough to keep herself from snagging them while she slept, and tight enough to keep it from snagging on the needles. She unwrapped her shirt and set it aside. She quickly pulled on her bra, top, and corset. She grabbed her holsters and slung them over her body. Jaden rose from her cot and grabbed her sniper strap and gloves and walked out of her quarters.

She walked through the hall toward the science labs. Anne wanted her to go over the inventory for her next run, which was a few days off. Jaden slipped her gloves over her hands while she walked down the hall. She noticed several stares in her direction, but ignored them. She didn't need to defend herself against them. And neither did any of the other harnessed kids.

"Help! In Here!"

Jaden's head shot up. That was Anne. She sprinted down the hall toward the science room, just in time to see a family run around the corner in front of her. Jaden ran into the science room. Anne was sitting on the floor with a split lip.

"Anne!" Jaden called she ran to Anne's side and helped her to her feet. "What happened?"

"Family just…came in and…it was a diversion…they took the meds."

"What?"

"They took everything! All the medications!" Anne explained. "I'm fine. Go get Weaver and those meds back."

Jaden nodded and sprinted back out into the hall. She ran as fast as she ever had down the hall. She kicked off walls as she ran around corners, yelling at people to get out of her way. She slid to a stop just outside Weaver's quarters.

"Captain!" Jaden called as she entered. Tom and Mike were already present inside.

"Jaden, what-"

"Medical was just robbed. We have a family on the run with all the meds." Jaden explained.

Weaver nodded. "Get on those roves and get me the target. Tom, Mike, lets move."

Jaden jogged ahead. She sprinted out of the school. She ran down the street and jumped onto a car, using the momentum to jump onto the roof of a nearby house. She ran along the roves, jumping over the gaps. She spotted the family moving down the street. They were using the houses as cover. Jaden ran ahead of them and set up her shot. She watched them head into a sidewalk pass between houses just as Weaver and his group caught up with them. Jaden quickly took her aim for the father and waited. No shot without Weaver's order.

Weaver, Tom, and Mike ran down the street toward the family. Jaden could see Weaver talking to Tom, probably reprimanding him for something again. Suddenly the father fired at them, shattering the rear window of a car just in front of the team. Weaver's team ducked for cover under the car.

"Leave us alone. I'll shoot I swear." He called. "Just go back! No one has to get hurt!"

"Nobody's going anywhere!" Weaver replied. "You throw out that medicine, then we'll talk."

_Come on, old man, do what he says._ Jaden thought.

But the father fired again.

"Damnit." Jaden muttered. She looked down at Weaver. He nodded and held up two figures. _Two for warning, five for kill._ She took her aim from the father and fired just behind him.

The man jumped and looked behind him. He didn't look back toward Weaver and his men. In fact, he was intently watching behind him. Jaden adjusted her sight in her scope. There was something else in the alley that had the father's attention.

"Drop it, or die right now!" came a new voice.

Jaden looked down to Weaver, no one seemed to know who was up there.

"Drop it!" he ordered.

The father dropped the gun and talked to whoever was behind him.

"Who the hell is out there?" Weaver demanded.

"Terry Clayton, seventh Mass." Came the replied.

"Seventh Mass?" Jaden asked to herself.

"Is that Dan Weaver?"

"Yeah!"

"Well come on up!" Terry called.

Jaden watched the wife grab her husband and drag him down the alley out of Jaden's sight. Weaver and his men rose from their positions and walk down the alley. Then Terry, or who she assumed was Terry, walk out into the open. He was an older man with short grey hair and matching camo gear like Weaver. He carried the white medicine bag as he walked out.

"Still a free country right?" Terry asked.

"Terry, good to see you." Weaver said, shaking Terry's hand.

"Always had good timing." Mike said.

"Mike you're a sight for sore eyes." Terry said.

"Tom, how're the boys?"

"They're good. You're a long way from home." Tom said. "Last word was the seventh was making camp outside of Wilmington."

"Yeah we were. The seventh mass is gone." Terry explained.

"Damn." Jaden muttered.

"Is gone?" Weaver asked.

"Games changed. Skitters hit us and hit us hard." Terry explained. "They're coming this way next."

"Double damn." Jaden said. She rose from her position and slung her rifle. She made her way from the roof. She could still hear the conversation from the officers as she hopped back onto the ground. She walked up behind the officers, as they returned to the school.

"I'll explain everything back at base. But just a quick question for you guys. Which one of you made that damn good shot? Missed the old man but certainly got him to focus on me." Terry asked.

"Wasn't any of us." Tom explained.

"What?" Terry asked.

"No, that was our supply runner slash sniper." Weaver explained. He looked behind them. "Jaden, go take the meds back to Doctor Glass."

Terry looked behind him and blinked in surprise at Jaden's sudden appearance. "Damn she's fast."

"Have to be." Jaden said. She took the meds from Tom.

"And Jaden, news about the seventh Mass needs to remain under wraps until I can debrief everyone." Weaver explained.

Jaden nodded. "Yes sir." She turned and sprinted back toward the school.

* * *

News of the seventh's mass demise and incoming skitter attack had spread fast once Terry and debriefed Weaver. Civilians had immediately started packing supplies and belongings. Parents with young children seemed to be on even higher edge with the fact that their children could be sent away. Fighter patrols had been doubled and Dai was on his way for scouting.

Jaden was on the front steps of the school watching Dai pull out for scouting. A civilian walk past her quickly. He headed straight for Tom, giving Jaden a bad feeling.

"What's this about sending our kids away?" he asked.

Jaden winced as her accuracy.

"That's just a precaution, nothing's been decided yet." Tom explained.

"Well made it should be." Anthony suggested.

"Excuse me?" Tom asked.

"Look, skitters want kids, right?"

"Now our kids are a problem?" Mike asked.

Jaden stepped off the front steps and made her way to the group, just in case she would be needed.

Anthony shook his head." No, they're targets, we know that."

"No, we're all targets." Tom corrected.

"If you want to make this something about something else go ahead. Alright, but this man lost his entire unit and they're coming for us next-"

"Maybe. Or the third Massachusetts is gonna show up and we're all gonna walk out of here, together." Tom replied.

"I hope so. Because luck has been in real short supply recently." Anthony said as he turned and walked away.

Jaden turned and walked with Ha and Tom. "I hate to say, but Anthony has a point about no luck."

"People are really scared about this attack." Hal said.

"Comments like that don't help." Tom replied. "We have enough to worry about without having to scare ourselves."

"Coming from a harnessed perspective, you don't say comments like that to scare yourself. You're scare enough by already knowing what's coming." Jaden replied. She set off ahead of them.

"Let's get started on the barricades!" Tom ordered.

Jaden walked inside the school, still fuming over the conversation. The fear was only trickling in little by little, but it was enough. She hadn't dreamt of being taken or harnessed in weeks and she certainly didn't want them starting up again now. The skitter voices in her head had shrunk to whispers, but the news of an attack had brought them back to full volume.

She walked past the science lab just as Maggie walked out.

"Hey JJ, looking for your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Not now Maggie." Jaden snapped.

Maggie's brows rose as she walked alongside Jaden. "You on edge too?"

"Yeah sure. You know there's something about an imminent skitter attack that just puts me on edge." Jaden replied.

"I hear we may be outa here before that happens." Maggie replied.

"I hope so Maggie, because I have no intentions of reuniting with my harness." Jaden said. She turned down the next hall, separating herself from Maggie.

* * *

Twelve hours down another twelve. The barriers had been reinforced. Numerous cars had been lifted onto the sides and set up behind the barbed wire. Gear, supplies, and belongings had all been packed and ready to move on first orders. Everyone had duties to fill and then extra duties.

Weaver stood in his office. He stood at his desk, looking over the battle plan and maps. Anthony, Clayton, and Jaden were standing beside him. Jaden marking out the patrols on her base map and compared them with Anthony.

"How many people do we got to handle patrol?" Weaver asked.

"Enough, but barley." Anthony answered.

"We're spread too thin." Jaden said.

"We're twelve hours off twelve on; we still won't be able to cover all the access points." Terry explained.

Weaver looked up at the door. Jimmy stood in the doorway holding his rifle. "What to do you need, Jimmy?"

"I want you to put me back in the rotation." Jimmy said. "I heard you talking and you're shorthanded."

"Kid, there's plenty of noncombatant work to be done before we're ready to move." Anthony said.

"I'm not like the other kids." Jimmy explained. "You don't need to send me away, I can take care of myself."

Weaver was silent.

Jimmy sighed and turned to leave.

Jaden walked beside Captain Weaver, "Captain, Parker and I could use Jimmy on patrol tonight at south post."

"Parkers on the ground, you're in the air, am I right?" Weaver asked.

Jaden nodded. "Yes sir."

"I'll tell you what, Jimmy." Weaver called.

Jimmy turned.

"Parkers all alone out south post tonight, I'm sure he could use some company." Weaver ordered.

"Y-y-yes sir." Jimmy said. He turned and walked out of the room.

Terry turned back to Weaver. "He's a good kid."

"Yeah, and he should be in junior high school with his arm around a cheerleader not fighting a damn war, but there it is." Weaver replied. He turned to Jaden in private. "Keep an eye on him tonight."

Jaden nodded. "Yes sir." She closed her book. "I'll pass out the message of the meeting while I check on the supplies."

"Good, do it. Remember the clock is ticking." Weaver replied. "And you're on night post, get some sleep while you can."

* * *

The gym was lit by battery lanterns set several feet apart on the bleachers. Parents, fighters, and kids either sat on the bleachers r stood. Jaden was on the top bleacher leaning against the wall. Her rifle leaned against the wall beside her. She was on patrol in ten minutes, but she wanted to hear what Clayton had to say to the parents. She could see the older two Mason boys on the floor near Rick, Mike, and Terry. Terry stood in front of everyone and moved to sit down.

"I can only tell you what's worked for us." Terry said. "I don't have kids so I can't even pretend to know what you're going through."

"Especially now, when you've got all these people thinking that our kids are the enemy." A man said.

"No, you've got them thinking that. I'm trying to get them thinking about the safety of their kids, instead of their own comfort. This is a temporary measure folks!" Terry explained.

Jaden sighed and shook her head. This conversation was going nowhere fast. Neither one of these men were really listening to each other, and they weren't trying to.

"Until we-"

"Until we're what? Attacked Terry?" Mike asked.

"The skitters are what, gonna give us a pass?" he yelled.

"I never said that!"

Tom pushed his way through the crowd and wedged himself between the two men. "Whoa! Whoa! Hey, what's going on?"

The man turned to the group. "I know that a lot of you have lost your children, don't think that my heart doesn't break for you. Please imagine that you still have your child. Would you let anyone take them away from you?" he asked.

"Hey, that hasn't been decided yet." Tom replied. "Everybody here wants the same thing; our kids to be safe."

"They'll never be safe! Safe is over!" he explained. "We could die any day and when that day comes, I'm gonna be by my daughters side."

"I don't want anybody to die, this is about what it's gonna take to survive." Tom explained.

"Yeah? Well I swear to god, anybody tries to take my little girl-" he reached for his weapon.

Jaden reached for her rifle, but Tom grabbed his arm first. "Hey, don't forget who the enemy is! Everyone where has had to make hard choices just to make it this far. And we're gonna make more, but if we fall apart now and start turning on each other, then it doesn't matter when the attack comes because we've already lost."

"And who's going to decide what to do when the attack comes? Weaver?"

"No, I will." Tom answered.

That was all Jaden needed to hear. She slung up her rifle and climbed down the bleachers. She walked around the people without much trouble. She trusted Weaver and Tom with her life, but when it came to the survival of the team, she trusted Tom more than she trusted Weaver. He wasn't military; he knew how to value the lives of the civilians and the fighters. She touched down on the ground and headed toward the south door.

"Jaden."

Jaden didn't need to look back to know it was Ben following her, but she looked back to make eye contact with him. "Ben."

"This is crazy, huh?" Ben asked.

Jaden titled her head. "Not quite the word I'd use, but yeah."

"You think we'll have to go?" Ben asked.

"I really don't know, Ben." Jaden explained. "I really hope we don't."

"Me too, but everyone's really on edge." Ben said.

"You could say that again. Hey, look I gotta get to patrol; I'll catch up with you later." Jaden said.

Ben nodded. "Yeah. Be careful."

Jaden couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. "Please, you should worry about packing, not me."

Ben shrugged. "Nothing left to pack."

Jaden rolled her eyes. "Later Ben."

Ben smiled and turned down the hall while Jaden kept going south. She immediately felt more lonely without Ben walking with her. She sighed and stepped out into the cold air. She climbed up the ladder onto the roof. The abandoned school bus was parked just outside the door of the south exit. Jaden could see Parkers outline already inside. She climbed up onto the roof and settled on her stomach. She set up her tripod and set her rifle on top. She leaned into her weapon and stared through her scope. Jaden heard the door opened below her. She watched Jimmy from the corner of her eye walk onto the buss.

A slight vibration caught Jaden's attention. A metallic echo sounded in the distance. It grew louder as the seconds passed, just the same amount of time it took for Jaden to realize what it was before the mech light blinded her. She could hear the mech walking toward the bus. She heard the mech open fire and the collision of the bullets against the bus. The light diverted from her sight, giving her the chance to open fire. Jaden took the mech into her sight and opened fire. The mech turned its attention to Jaden. Its laser scope zeroed in on her. She ducked from the sight just as it opened fire on her. She felt the debris spray by her. Below, she spotted Jimmy running from the bus, yelling for help. But there was no sign of Parker.

Several more fighters ran across the roof toward her position and opened fire. Jaden rolled back onto her stomach and took aim for the mech again. She rose to her knees, still firing.

"Cover me!" she ordered. She ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. She landed on the roof of the bus and rolled off onto the ground. She landed on her feet and hugged close to the bus. She ran backwards to the emergency exit. Jaden climbed up into the bus and ran to the front. Parker was lying across the seat. Blood splattered the chessboard that lay at his legs.

"Clayton, Mike, go for the mech!" came Weaver's orders.

She looked back as Weaver climbed into the back. "Captain!"

"Where's Jimmy?" he demanded.

"Inside. Parkers dead." "Jaden answered.

Tom entered the bus from the front doors. "Any sign of him?"

"No, Jaden says he's inside." Weaver answered.

"Mech's retreating!" Mike called.

"Help!" came a yell.

"That's Jimmy!" Jaden said. She sprinted down the back of the bus. She could hear Weaver and Tom coming up behind her. They ran back into the school and down the hall.

"Tom, take the hall. Jaden, lower stairs. Go! Go!" Weaver ordered.

Jaden ran down the stairs, leading back down to the lower, unused hall. She remembered the doors at the bottom of the stairs had been locked. She knew because she'd slipped through them at times during her supply runs empty-handed. She jumped the stairs, catching sounds of Jimmy below.

"Jimmy!" she yelled. She jumped the final stairs and landed in front of the doors. She saw a skitter standing over Jimmy. She yanked the door open as far as it could go and squeezed her way inside. She lifted her rifle up and took aim.

Suddenly the skitters head exploded in front of her, sending brains, skull, and blood all over Jaden's body. The skitter collapsed in a heap in front of Jaden. Jaden looked up to see Weaver standing just at the hall entrance. He slung back the gauge, ejecting the empty casing.

Weaver walked around the dead skitter toward Jimmy, who had yet to move from off the ground. Jimmy shook on the ground, looking up at Weaver. "Jimmy?" he held out a hand in front of the boy. "Jimmy."

Jimmy slowly took Weaver's hand and rose to his feet.

"You alright?"

Jimmy broke into tears. He wrapped his arms around Weaver and started crying. Weaver, though uncomfortable by the situation, did not remove jimmy. He gently patted Jimmy's shoulder. "It's okay. It's okay, son."

Jaden sighed and heaved herself from the bloodied floor. She walked around the skitters corpse. Weaver turned to Jaden and nodded. She turned and headed back down the hall, where Tom would be coming from. She rounded the corner and nearly ran into Tom.

"Whoa, Jaden! What happened?" he asked.

"I found Jimmy, and the skitter. Weaver's with Jimmy right now." Jaden explained.

"Is he okay?"

Jaden nodded. "He's shaken, but he's alright."

Tom nodded. "Okay. Get back to your post once you clean up."

Jaden looked down at her bloodied clothes and then back up at Tom. "Probably a good idea."

"Yeah."

Jaden walked past Tom and headed back to her quarters. Her shirt stuck to her chest and arms. The blood was already drying on her face, making her braids stick to her face. What was worse, it smelled horrible. She prayed the smell wouldn't stay in her clothes. At least her remaining patrol wouldn't be as exciting. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing either.

* * *

The 2nd Mass was still on edge the following morning. Most of the supplies had been packed away and only the supplies that were opened were served for breakfast. Ben stood at the tables, looking over the different granola bars laid out.

Suddenly someone pushed his arm roughly. "Why don't you take one as get out of here?"

"What's your problem?" Ben asked.

"I'm not standing in line with this razor-back. One's like him are the reason the skitters are coming." He said.

Maggie stepped in between them. "Hey, take what you want."

Hal followed Maggie and grabbed the guy. "Hey, got a problem?"

The man smiled. "No problem. Just glad we're not bringing these harnessed kids back to the 2nd Mass."

"Oh, nobodies stopped anything." Hal explained.

"Hey, you okay?" Jaden asked, appearing behind Ben. She wore a dark pink and black tank top. Borrowing it from Maggie as her shirt was still soaking out the skitter blood from the night before.

Ben looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Soon as we get the drugs doctor Glass needs, we're going to rescue as many of them as we can." Hal explained.

"You're just inviting a skitter attack." The man said.

"See, the skitters should know by now, anybody that messes with our families gets their asses kicked. "Hal explained. "By me."

"Okay, okay." The man said, stepping back.

Hal turned to look at Ben, but he was already out the door. Jaden turned as well, catching the last glimpse of Ben. Anger bubbled inside her and she turned back to the man.

"You should be thankful, some of us razor-backs are the reason the 2nd Mass is still alive." Jaden turned, showing off her bare back and needles.

* * *

_Razor-back_. The word was like acid in his mouth. It was a vile term that made Ben wish he hadn't come back. Every time he looked at his back, he saw those spikes still there, haunting him. The other kids were free from their needles, but not him. Why? Why did it have to be him?

Ben walked through the hall toward their family quarter. Everything the man had said kept replaying over and over in his head. _"You're just inviting a skitter attack."_ He was right. The longer the kids stayed with the 2nd Mass, the more danger everyone would be put in.

He walked into their quarters to find his dad looking in a small box. "Dad."

Tom looked up. "Hey."

"What're you looking for?"

"Oh, necklace that belonged to your mother." Tom answered.

Ben couldn't resist his next comment. "Gonna wear it?"

"No. I'm just, making sure it doesn't get lost in case we have to move fast."

"Dad listen. Um…it's okay. I wanna go." Ben said.

"Go where?" Tom asked, latching up the box.

"With that guy, Clayton." Ben answered, sitting on the desk.

Tom looked up in surprise.

"You're worried about what will happen to us if the skitters come, because of what they did to me."

"Ben-"

"You have to be ready to fight if they come. You can't do that-not really- if we're here." Ben said. "I've been thinking about something you told us, about world war two England."

Tom smiled. "During the Blitz."

"That the um, Germans were bombing London. Right?"

"Yep, and England sent their kids away to the country to keep them safe. While the parents stayed behind. Ben, I'm not sure this is the same things."

Ben stood up. "Well nothing is."

Tom sighed and stood up. He wrapped his arms around his son and held him close. He hated to admit it, but Ben was right. Things weren't the same, and the kids would be safer somewhere away from the fighting. "I wanna ask you a question. And I want the truth.."

"Okay."

Tom released Ben. "Are you…are you happy that you're back?"

"Of course." Ben answered without hesitation. "Are you glad you found me?"

"More than you'll ever know." Tom answered.

"Then let us do this for you." Ben said.

* * *

Jaden was watching the doors, eating her bar, when Tom entered. She could see from the way he walked through the crowd that he was about to say something. She spotted Ben standing by the doors, lingering alone. She glanced back at Tom and she knew what he was going to say.

"Everybody!" Tom yelled.

The gym fell into a hush.

"I've decide to send Matt and Ben along with Lieutenant Clayton." Tom announced.

Jaden sighed and lowered her head. It sucks being right.

"It'll put our kids a couple hours ahead of whatever's coming and I think that's a good thing." Tom explained. "By tomorrow, the third Massachusetts will be here, and if everything goes as planned we'll be reuniting with our kids by tomorrow night."

"We just got hit by a skitter. If they're still out there, how are you going to get through?" he asked Clayton.

"We're a small group on foot." Clayton answered. "We'll be ahead of the main skitter force and way under they're radar."

"If you're not-"

"And they're going to have a security detachment with them." Tom explained. "O'Brian and Fuller."

"I'd like Mike to come too, if that's right?" Clayton asked. "We go back."

"Okay." Tom said. "We know the skitters aren't after the youngest ones, the rest will go because our kids are our future, and they're safety has got to come first. So pack 'em up, they leave in an hour." Tom finished.

Jaden grabbed her rifle and jumped off the bleachers. She walked through the crowd to Tom. "Sir."

Tom turned to Jaden. "What do you need, Jaden?"

"Request permission to stay with the 2nd Mass." Jaden said.

Tom looked at Jaden. "All kids under eighteen go with Clayton, you know that."

Jaden nodded. "I do, but I also know that the 2nd Mass could use their best sniper with them instead of sending her away."

"Alright then, report to your post." Tom said.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Jaden said. She turned and headed toward the exit where Ben was no longer standing.

* * *

By the end of the hour, all the children accompanying Lieutenant Clayton had gathered out in front of the school. Parents and patrols joined the children for the sendoff. Parents and children checked packs and supplies one last time. Several parents had tears in their eyes as they hugged their children goodbye.

Ben was standing behind Matt, checking his back when Hal slammed the photo against his shoulder.

"Here." He said.

Ben grabbed the picture. "I told you to hold onto this."

"Well, I decided to come with you." Hal said. "Might as well hang onto it yourself dumbass."

"You're coming?" Ben asked.

"Yeah."

"Great, we'll actually have some peace and quiet." Jaden said, joining the boys.

"Very funny JJ." Hal said.

"Who's joking?" She turned to Matt and Ben. "Do you know how you can tell when Hal's on patrol? He's snoring."

Ben laughed. "You should try sleeping in the same room as him."

"Yeah the windows rattle." Matt said.

"What rattles the windows?" Tom asked, joining his boys.

"Hal's snoring." Matt answered.

"Oh yeah. Be sure you keep those people up all night for us." Tom joked.

Hal nodded. "I'll get 'em there and stay with them until you can catch up."

Ben walked around his dad to Jaden, who had taken back some distance to give the family some privacy. She was still wearing the black and pink tank top with her rifle slung in front of her. The metal beads of her braids had been removed. Her missing jacket and pack top Ben that she was serious about staying with the 2nd Mass.

"No beads?" he asked.

Jaden shook her head. "Make too much noise."

"You know, you still have a chance to come." Ben offered.

"Someone has to make sure this school holds. So you guys have something to come back to." Jaden explained.

"Right." Ben nodded. "You're not…you're not mad at me for going, are you?"

Jaden frowned. "No. No, I'm not mad. What happened in the gym this morning wasn't your fault. That prick had no right or reason to say those things beyond fear. I understand why you're going with Clayton, and it's your choice Ben. It's not my place to tell you what to think."

"Okay. You gonna say goodbye to Jimmy? I mean, I know you and he are close…ish."

Jaden shook her head. "Nah, Jimmy…" she paused. "He's still shaken with the skitter last night. And he hasn't quite forgiven me for not telling him I'm…a razor-back."

"He'll come around." Ben said.

"I hope so; I'm not too good with the silent treatment." Jaden explained.

Ben nodded.

Jaden swallowed. "Look…between you and me, this whole upcoming attack, sanctuary thing, doesn't sit right with me. That's part of why I'm not going. The other part, is that I have no intensions of running from the skitters when I can take them out. I plan on fighting for my freedom every chance I get."

"Makes sense." Ben said.

"Good." Jaden replied. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a blade and blue handled hunting knife. She tossed it in her hand and held it out to Ben. "Take it."

"Jaden I can't-"

"This doesn't sit right with me. I may be paranoid, but I might not be. Take this for protection." Jaden explained.

"Jaden, Hal, Mike, and two security guys are coming with us. We won't need-"

"It's a knife, not another rifle, Ben. Take the damn thing." Jaden ordered.

Ben sighed and took the knife from Jaden. "I hope I won't need it."

"So do I. Just make sure Hal doesn't see it or it's my ass." Jaden said. "And if you lose it, it's your ass. That's my favorite knife."

Ben chuckled and slipped the knife into his pocket. "Try not to miss me too much JJ."

Jaden snorted. "In your dreams, Mason."

Ben winked. "Always." He turned quickly, rejoining his family.

Matt looked up at his dad. "I don't wanna go."

"I know but it'll only be for a few days , maybe less." Tom said. "It's gonna get better." He kissed Matt's head.

"_It's gonna get better_? IS that the best advice a college professor can pull?" Ben asked.

"Well it's the best I've got. Be safe, I love you." Tom hugged Ben.

Terry walked in front of the group. "Alright, on me!"

The group began forming up. Jaden slipped through quickly and grabbed Ben's sleeve. She pulled him back and wrapped her arms around him. She released him again before Ben had a moment to react. "Good luck."

Ben nodded. "You too."

"Yo Ben!" Hal called.

Ben turned and jogged to catch up with his brothers. He glanced back and waved to his dad, but Jaden had vanished.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Hal said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jaden will wait for you." Matt joked.

"Shut up." Ben muttered. It was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Jaden stood on the roof of the school, watching the kids pull out with Terry in the lead. She spotted the Mason boys in the center of the group. Ben's arm was wrapped around Matt's back as they walked away. She sighed to herself, reprimanding herself. She was better than this. She was in control. She couldn't get involved, or even think of getting involved with anyone, let alone Mason's son. They were in the middle of a war with aliens-that was still hard to believe. She had needles sticking out of her back, and she was running faster than most people. Who would want to get close to her? Someone who was in a similar situation as she; apparently. And because of her momentary weakness, she had not only broken her personal boundaries, by hugging Ben, she's also given him her knife. This was not acceptable for a fighter in her situation.

The group vanished from her sight, earning another sigh. It was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

big chapter but i'm trying to keep it in the episodes now. obvoisly this is sanctuary. they might split scenes between characters, but most of them now will focus on JJ.


	10. Sanctuary Part 2

Nothing had changed since the kids headed out with Terry the day before. Patrols were doubled and stationed at everyone point of the school. Packing was in high gear inside. Ammunition was being dispersed to everyone with a gun. Jaden was sitting on the floor with Maggie and Sarah, a heavily pregnant young woman whom Maggie had grown close with. Her rifle was set on the floor as she drank from her canteen. Maggie stood beside Sarah, talking. Sarah leaned back on the bench she was sitting on, holding her protruding stomach.

"Keep that ammo out back with the 50 cal." Weaver ordered. "3rd Mass comes in hot, skitters and mechs can't be far behind, we're gonna have to be able to move fast."

"Yeah that's going to be easier for some than others." Maggie called.

Weaver turned toward them. "Sarah. Right?"

Sarah nodded and stood up slowly.

"Did Doctor Glass give you any kind of ETA?" Weaver asked.

Sarah nodded." Yeah, two days ago. He's stubborn."

"It's a boy?"

"Dunno, just didn't like calling him '_it_'." Sarah explained.

"Right, well let's hope that you can hang on until after we moved, excuse me." Weaver said.

"Captain, do you have any children?" Sarah asked.

Weaver turned back toward them. "Two daughters."

Jaden's brows rose slightly. She hadn't heard anything about Weaver having a family. Judging by his voice it was a tough subject for him as well.

"You better get in line before the pot runs dry, mama." Maggie said.

Sarah walked from the group to the food line.

"If this attack happens, she gonna have to keep up." Weaver answered.

"Don't worry bout her. We all do what we have to do." Maggie replied.

"_We_? What are you, her keeper?"

"No, just pragmatic, get in the chow line with the pregnant lady, nobody even minds if you ask for seconds." Maggie said walking away.

Jaden sighed and rose to her fee.t

"Jaden, aren't you supposed to be on watch?" Weaver asked.

"Five minutes before my second shifts starts sir, just wanted a bit of food before I got." Jaden answered.

"Second shift?" Weaver asked.

"Yes sir. Figured standing on guards better than running around packing." Jaden explained.

"I need soldiers to be alert."

"I am sir." Jaden answered as she walked away. She walked up beside Maggie and Sarah. "Butting heads with Weaver right before a rumored attack is not a good idea Maggs."

"Oh, the mute speaks." Maggie joked. "I haven't a peep outta you since the kids left yesterday."

"Don't change the subject." Jaden warned.

Maggie shrugged. "What? I'm just sticking up for the forgotten people of the 2nd Mass."

Sarah smiled. "I appreciate that."

Jaden patted Sarah's shoulder. "Hang in there mama. I'll see you ladies later."

"What about chow?" Maggie asked.

"Not hungry." Jaden called walking out of the gym. She headed for the front doors, where her third shirt was stationed.

Weaver was already hesitant about her second shift, she hated to think what he would do if she'd told him it was her third? Truth be told, Jaden was the slightest bit exhausted from the lack of sleep. She felt as energetic as she had when she woke up the day before. And staying on patrol was better than working inside and let her mind drift to the kids.

That still bugged her. Now, she hadn't met Clayton before she was cut from the harnessed, so she may sound biased, but she did not trust him one bit. It was far too convenient about his arrival. Maybe she was just paranoid.

Tom walked into the hall in front of her. Guess it was time to find out.

"Tom!" she called.

Tom turned. "Jaden. You on patrol again?"

"On my way, I just…I need to talk to you about this." Jaden said.

"About what?" Tom asked.

"This supposed attack." Jaden answered.

Tom jerked his head toward the door. He opened the door and stepped back into his quarters. Jaden followed him. Tom shut the door behind him and folded his arms. "What do you need to talk about."

"Honestly, something isn't right about this. Claytons timing, the mech and skitter, the kids leaving, nothing sound right." Jaden said.

"How so?"

"Claytons timing was just too perfect. He shows up right before an attack, but only takes the kids to leave us to defend ourselves. Why not just pull us all out at once?" Jaden asked.

"Porters orders." Tom answered.

Jaden nodded." Fair enough, but would Porter order the kids out or everyone if there was an attack coming?"

Tom thought about what Jaden was saying. In truth, Porter would pull everyone out and tell them to find a new station, not split them up unless he had a good reason. "Have you told anyone else?"

Jaden shook her head.

"Any sing of the escort?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, if the escort isn't back by tonight, tell me." Tom said.

Jaden frowned. "Sir?"

"If the escort isn't back by nightfall, I'm going out." Tom answered.

Jaden nodded.

* * *

Much to Jaden's apprehension, the escort had not returned by nightfall. If there hadn't been mutters of uncertainty or doubt, there were dozens now. And not just from Jaden, but from other parents who wanted word that their children were safe. Jaden sat on the overhang of the school, waiting for Tom to exit the school. True to his word, once Jaden had told him the scouts hadn't returned, Tom wasted no time preparing to head out. She watched Tom step out from beneath the overhang and pass Weaver.

"Captain."

"The conditions of theses bikes is a disgrace." Weaver said.

"That right? I'll have to look into that." Tom said. He checked over the bikes." Which ones of these are gassed up?"

Dai looked up from the bike he was working on and pointed to the two bikes in front of him. "Those two are good to go."

Tom looked up to the overhang. "Jaden!"

Jaden grabbed the pole below her and slid down to the ground. She jogged to the bikes and mounted the second one. She zipped her coat up to her chin and grabbed are braids. She twisted them up to keep the wind from flinging her braids back into her face.

"I don't remember you being assigned to patrol. And I know for damn sure that Jaden wasn't assign to four patrols in one day." Weaver said.

"That's right, you're assigning us now." Tom said.

"We have fighters for that. And Jaden, we are going to have a long discussion about your patrol schedule." Weaver said.

"Jaden's coming with me." Tom said. "It's been forty-eight hours, no sign of the skitters, no sign of the third, at the very least the escort should've been back by now."

"So they were delayed, it happens in war" Weaver stated.

"That's not good enough." Tom said pulling out the map. "Clayton says he's taking the kids to Westminster. That's half a day's walk, we could do that in a couple hours . We'll go ,we'll check it out, it's all fine we'll come back."

"What happens if the skitters attack while you're gone?" Weaver asked. "Jaden's our best spotter on the roof, and our only sniper. What if they come after you? Neither one are just another civi."

Tom walked to the bike.

"Better us than the 2nd." Jaden said. "I'll hear them coming before we see them."

"I could order you to stay!" Weaver threatened.

"You could!"

"Tom, Whatever happens I want you and Jaden back." Weaver ordered.

Tom revved the bike, Jaden did the same. The engines roared to life. Jaden released the break and shot forward. Tom followed right behind her. They drove down the street in the direction of the sanctuary.

"What are you hoping we find?" Jaden asked.

"That I'm nothing more than a paranoid father." Tom answered.

Jaden smirked. "No offence professor, but I hope we're both wrong about this."

"So do I." Tom replied.

They drove in silence for the remainder of the trip. They followed the road marked on the map through the outskirts of the city. When the road vanished, they kept riding at Clayton's directions. Jaden kept her attention to their surroundings, listening for anything she could hear over the loud motors.

Tom came to a stop in an empty field.

Jaden pulled up alongside him. "Where are we?"

Tom looked up from the map. "Where Clayton's Sanctuary should be."

"Son of a bitch." Jaden snapped. She revved her engine, holding the front break. She swung her bike in a one eighty turn, spraying dirt and grass behind her. She released the break and shot forward with Tom following close behind her.

* * *

They pulled up into the front of the school several hours later. Tom stopped his bike and climbed off quickly. Jaden remained on her bike checking over her rifle. Tom marched up to the stairs as Weaver walked out to meet him.

"About time." He said. "What'd you find?"

"Nothing." Tom answered. "This map is wrong."

"What're you talking about?"

"Oh it rural alright, but we didn't see anything even close to Clayton's sanctuary." Tom explained. "Still no sign of the 3rd?"

Weaver shook his head. "No."

"Escorts aren't back yet?"

"No, still not back." Weaver said. "Damnit, Clayton has no reason to lie to us."

"Then why is it, not one thing is holding up. We need to organize search teams. Kids on foot couldn't have gone far." Tom said.

"No way, our orders are clear, we're to-"

"Orders relayed to us by a guy we barely know!" Tom replied. He turned around and headed back to the bike.

"This is a dicey situation where we don't have clue one about what might've really happened." Weaver explained, following Tom.

"You know something's not right." Tom replied, mounting the bike.

"All I know is what I've been told. We wait."

"You wait, I' going back out. It'll be daylight soon." Tom said. He revved the bike and took off.

Jaden followed after him. "You know, one of these days, the way you disobey Weaver's orders is going to bite you on the ass."

"If my boys are safe at the time, I won't give a damn." Tom replied.

* * *

The kids were exhausted. Most of them had fallen asleep upstairs the moment they laid down on the beds, Matt included. Lourdes, Hal, Ben, Rick, and Jimmy were still awake downstairs. It was quiet outside, too quite considering Clayton and his men were tracking them down. Still, Lourdes found it enough to take to the piano and play the piece that was laid out on top.

Ben rose from the couch and walked over to Hal. "You think they'll find us?"

Hal looked over his shoulder. "They'll try. You should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." Ben answered. "I should go ahead, try and get some help."

"No. We're staying together. Get a couple hours sleep and then head out." Hal explained.

"They're exhausted. You're exhausted." Ben pointed out. "I can move faster on my. Let me do this."

Jimmy, who was sitting by the back door behind them, looked up. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ben asked.

"What if you get lost? Or you just keep going?" Jimmy asked.

"Keep going where?"

"Some place safer." Jimmy answered.

Ben shrugged. "Jaden trusted me enough to keep up with her. I know you used to trust her decision."

"That's right and Jaden's saved my ass a number of times." Hal said. "Besides, the only place he's going is the school. And he's right. We need the help."

Hal walked to the isle in the kitchen and grabbed Ben's coat. He turned back to Ben, who was following a few steps behind him, and tossed him his jacket. "You go to that highway and you follow it. You stay off road as much as you can; you see or hear anybody you run. Run all the way back to the school."

"Alright." Ben nodded. He suddenly felt more nervous than he had running supplies with Jaden just a few days ago. "Hal, I um…I never said thanks for um…for getting me from the skitters."

"You're welcome." Hal said. "Math geek."

Ben snorted. "Dumb jock." He turned to the front door and walked outside. He pulled his coat on and took off down the street.

Ben ran as hard as he could, remembering Jaden's training. He followed the highway as Hal instructed, but stayed off the road. The air was quiet around him, almost hinting that something was coming after him. The road formed into a bridge for the stream.

Ben hopped off the bridge and hung to side for a drink. He knelt down beside the creek and dipped his hands into the cold water.

"You saw somebody?" came a voice.

Ben dropped the water.

"No not yet."

Ben moved from the creek into the brush. He peeked through and saw Clayton's men walking down the road. He reached into his pocket for Jaden's knife. If they fund him, the knife wouldn't make much difference against their guns, but it would be worth a try.

"They must've gone on the road here." Clayton said.

"Alright, they can't be traveling too fast with the little ones tagging alone, so let's keep our eyes open."

They walked down the street, unaware of Ben's presence. Ben watched as they headed for the neighborhood the others were in. Ben waited until they were out of sight and rose from the bushes. He turned and ran as fast as he could.

He'd only run a few steps when someone shot in his direction. Ben stopped and looked around. A large man Ben recognized from the sanctuary was aimed for him. Ben looked behind him, his partners had to have hard that shot and would come investigate.

"Don't move boy." He ordered.

Ben had two choices, move and risk being shot at again. Or stay where he was and get caught. He opted for number once. He ducked beneath the bushed and opened the knife. He heard the large man coming for him through the brush. Ben gripped the knife tightly and shot up. He stabbed the knife into the man's leg. The man cried out in pain and aimed his rifle toward Ben. Ben grabbed the barrel of the gun and pushed it from his head. He grabbed the lower barrel and jerked the gun free from the man. The man staggered to the ground in front of ben. Ben swung the gun ,slamming the butt into the man's head. The man slumped onto the round unconscious, but alive. Ben tossed the rifle into the creek and pulled the knife from his leg.

Ben wiped the blood off on the man's pants. "I owe you JJ." He turned and sprinted back down the road, staying inside the tree line.

* * *

Tom and Jaden drove through streets. After taking numerous alternate routes to searching, they headed down a rural area. Tom led the way with Jaden not far behind. Tom slowed to a stop with Jaden pulling up alongside him. Jaden looked up at the trees. It was so quiet around them, it made her nervous. Like a horror movie setting almost.

"How far out are we?" Jaden asked.

"Far." Tom answered. "If this wars coming, it's taking its sweet. Time-"

"Something's coming." Jaden said.

Tom turned to her." What?"

"I hear something-or someone- running towards us." Jaden explained. She slung her rile in front of her and cleared the sight. She watched the tree line for her target. She spotted something moving toward them, coming to the edge of the line.

"Is that Ben?" Tom asked. "Ben!"

Jaden looked up from her scope. "Hot damn." She climbed off her bike and jogged to Ben.

"Dad!" Ben called.

Tom climbed off his bike and ran to Ben. "Where's Hal and Matt?"

"They're with the other, but they don't know Clayton's coming." Ben explained.

"They're not at the sanctuary?" Tom asked.

"No, no, no, Mike said it wasn't safe so we left. And they started shooting at us." Ben explained.

"Who was shooting at you? Clayton?"

Ben nodded.

"What the hells he doing shooting at kids?" Jaden asked.

"Dad, I think Mike's dead." Ben said.

"Is anybody else hurt?" Tom asked.

"I don't know." Ben answered.

"Alright, you're okay. Jaden's going to take you back, but first I need you to tell me everything." Tom said.

Ben nodded. "Um…last night, Hal and Mike woke us up and told us to leave. Mike said that they made a deal with the skitters. They trade kids to the skitters in return for their safety. We ran into Tessa, one of the sanctuary kids and Hal asked her if she knew about the deal with the skitters and she said she was trying to make it so Hal could stay with them. She called her dad and we bolted, then they started shooting as us. And Mike stayed behind to buy us some time and…we heard a shot and that was it."

Tom nodded. "Okay, where are the others?"

"They're safe, in a house just down the road from here, but Clayton and his men are on their way." Ben explained.

Tom turned to Jaden. "Jaden, you get Ben back to the school, tell Weaver everything that's going on."

"Where're you going?"

"To buy you some time." Tom said.

"Dad-"

"No arguments, Ben, you go back with Jaden." Tom said.

Jaden ran to her bike and mounted. She kick started her bike and revved the engine. "Don't do anything stupid until the cavalry gets there."

"Then you better haul ass back there." Tom replied.

Ben climbed onto the bike behind Jaden.

"Better hold on Ben, we're hauling ass." Jaden said. She revved the engine again and released the back break. The bike spun in a one eighty, kicking up dirt behind her. She released the front break and the bike shot off. Ben's grasp around her middle tightened as they sped off toward the school.

* * *

Jaden pushed the bike to its max. She took corners too fast and barely slowed her speed once. Ben held onto her waist tightly as she drove. But they couldn't waste any time. Not with Clayton's deal with the skitters still echoing in their minds. The dirt road began paved concrete as they entered the city. Jaden steered them to the front of the school, where patrols were still doubled and nothing had happened since they last checked in. She killed the engine and was off her bike the by the time someone had ran for Weaver. She was running to the steps to meet Weaver.

"Where's Tom?" he asked.

"In e hell of a lot of trouble." Jaden answered. "Everything Clayton told us was a lie. There were no orders from Porter, no attack; it was all a trap to get the kids."

Weaver frowned. "Why?"

"He's trading the kids to skitters for their safety." Ben explained, joining them on the steps.

"Ben thinks that Mike could be dead and Tom stayed to buy us time. Sir, if we don't leave we could lose all of them." Jaden said.

Weaver turned to Ben. "Can you lead us back to the sanctuary?"

Ben nodded. "Yes sir."

"Okay. I need ten fighters with me now!" Weaver ordered. "Get the vehicles, we're getting the kids back! We move out in one minute!"

Jaden turned and ran back to her bike. She kicked started the bike and turned it around. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. Ben was standing behind her. He climbed on the back of the bike and put his arms around her.

"I'm riding with you." Ben said.

"It's safer with Weaver." Jaden replied.

"You're faster."

"You know your dad's gonna kill us both for letting you go back."

"He can only kill is if he's alive." Ben said.

"Then you better hold on, cause we're hauling ass back." Jaden said.

"Jaden, Ben, Dai, you're on point! Haul ass there and wait for us!" Weaver ordered.

Jaden waved over her shoulder and revved the engine. Dai mounted up beside her. Jaden nodded and released her break. She took off down the street again with Dai coming up fast behind her.

* * *

With Ben giving directions from behind her, Jaden and Dai led the way for the convoy through the countryside. They took the path Tom and Jaden had ridden just hours ago, following the path that Ben ran. They drove through a secluded neighborhood that Hal and the others had been in. But with no sign of them, the convoy kept moving.

Ben tapped Jaden's shoulder. Jaden hit the brakes and killed her engine. They were coming up on the sanctuary. Dai pulled up beside them and killed the engine. Ben and Jaden dismounted. Jaden slung her rifle in front and moved through the tree line. Ben and Dai stayed behind to wait for the convoy. She moved through the tree line toward the house.

Jaden came out just at the back of the house. She dropped to her stomach and took her sight. She spotted a young girl waiting outside, but no one else. She slipped back into the tree line down to the convoy.

Weaver and his men were waiting. "Report."

"No guards posted. At all. One girl's outside, but she's not armed. Looks like all their manpower's out looking for the kids." Jaden said.

"But you can't be sure."

"No sir."

"Alright, go in solo, take the girl and get the information. We'll follow." Weaver ordered.

Jaden nodded and turned back to the tree line. She slung her rifle back around her back and pulled out her pistol. She moved back through the tree line to the house. She slipped into the open and move quietly. The girl was still standing out alone. Big mistake for her. Jaden snuck up behind her nad put her have over her mouth, pressing the gun to her head. The girl stiffed against Jaden's grasp.

"Not one word." She warned.

The girl nodded.

Jaden pulled the girl out of sight. She lowered her hand. "How many armed men are still here?"

The girl swallowed nervously. "Th-thr-three."

"Where?"

"On…on the…the balcony." She answered.

"Anyone else armed? Any of the kids?"

The girl shook her head. "They're all downstairs."

"Good." Jaden said. She signaled to Weaver.

Weaver and his men moved along the house to the back door. "How many?"

"Three armed, kids are downstairs, guards are on the balcony." Jaden explained.

Weaver nodded. "Take the roof and watch for Clayton behind the chimney. One knock for our attention. Three knocks for incoming."

Jaden motioned her gun to the girl. "And her?"

"We'll move her downstairs." Weaver said. He grabbed the girls arm and pushed her back inside.

The men slipped into the house after Weaver. Jaden kept watch in case the girl was lying. Several stayed out, ready to move in front. Jaden holstered her pistol and turned to the roof.

"Need a hand?" Ben asked.

Jaden shrugged. "It could help."

Ben laced his fingers together and crouched down. Jaden put her foot inside Ben's hands and jumped. Ben lifted her up, giving her enough lift for her to grab the roof. Jaden heaved herself up onto the roof and set up her rifle. She looked into her scope and waited.

Below, she could hear Weaver and his men move through the house. No gunshots, which was a god thing for everybody. It looked like the girl was right and there weren't any other armed men inside. Jaden cleared her scope and listened.

In the distance, she could hear footsteps coming up. She stomped her foot on the roof, silencing everyone inside. She watched the forest line in front of the house. She spotted Tom walking toward the house at gunpoint. Jaden stomped three times on the roof and released the safety. She watched as the kids and Claytons men came into her line of vision. The men had the kids surrounded at gunpoint. Hal was in the rear, carrying Matt in his arms.

The group walked up the dirt road to the house. They crossed through the front yard, into Weaver's line of fire. Jaden set her finger on the trigger and waited.

"Alright, get all the kids in the stables, now!" Clayton ordered.

One of Clayton's men pulled Matt from Hal's arms and separated him from the other kids. Lourdes took Matt's hand and led him with the other kids. Tom stood where he was, still under guard. Matt looked back to his dad.

"No! I'm not going! Dad!" Matt yelled.

One of Clayton's men raised his gun to Tom.

Jaden took her shot. The bullet slammed into the man's back ,sending him to the ground seconds later. Clayton's men came to attention, but it was too late. Weaver and his men emerged from the house, all weapons pointed at Clayton. The men came around the house, completely covering every point of access. Jaden rose from the roof, taking sight on Clayton.

"DROP 'EM!" Weaver ordered.

One of Clayton's men turned to Weaver. Weaver turned and shot him instantly. "Okay who's next?"

Everyone lowered their weapons and put their hands on their heads.

"What about me, Dan? You gonna shoot me too?" Terry asked.

"Only if I have to." Weaver answered.

Terry turned to Tom. "Hey Tom, so what's the next step in this plan of yours?" He lowered his hands, holding a gun. "Cause I was thinking maybe-"

Tom fired before Terry or Jaden got a shot. Terry fell to the ground instantly.

Jaden exhaled with relief. "Nice shot professor."

Tom turned to Hal. "You okay?"

Hal nodded." Yeah. Did you know they were waiting for us?"

"I hoped." Tom looked to Weaver. "I wasn't sure you were gonna show up."

"Almost didn't." Weaver answered.

"Dad!" Ben called. He ran down the spiral stairs onto the ground.

"Told you to send the cavalry, not come with them." Tom replied.

Ben smiled and gave his dad a hug. Matt ran over to his dad and wrapped his arms around him. Tom looked to Weaver. "What do you wanna do about them?"

"We'll take their weapons, but I don't see bringing these people back to the 2nd Mass." Weaver answered. He was infuriated. "You people, you can go or you can stay I don't really give a damn, but if I find that you've been dealing with the skitters again I'll kill every last one of you."

Jaden eased her way down the roof. She slung her rifle around her back and dropped onto the balcony. As she walked down to the ground, she noticed the kids had congregated around Ben, congratulating him for bringing the cavalry. She hesitantly walked up to the group.

Jimmy looked over his shoulder. "Hey Jaden."

Jaden nodded. "Jimmy."

"Look…about…how I've been act-"

Jaden raised her hand to cut him off. "Hey, I'll forget if you forget. Deal?"

Jimmy nodded. "Deal. And thanks for coming."

"Hey, I'm always gonna look out for you Jimmy. Promise." Jaden replied.

"Alright, let's move out!" Weaver ordered.

The kids dispersed with the adults and headed back toward the tree line. Jaden walked behind everyone, letting the kids enjoy the moment of returning to the school, to their parents. Ben slowed his pace and met up with her.

Jaden smirked. "You keep doing this and people are going to talk."

"They already do." Ben answered. "I noticed Jimmy's talking to you again."

"Jealous?" Jaden asked.

Ben chuckled. "Of what?

"Competition." Jaden answered. "So, now that you've run. I mean, really run, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Ben nodded. "You're not getting rid of me."

"Well I tried."

* * *

Mikes service was held that evening, in front of the school He as buried beside other fallen members of the second. Dai and Anthony used one of the flags inside the school and folded it beside Mike's grave. A wooden cross had been made and placed at the head of the grave. Everyone that had known Mike had gathered outside for the service.

Hal stepped in front of the group. "Mike was a good man, good father. You could tell from being around him, how much he loved Rick. Like all of us here today, he was faced with the decision; he could've run and saved himself, but instead he stood his ground and fought for us. I'm gonna miss him. We're gonna miss him."

"Captain?" Tom asked.

"You go ahead." Weaver said.

Tom walked out into the front of the crowd. "If this was a proper military funeral, we'd have someone playing 'Taps'. It's a beguiler's song from the civil war. It used to signify the end of a day's work, and in a way it's a lullaby. It tells soldiers that all is well and it was safe to rest. So rest easy Mike, we'll take it from here."

Dai and Anthony began folding the flag. Lourdes stepped from the crowd, carrying the sheet music from the house. She opened the booklet and began singing. Maggie stepped up behind Hal and slipped her hand in his for support. Dai walked over to Rick and presented the flag to him. Rick slowly took the flag from Dai, unsure of what he should do with it. Anne walked forward and placed the ferns on Mike's grave.

One by one the crowd began to disperse. Rick was first to walk away, holding the flag halfheartedly. Weaver was next to leave with several other soldiers. After everything that had happened, word had to be sent to Porter before dark. Maggie left next, followed soon after by Hal. Tom and Anne left together, with Matt holding onto his dad's arm. By sunset, Jaden was the only one who remained.

She walked to the cross of Mike's grave. Her hair had been pulled down from the bun. Her hands were stuffed in her coat pockets, and her rifle was strapped to her back. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now am found, was blind, but now, I see._"

"I'm sure Mike appreciates that."

Jaden sighed. She didn't need to look back, but she did. Ben was standing just a few feet from her. His hands were inside his coat pockets. He shifted in his place, unsure if he should approach her. "You know, when I first joined the 2nd Mass, I was about as useless as a newborn. I couldn't shoot, I couldn't scout, I was nothing. One night, I got tired of it and I ran. I ran past a few shops and checked 'em out for supplies. Got a good load too. When I got back, I ran into Mike on patrol. He was impressed that I hauled all the supplies back on my own in just a few hours. Then he grilled my ass for leaving the base unprotected."

Ben walked up beside Jaden and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Mike's the one who convinced Weaver to make me the supply runner. He taught me to load, clean, fire my rifle, took watch while I ran. He looked after me, like he was my father. And when Rick came back, it was like watching a kid at Christmas." Jaden explained. She leaned her head against Ben's shoulder. Her eyes were blurring, but she wouldn't let the tears fall. If they fell, so would what was left of her resistance. "I never thanked him."

Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head against hers. "I think you just did."

* * *

sanctuary part 2. yay! next chapter to come in a few days.


	11. What Lies Beneath

Ben woke the next morning to someone shaking his shoulders. He was vaguely aware of someone talking to his while shaking him. He opened his eyes to find the room dimly lit. He blinked again to see his father leaning over him. "Dad?"

"Weaver wants to see you." Tom answered.

Ben sat up and yawned, not that he was tired it was just a habit that even the harness couldn't break. Hal and his dad were already awake, getting read as well. Matt was still asleep on the cot beside him. The kid could sleep through anything, literally. Ben sat up and grabbed the closest shirt he could find. He slipped it on over his needles and grabbed his shoes. Ben quickly tied them and rose from his cot. He found his coat on the couch. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the quarters.

"About time."

Ben jumped and looked down at the ground. Jaden was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her jacket was laid out on her lap. She wore her shoulder less top, finally clean of Skitter guts. Her rifle was in her hands. She looked up, obviously trying not to laugh at Ben's jumpiness. Hal, however, found it absolutely hilarious.

"Stop doing that." Ben said.

Jaden stood up. "Then stay on your guard."

"What're you doing here, anyways?" Ben asked.

"Weavers wants to see us." Jaden said.

"Yeah, I know." Ben replied.

Jaden jerked her head. "So let's go then."

Ben walked alongside Jaden down the hall to Weaver's office. "Weaver ever called you in this early before?"

"Yep."

"What for?"

"A run. A big one too." Jaden answered.

"Think we got a run?"

"It's a guarantee." She answered.

Weaver's door was open, as it often was. The two walked into the office. Weaver was standing at the large table, looking over maps and lists. He didn't make contact as they entered.

"Captain." Jaden said.

"You two are making a rung." Weaver said, getting to the point.

"Inventory?"

"Everything." Weaver answered. "In two days, the 2nd Mass is meeting up with the other resistance and waging an attack against the structure. We need supplies. Medicine, food, ammunition, everything you can scrounge, bring it in."

Jaden's brows rose.

"Problem?" Weaver asked.

"What's our distance?"

"All of Acton."

"Return time?" Ben asked.

"Tomorrow night." Weaver answered. "You leave once we're through. Any questions?"

"No sir."

"Then get going."

Jaden and Ben turned and left Weaver in his office. They walked toward the supply room for their equipment.

"This is a big run." Ben said.

"Full assault against that structure in Boston, and you're worried about the run?" Jaden asked.

"It's the lesser of the two I wanted to address." Ben replied. He loaded his pack with a few MRE's. "I'm thinking a zigzag route through Acton for pick up and straight through for return."

"You read my mind." Jaden said. She loaded extra clips and slung up her supply bags over her back. She unclipped her shoulder holster and tossed it to Ben. "We can't spare any rifles, but you're going armed."

"Jaden-"

"I have another gun, Ben. Shut up and soldier up." Jaden ordered.

Ben removed his jacket and quickly slung up the holster. It was easier to do what Jaden said than argue with her. He was learning that fast. He slipped his jacket on again and grabbed his bags. "You ready?"

Jaden slung her rifle over her shoulder. "Are you?"

"Just try to keep up." Ben replied.

"Oh, competitive are we? I'll remember this when you eat my dust today Mason." Jaden said.

* * *

Nightfall found the two teenagers bunkered in an abandoned office building, just on the edge of Acton. Jaden was on guard. She lay beneath a window with her rifle set beside her. Ben sat just a few feet from her. The entire day of scavenging for supplies had turned up with only two full bags of supplies with four more bags each remaining. The map and the two bags of supplies were set between them. Ben held the small flashlight above the map, just enough so anything outside would not be able to see it.

Jaden shook her head and sighed. "This is the worst haul I have ever pulled. We've gone through the entire city faster than expected with only filling two bags. But without any other shops, houses, of buildings to scrounge through, we'll just be wasting our time tomorrow."

Ben leaned over the map. "What about Carlisle? It's about six miles from Acton."

"Weavers ordered us to stay in Acton."

"Acton doesn't have the supplies we need, you said it yourself. Carlisle is only an hour run from here, we could easily gather enough supplies from there and make it back to the school by tomorrow night."

Jaden looked up from the map and Ben. "When did you start disobeying orders?"

Ben shrugged. "I learned everything from you."

"Funny." Jaden said. She closed her journal with the map inside. "Okay, pack it up, we're running to Carlisle."

Ben slipped his canteen inside his personal pack. He stood up and slung both supply packs over his back before Jaden could say anything.

Jaden stood up and slung her rifle over her back. "You think you can handle both packs?"

"Think you can keep up?" Ben replied.

Jaden's eyes narrowed at Ben. "You're going to eat your words and my dust, Mason."

"Then you better prove it, JJ." Ben replied.

Jaden peeked out the window and looked back at Ben. "Clear."

They slipped out of the building, hugging close to the wall. Jaden led the way with Ben close behind her. Without a word between them, they moved silently through the last few blocks of the city. Ben managed to keep the bags from banging too much against his back, keeping the noise to a minimal. Once they cleared the town, they ran. With both fully stuffed bags, Ben had no problem keeping up with Jaden. They followed the highway, but kept off the main road, keeping to the forest line.

Carlisle came into view and they slipped into the trees completely. They used the trees as cover to enter the city. They came out at a park no less, wild and miss kept as the remainder of the world was. They ducked beneath one of the play structures that remained. Ben pulled the bags from his back and set them on the ground. Jaden slung her rifle to the front of her and dropped her pack. She fished out her leather journal and removed the map from within it. Ben pulled out his light and turned it on.

"Okay, we're going to have to be care. We haven't had any recon of this town. Any one of these places could be a trap." Jaden said.

"Then let's take the smaller shops closest to use, avoid any major threats." Ben suggested.

Jaden nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Ben killed his light and picked up the bags. Jaden packed away the map and journal. They emerged from the park and moved down the street. They stayed in the shadow of the building, moving through the streets. Jaden scoped out the streets, searching for skitters and mechs. She signaled to Ben, who ran across the street. Jaden slung her rifle and ran behind him. Ben kept watch as Jaden made her way to the corner. Jaden kept hold of her rifle as she jogged across the street. She ducked around the building and knelt on the ground.

"There's a shop just around the corner from us." Jaden said. "I caught a glimpse through the building."

"We can take the alley." Ben replied.

Jaden stood up and led the way. They hung close to the building shadows. Ben was only feet behind Jaden on the sidewalk. They found the shop just down the street from them, a small pharmacy on the corner of the street. The window was shattered in, but the shelves were still stocked enough. Jaden ran up the steps and entered the pharmacy slowly. Ben entered behind her. Jaden made a quick sweep over the pharmacy before pulling off one of her empty bags. She passed it to Ben and walked back onto the steps.

Ben quickly moved through the shelves of the pharmacy, grabbing anything that the group could use. He pulled bandages, wraps, band aids, antiseptics and shoved them all into the bag. He hopped the counter in the back and search through the prescriptions. Bottles or Percocet, oxycodone, antibiotics, were stuffed in the bags. He even managed to find sterile syringes for insulin use, but figured Anne could use them anyways. Ben pulled them out and loaded them. It was unbelievable that they'd found an untouched pharmacy. He slung his pack back on his shoulder and headed to the door.

"How'd we do?" Jaden whispered.

"Full bag." Ben answered.

Jaden smiled. "That's what I love to hear."

"Where next?"

"We'll keep moving east, we're bound to run into another food source." Jaden answered. She stepped down and started walking.

Ben adjusted the three full packs and followed after her. They moved in silence down the sidewalk. The empty town was quiet, like most of the cities were now, but there was a strangeness about the silence, that it could end any second. A mech or skitter could appear and start firing at them. Neither said it, but both knew it could happen.

They came to an three way intersection and stopped. Carlisle was a small town, but its main intersection was fairly large. It was a good sixty yards from one street to the other, and next to no cover. There was a single car in the interception, about four yards from them. If anything was down the street, it could easily pick them off.

Jaden knelt down and sighed. "This isn't good."

"Can we go around? Find a more secluded way?" Ben asked.

Jaden shook her head. "No, even if we crossed sideways, we'd be exposed, with no cover. We're going to have to cross here."

Ben adjusted the bags on his back. "You got me covered?"

Jaden peeked her gun around the corner. A quick sweep revealed a ghost town street. "Yep. Go."

Ben sprinted across the opened intersection. He ducked behind the front of the car and paused. He glanced back to Jaden. Jaden motioned for Ben to keep going without making eye contact. Ben turned and kept running. He felt completely exposed in the open as he ran. He jumped up the sidewalk and hid in the shadows of the next building. Ben pulled out one of his pistol and looked around the corner. He turned to Jaden and nodded.

Jaden strung up her rifle and sprinted from the building safety. Not two steps out, did a mech light illuminate Jaden in the middle of the street. Jaden paused for split second, in utter shock. Both she and Ben opened fire on the mech. They met with success, shooting out the light. The laser dispersed, locking onto Jaden. Jaden threw herself out of the lasers sight. The mech fired, sending a wave of debris and dust into the air. Ben shielded his face from the debris. He coughed and looked back to the car. Jaden had disappeared in the thick fog of dust.

"Jaden!" he yelled.

The dust took forever to clear, but as it did, Ben made out the outline of Jaden's head. Slowly the rest of her body came into his line of vision. Jaden pressed against the front of the car on the ground, using it as cover. Her rifle was lying on the ground beside her. Her head was leaned back and her eyes closed tight. She was hurt, bad.

Ben dropped the supply bags on the ground and sprinted across the street. The mech lasers targeted him, but Ben dove out of range as they fired. He reached the car and shielded Jaden from the rain of debris. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my leg. Nice job pinning us here, dumbass." Jaden replied.

"You're welcome." Ben stated. He moved to Jaden's left side and brought her arm around his shoulder. He grabbed the waistline of her pants, noting the wetness on the fabric. He carefully lifted Jaden into a crouching position. "Cover us."

Jaden slung up her rifle and pulled out her pistol. "Got us covered."

With her weight on his waits, Ben spirited from the car. The mechs sights immediately zeroed in on them and opened fire. Jaden returned fire to the best of her ability, but her injuries and the uneasy motions her accuracy was diminished. They reached the safety of the building and kept going. Behind them, the haunting steps of the mech followed. Jaden limped alongside Ben, trying to keep up to the best of her ability. They raced down the street, putting as much distance between the mech and themselves.

"Cross the street and take the alley." Jaden ordered.

Ben did as he was told. He was learning it was best to leave the arguing for later. They quickly moved across the street, risking the mechs targeting. The footsteps were growing closer to the corner behind them. They maneuvered into the alley and kept going. Ben weaved them around dumpsters and debris from above. They moved until they reached a door and Ben got an idea.

Ben leaned Jaden against the wall of the alley. "One sec."

Ben kicked the door in and quickly pulled Jaden inside. He kicked the door shut behind them. They waited in silence, listening to the mechanical footsteps of the mech patrolling the street. It walked past the alley and continued down the street past their post.

Jaden sighed beside him. "Good thinking."

Ben carefully moved from the door with Jaden and nodded. "I do that occasionally."

Jaden snorted and then cried out. Her left leg gave out, throwing her balance completely off. Ben quickly caught Jaden, taking all her weight. He eased Jaden onto the floor and knelt down beside her. He pulled out his light and flicked it on. Jaden winced at the sudden illumination, which was perfect because Ben didn't want her to see his reaction.

Her right leg had taken heavy shrapnel from the mech blast. Blood had soaked the entire leg of her pants from hip to hem. Her left leg had been impaled by a glass shard, still embedded in her thigh. An upper examination revealed numerous bleeding cut on her face and severe gash on her forehead near the hairline.

Jaden looked down at her leg. "Damn."

"It's not as bad as it looks." Ben said.

Jaden snorted and leaned her head against the wall. "Are you kidding? Eighty percent chance the femoral artery was hit. I'll probably bleed out in the hour."

Ben pulled off his holster and wrapped it around her leg to slow the bleeding. "Then we need to get you back to the school."

"No, no, you need to get the supplies. The 2nd Mass needs them." Jaden replied.

Ben frowned in disbelief. "JJ, you need medical help. I'm not leaving you here."

"You don't have a choice, Ben. We're days away from an offensive attack, the 2nd Mass needs these supplies." Jaden explained.

"I can carry you and the supplies-"

"BEN LISTEN!" Jaden yelled. "Supplies are top priority. You can't put my life over the 2nd Mass. That's not how it works."

"Jaden can't just leave you here."

"Well you're going to. You're a fighter, now Ben. Sometimes you have to leave someone behind, but you have to keep going." Jaden explained.

Ben nodded reluctantly.

Jaden grabbed her pack and pulled out the map. She draped it over her lap. "Once you grab the supplies, take the highway straight back, don't stop, don't hesitate, you run. Run straight back to the school."

"Got it." Ben said.

Jaden pulled her rifle strap from her shoulder and held it out.

Ben shook his head. "JJ-"

"You're going to need it more than me." Jaden said.

Ben hesitantly took the rifle from Jaden. "I'll come back for you."

"You better not." Jaden hissed, adjusting her leg.

"Do you want any of the morphine we salvaged?"

Jaden shook her head. "No, save it for the 2nd Mass."

Ben nodded.

"Good luck Ben." Jaden said.

Ben rose from the floor and walked to the door. He carefully opened the door and scouted the alley. He took one last look at Jaden and slipped out into the alley. It was as quiet as ever, but the threat of the mech passing through still loomed in his head. And with Jaden seriously injured and virtually defenseless made the threat exponentially more dangerous. He jogged down the alley and paused at the main street. He stepped into the street and moved toward the supplies. They were still lying on the ground, untouched by the mechs. He gathered the three backs onto her back and took off down the street.

* * *

Activity in the base vicinity had been diminished. With Weaver, Tom, and Hal off base, the chain of command had fallen to Anthony for the evening. Dai was on watch on the north entrance of the school. He was leaning against the barricade, watching out one of the tires. He wasn't fond of active patrol nights, but sometimes the dull patrols were just as bad.

Suddenly Ben sprinted across the grass. He leapt over the barricade and landed just feet from the Dai. Dai noticed Ben carried three duffle bags and a sniper rifle. Ben looked around the barricade, breathing heavily.

"Ben!" Dai called.

Ben spun around. "Dai, where's….where's my dad?"

"He's scouting with Weaver and Hal. What's going on?" Dai asked

"Jaden's…Jaden's hurt…bad." Ben explained.

Dai walked over to Ben. "What happened?"

"We…we were ambushed by a mech. JJ…took shrapnel, big time. She could die…if we don't go get her."

"Where is she?"

"Carlisle." Ben answered.

"What the hell were you two doing up-"

"It was my idea!" Ben interrupted. "Are you going to help me?"

"If he won't. I will."

Ben and Dai turned. Maggie was marching their direction. "I'm not about to leave Jaden out there."

"We can't move her on the bikes." Dai explained.

"So we borrow a truck." Maggie answered.

"Weaver also orders all 2nd Mass members to stay on the base." Dai replied.

"Since when do you listen to Weaver?" Maggie asked.

"What about medical supplies?" Dai asked.

"What's going on?" They turned to see Anne walking up with Jimmy and Lourdes.

Ben walked toward Anne. "Anne, Jaden's been hurt out in Carlisle. She thinks her femoral artery was nicked. We have to go out an help her."

Anne took a deep breath. "Ben, if her artery was hit-"

"I know what could happen, but if she was going to bleed out she would've done it before I left. She's still alive." Ben explained.

"Carlisle's still half an hour away." Anne said.

"Who the hell cares?" Maggie asked. "That girl's saved my ass more than I wanna admit. I'm not leaving her to die out there. Weaver be damned."

Anne knelt by the packs and opened one. She fished through the medical pack for several needles and vial. "Lourdes, hold down the fort until we get back."

"What do I tell the patients?" Lourdes asked.

"I'm making a house call." Anne answered. She turned to Ben. "Can you get us to Jaden?"

Ben nodded.

"Dai, get us a truck." Anne ordered.

"On it." Dai said. He turned and jogged toward the vehicles.

"What if Weaver comes back before you?" Jimmy asked. "Someone could tell."

"Then it looks like you're going with us." Maggie answered. "Cause JJ's not getting left behind."

* * *

The truck barreled down the streets with Dai behind the wheel. Anne was in the passenger seat while Ben, Jimmy, and Maggie were in the back. Ben stood up, holding onto the roof for support while Dai continued down the road. The truck veered in every direction in the cluttered and destroyed road. The dips were heavy and the turns were sharp. Everyone inside and outside of the cab had to hold onto something just to make sure they weren't inured on the next turn. The drive was too long for him, too long for Jaden. Every second that past was another second less for Jaden, if she was still alive. If she was gone, if she'd already died by the time they reached her Ben-no. He couldn't think that way. Jaden was too stubborn to simply die without fighting. It wasn't in her.

Maggie sat beside Ben in the back. She carefully stood up and nudged Ben's arm. "You know, we're not gonna get there any faster. Don't beat yourself up over leaving her behind."

"If she dies it's my fault."

"No it's not. It's the skitters and the mechs. It's part of this war and Jaden knew that." Maggie explained.

"I keep thinking, that if I'd paid more attention on guard while she crossed, if I'd had her go first then she-"

"Jaden's particular about protecting other people, Ben. Jimmy, Matt, Anne, me, you…she puts our safety over hers. There's no way she would do any different." Maggie explained.

Ben nodded slowly. He banged on the roof of the ruck. "Stop here." He quickly ducked down as Dai slammed on the breaks.

Jimmy slid across the bottom of the bed into Maggie and Ben. Ben managed to ease Jimmy's collision. Once the truck came to complete stop, they piled out quickly. Ben and Dai took the lead while Maggie took up the rear, leaving Jimmy and Anne in the center. They moved down the street, opposite the way Jaden and Ben had originally come. Had they surveyed the town earlier, they would have altered their route to the pharmacy.

Ben led them down into the alley. Maggie stayed at the alley entrance, watching for mechs and skittered. The group weaved around the debris and trash cans in the alley. They reached the back door, imprinted with Ben's foot. Ben pulled open the door. Dai entered first, followed by Anne and Ben. Jimmy remained to watch the entrance of the building.

Inside was quiet and dark. Ben led the way, though the trail of blood was enough to lead them all to Jaden. She was where Ben had left her, twenty yards from the door against the wall. She held one of her pistols in her right hand, which was laid on the floor beside her. The bleeding had seemingly slowed down, but that had not stopped the small pool forming around her legs on the floor. The trail on her head had dried, by had travel down her face and neck. In the light of their flashlights, she was deathly pale. Her head was leaning down at her chest and her eyes were close; as if she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was unseen. Ben and Anne quickly rushed to her side.

"Jaden!" Ben called, kneeling beside Jaden. He touched her left hand. It was cold as ice. "JJ."

Anne pressed her fingers to Jaden's neck. "I can barely feel a pulse. If she's gonna live, we need to act fast." Anne reached into her pack and removed a pair of gloves. She pressed her hands to Jaden's leg, examining the wound.

Jaden moaned, but didn't open her eyes.

Anne sighed. "Looks like the shrapnel nicked the femoral artery."

Ben swallowed nervously. "What about her other leg?"

"We can't remove the glass until we get her back to the school." Anne explained. "Dai, we need to move her very carefully."

"I got her." Ben insisted. He slung up the rifle and carefully eased his arms beneath Jaden's legs. He lifted her into his arms, astonished by her lack of weight. Jaden's head rolled against Ben's shoulder under the motion.

They walked back to the door where Jimmy was waiting. His eyes glanced to Jaden. It was obvious he was worried about her, but he said nothing. He covered them at point, with Dai taking the rear, as they moved down the alley and regrouped with Maggie. Maggie was crouched behind the large dumpster at the entrance of the alley. Dai moved to Maggie's side.

"We're clear." Maggie whispered.

Dai rose and headed out first. Jimmy followed Dai out into the street. Ben and Anne moved next with Maggie picking up the rear. They moved quickly through the street to the truck. In the distance the mechanical sound of mech steps alerted them all. Their pace increased, but they remained silent.

They reached the truck in the side street. Dai dropped the back hatch and hopped into the back. Ben and Anne gently eased Jaden's back into Dai's arms. They eased her into the back and closed the hatch. Maggie, Ben, and Anne climbed into the back of the truck. Dai and Jimmy climbed into the cab and started the truck.

"Ben?"

Ben looked down at Jaden. Her dazed greenish-blue eyes stared up at him. He gently gripped her hand smiled in relief. "Hey, I said I'd come back."

Jaden's eyes dropped as she fell unconscious again. Ben looked up at Anne.

"She's still holding on." Anne answered. She turned to the cab of the truck and banging on the back. "Dai, haul ass!"

* * *

It was late when Tom returned to the school. Hal had slipped off to their quarters, after the day they had, Tom couldn't blame him. But he needed to speak with Anne first before he caught a few needed hours. He walked into the room and immediately spotted Ben and Jaden across the room. Jaden was lying in bed, unconscious. The right leg of her jeans was bloody and had been cut open completely. Her leg was wrapped up in gauze. The left leg was cut open with only gauze wrapped around her thigh. Several adhesive strips made quick work of the gash on her forehead. Ben sat beside her on the stood. In his hands was a small book as he read to Jaden.

Tom walked further into the room. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I wouldn't." Anne said, appearing beside him. "Ben won't leave, even if you tell him too."

"What happened?"

"They ran into a mech during their run. Jaden took the hit. Ben came back with the supplies and begged Dai to help bring her back." Anne explained.

"And they did?"

"We all did." Anne answered.

Tom's brows rose.

"Jaden's done a lot for us, we need to be there for her." Anne replied.

"Will she be alright?"

Anne nodded. "I patched up her artery and she's already starting to heal. I'm guessing that it's part of the harness effects. Anyone else would've bled out by the time we got there. She'll limp for a day or two."

"And Ben?"

"Hasn't left her side since I let him back in." Anne answered. "I think he's feeling guilty that he left her in the first place."

"He's learning how to make hard choices." Tom said.

Anne nodded. "They both got lucky with this one."

Tom sighed. "Very lucky. Listen, if you're okay with Ben staying here the night, I am too."

"Neither one of them are going anywhere tonight. I'll make sure he gets some sleep."

"Thanks." Tom said. He looked back at Ben. "Is he reading Persuasion?"

Anne smiled. "Our JJ is a secret Jane Austen fan. Maggie brought it in a few hours ago. Ben's been reading it to her ever since."

Tom smiled. "I used to read to him at night before the attack. Not Jane Austen of course, Harry Potter."

Anne chuckled. "Of course. Looks like he keeping up tradition."

"I was kind of hoping he kept it up with his brothers." Tom said. "Not that I have a problem with Jaden…"

"Tom, there's something I need to talk to you about." Anne said. "But I think it should wait till tomorrow."

"Alright. Tomorrow." Tom agreed.

"Get some sleep." Anne said.

Tom nodded and looked over at Ben. Ben must've heard them, because he looked up and met his dad's gaze. Tom nodded to Ben. Ben smiled slightly and continued reading to Jaden. Tom turned to Anne. "Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

so this one was supposed to happen while Hal, Tom, and Weaver were in Boston. i like the action sequence in it.


	12. Mutiny

Something was amiss as Jaden slowly regained consciousness. Firstly, it was lighter. Yes it would be lighter in the daytime, but it shouldn't be so light inside the back room where Ben had left her. Second, there was no cold, backbreaking wall and floor beneath her. Instead she felt something soft beneath her, warm. And finally, there was a voice nearby. As she drifted closer and closer to consciousness, Jaden recognized the voice. Ben. But that was impossible. She'd ordered him to get back to the 2nd Mass. Jaden tried to move, but found her body incredibly stiff and on fire.

"'_They had no conversation together, no intercourse but what the commonest civility required. Once so much to each other! Now nothing! There had been a time, when of all the large party now filling the drawing-room at Uppercross, they would have found it most difficult to cease to speak to one another.'_" Ben said.

"Oh god…" Jaden mumbled.

"Jaden?"

Jaden opened her eyes. "Where did you get that book?"

Ben smiled and looked at the book. "Maggie brought it by last night."

Jaden nodded. "Maggie. Figures."

Anne walked to the bedside. "Good to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

Jaden slowly pushed herself onto her elbows. "Like a mech nearly blew off my leg."

Anne nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. The shrapnel in her leg did some damage, but it looks like your healing well. You got lucky last night."

"Thanks Doctor Glass." Jaden said.

"I know there's no point in tell you to stay off it," Anne said, she held up a crutch. "So use this please."

Jaden smiled. "Yes ma'am."

Anne turned and left them alone.

Jaden sat up and turned to Ben. "You disobeyed an order, Ben."

"I got the supplies to camp." Ben answered.

"And then went back out." Jaden replied.

"We weren't about to let you die out there."

Jaden's brows rose with curiosity. "_We_?"

Ben winced. He just hinted to other people involved in the rescue. Not good.

"Juts who else was involved in this stunt?" Jaden asked.

"It doesn't matter who-"

"WHO?" Jaden demanded.

Ben sighed. "Dai, Maggie, Jimmy, and Anne."

"Oh my god. You dumbass! Did you even think of what could've happened to you if that mech was still around? It could've been using me as bait and easily would've killed all of you. Then the 2nd Mass would be in serious trouble. Three fighters and our only doctor dead. And I know your father would be crushed if he lost you. You need to think about these things Ben." Jaden explained.

"I did."

"No, you didn't. You can't always do that, you put your life and who knows how many more lives at risk. Just because your dad and brother pull stunts like this, doesn't mean you can too." Jaden replied.

Ben nodded slowly. He felt like he was ten years old, getting scolded for fighting with Hal. But he also knew that Jaden was right. Going back could've ended very differently, very badly. He'd put four people in unnecessary danger in going back, not to mention himself and Jaden. And if things had gone differently, the 2nd Mass wouldn't be the same. He'd acted too rashly, he hadn't been thinking straight.

"Thanks…for coming after me." Jaden said quietly. Ben looked up at Jaden. She was looking down at her hands. "I don't…I didn't think anyone would ever do that for me."

As Ben watched Jaden, he noticed there was something different about her. She wasn't cocky, or brash. She was genuinely surprised that he'd come back for her. He thought back to what Jaden had told him, about her family and staff that had abandoned her to die in the attack. It was no wonder she barely trusted people of the 2nd Mass. Ben reached out and gently took Jaden's hand. "We're partners, JJ. We look out for each other."

Jaden looked up and smiled. "Thanks Ben."

"You're welcome."

"Just don't let the heroics go to your head." Jaden said, returning to her humorous, defensive self.

Ben smiled. "Hey, I heard Uncle Scott got the old projector working. Sounds like they're going to be playing old cartoons tonight in the gym."

"Sounds like fun. Are you going?" Jaden asked.

"Well I was thinking that…if you're up to it…we could go together." Ben explained.

Jaden's brows arched. "Like a date?"

Ben felt his cheeks flush with warmth. He swallowed nervously and opened his mouth. "No, no, I wouldn't…that is…not that you're not…you are…I was…just thinking that I could…you…help you out in getting to the gym."

"You don't think I can move on my own?" Jaden asked.

"No-no I…" Ben closed his mouth and watched Jaden. Her lips were slightly turning, but she tried to stop herself. He realized she was messing with him…again. He sighed. "You really love screwing with people, don't you?"

Jaden nodded and started laughing. "Kinda, yeah."

Ben laughed and gently pushed her.

"Alright! Everybody gather round! I got an announcement to make!" roared Pope.

"Oh god I forgot we brought him back." Jaden groaned. She carefully swung her legs around the bed.

"Jaden, you don't have to go." Ben said.

"Can you pass me the crutch?" Jaden asked. Ben passed the crutch that Anne had set at the foot of the bed. "Besides, why would I want to miss Pope getting locked up again?"

Ben shook his head. He held out his hand for Jaden. Jaden took Ben's hand and rose up. Ben helped her steady out on her feet. She moved the crutch in front of her and took a step. Her thigh burned from the movement, but not enough to make her stop.

"You got it?" Ben asked.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, just a little sore."

"C'mon, I'm only gonna do this once!" Pope ordered.

"Be better do as his highness commands." Jaden joked.

They walked out of the science lab and into the hall. Other resistance members we remaking their way outside to the front entrance of the school. The legs of her jeans flapped as she walked. Jaden moved slowly through the hall, just trying to stay on her feet with the crutch. Ben walked beside her, just on the off chance that the crutch didn't work out for Jaden.

They reached the front of the school where the entire resistance had gathered. Pope stood in front of everyone, limping as he went about. A mech head piece was set on a crate just across from him. Ben hopped down the stairs in front of Jaden. He took her crutch and simply lifted her onto the ground. Jaden felt herself blush slightly but said nothing. She noticed Ben smirking at her, but kept silent. They moved toward the edge of the crowd. Jaden eased herself onto a crate and set her crutch down beside her. Ben stood beside her and watched Pope.

"So, the score is aliens one, humans zero!" Pope explained. "Hell, humans aren't even on the bored."

"You're supposed to be making bomb, Pope!" Weaver called, joining the crowd.

"You ever heard of multi-tasking?" Pope asked. "It's all under control."

"It better be, cause I'm itching for a reason to put you back behind bars." Weaver replied.

Jaden leaned toward Ben. "See."

Ben snorted.

"The bad guys have us outgunned." Pope called. He hopped off the crate he was standing on. "It takes an entire magazine just to put a dent in one of their tin soldiers!" He turned to a soldier beside Weaver. "May I?"

"Watch him." Weaver ordered.

The man handed over his rifle to Pope. A chorus of rifles sounded behind Pope, watching him closely. Jaden reached for her hip holster, onto to remember it wasn't there. Ben chuckled beside her and held out her thigh holster with her pistol. Jaden took her gun and readied it in case Pope made a wrong choice.

Pope fired the rifle at the mech helmet. The bullets ricocheted off the helmet, not even denting it. Pope returned the rifle. "So that's the way it's been. But, there's a new sheriff in town."

Jaden tilted her head. "Is that a bullet?"

Ben nodded. What was Pope up to?

"It's a standard bullet! Only it's got a mech metal slug. Got a .45?" Pope asked.

The soldier handed over his weapon to Pope again. Pope removed the bullets and slid the mech bullet into the chamber. He turned and aimed at the helmet. The shot rang out, but was soon drowned out by the shattering sound of the bullet ripping through the mech helmet. Jaden's eyes grew wide and she straightened on the crate. The crowd burst into applause and cheers. They had a way to retaliate against the mech's!

Jaden smiled and turned to Ben. Ben's head was turned away from the demonstration. "Ben?"

Ben turned to her. "Huh?"

"You alright?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He motioned to the helmet. "The mech's won't be."

Jaden laughed. "The outer space s.o.b.'s won't know what hit them."

* * *

Pope's demonstration had been enough to lift everyone spirits in the school. Several fighters had been called to help manufacture more bullets to get a jump on the ammunition. Everyone else had been assigned to their regular duties. At least, as regular as you could get with an upcoming retaliation. By nightfall, everyone who wasn't on patrol or on some duty or whatnot was in the gym. Uncle Scott had set up the project in the back of the gym, using one of the sheets as a drop cloth for a screen. The old cartoons played on the screen, providing everyone with much needed entertainment and humor. Some people had gathered chairs, others spread out sleeping bags on the floor. Jaden was sitting on the floor with the Mason boys. Matt was sitting beside, sharing his popcorn. Ben and Hal sat behind them, laughing at the cartoon. The film played through until the end of the reel.

"Okay folks, that's it." Uncle Scott called.

Everyone rose from their seats or the floor and began moving toward their quarters. Ben and Hal stood up from their chairs. Jaden was still sitting down. Matt was leaned against her shoulder, asleep. Ben smiled and nudged Hal's shoulder. Hal turned and looked down at Matt. Hal smiled and picked Matt up into his arms. Ben held out his hand to Jaden and helped her up to her feet.

"He fell asleep halfway through the cartoons." Jaden explained.

"Matt never could stay up late, even when he tried." Ben replied.

"Unlike his brothers and his dad, who never seems to get the chance to sleep." Jaden said.

"Yep."

They walked out of the gym and into the hall. Jaden walked slowly down the hall with Ben right beside her. She'd abandoned the crutch a few hours after Pope's demonstration, against Anne's recommendations, but she was moving fine. Slow, but fine. They walked through the hall toward Jaden's quarters. Ben had been insistent on making sure she got back alright.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Ben asked.

"Kill some alien ass." Jaden answered.

Ben laughed. "Is Weaver putting you back on duty?"

"I'm meeting with him tomorrow. We'll see how it goes from there." Jaden said.

Ben nodded.

"What about you?" Jaden asked.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, if we're not running supplies then I really don't have anything else to do."

"You could always catch up on your reading." Jaden joked.

Ben gently pushed Jaden to the side. "Yeah I was enjoying Persuasion."

"Hey, leave my books outa this." Jaden replied, pushing Ben.

They reached Jaden's quarters. Jaden turned toward Ben. "Well, this is me."

Ben nodded. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. If you're not on duty."

"Maybe." Jaden replied.

They stood in front of Jaden's door for a few silent moments. Jaden watched Ben. He was shifting nervously in front of her, like he wanted to say something more. She could hear his heart picking up in his chest. She tilted her head. "Ben?"

Ben leaned forward to Jaden. His lips met her quickly, taking Jaden by surprise. Her body stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed. Jaen closed her eyes and lost herself. Ben gently reached up ad touched her cheek. For a moment, they weren't razor-backs, or fighters, or runners; they were just two kids, acting on their emotions.

Jaden pulled from Ben slowly, reluctantly. She opened her eyes and looked away from Ben.

"Don't forget curfew." Maggie called, walking past them into her room.

Jaden turned quickly and entered her room behind Maggie, closing the door behind her. Jaden took a deep breath and walked away from the door. Maggie sat on her cot, smiling at Jaden. Jaden scratched around her bandage and sat down.

"About time you guys made a move." Maggie said.

"Ben did." Jaden said.

"Wow, boy knows what he wants."

Jaden looked over her shoulder. "He's gonna be disappointed when he doesn't get it."

Maggie cocked a brow. "You gonna shoot him down?"

"Damn straight." Jaden answered. She pulled off her top and grabbed her sleep wrap. She carefully undid her bra and slipped on her wrap. She wrapped it around her chest and tied it in front. "Why do you care anyways Maggie? You never show any interest in this kinda of crap."

"True enough JJ, I'll give you that." Maggie replied. "I just want you to know why you're turning him down."

"You mean besides the age difference?" Jaden asked.

Maggie shrugged. "So it's a couple years."

"Four years is more than a couple Maggs. That gap will always be an issue, aliens or not."

"Why else?"

"We're in the middle of a war where children are being used as slave labor and human shields." Jaden continued.

"You know, not that those things ain't happening, but I'm just hearing excuses. I mean, you totally have a thing for him." Maggie said.

Jaden turned around to face Maggie. "And what about Hal?"

Maggie arched a brow and smile. "We're partner's. Nothing more."

"Please, I've seen the way you look at him. It's not all the time, but there's a look that's more than looking after your partner."

"The guy just recently lost his girlfriend JJ. If there's anything, it's sympathy." Maggie answered.

Jaden lay back on her cot and turned off the lantern. "Hey Maggie, I know I've never said this, but I'm glad we're roommates."

"Why's that?"

"You're more fun to talk to." Jaden said.

Maggie snorted. "Yeah, nothing like girl talk for emotionally damaged girls."

"Here, here!" Jaden laughed. As sad as the reality of the two of them was, it was still funny to them. They weren't denying anything about their lack of comfort with emotions, besides anger. They knew full well how damaged they were, that was why they roomed so well together, they could relate, give each other support, and kick each other in the ass when the other needed it. It was the best kind of roommate anyone could want.

* * *

Jaden walked down the hall the next morning. Maggie had gone looking for Tom and Hal, something about a recon mission that Tom asked her to cover for him. They both left their quarters heading in two different directions. Jaden walk toward Weaver's office. Her legs were nearly back to normal, enduring more than they had the day before. She despised the skitters, but she was glad for the quick healing and endurance. The only perk to being kidnapped and enslaved.

As she walked through the hall, she listened around her, everyone was bustling about the upcoming attack that was in twelve hours. She could gear Pope taunting Matt about being a _prince_. She made a mental note to make sure Matt wasn't anywhere near Pope again and make sure Tom knew about it. Another conversation caught her attention. It was Weaver and Tom! Jaden quickened her pace and listened.

"I gave you an order I expect it to be followed out." Weaver said.

"Captain, I'd like a word in private." Tom said.

_Oh this can't end well._ Jaden thought.

"I know about the pills, I'd like to know how many of those you're taking." Tom said.

"We don't have time for this. We are one day way from kicking these aliens in the teeth."

"And you're shutting me out. Sending me off on a sentry post duty." Tom replied. "If you're holding something back-"

"What're you gonna do? You gonna relieve me of my command?" Weaver asked.

_Tom don't do anything stupid._ Jaden thought. She turned the corner. She was almost there.

"I'd hope you'd do the right thing for the 2nd Mass before it came to that." Tom answered.

"You've been wanting to take over this command ever since Porter gave you a commission." Weaver accused. "Questioning my strategy, ignoring a direct order that is a rank insubordination. Danner and Jimmy!"

Jaden picked up her pace. She rounded the corner to Weaver office.

"Jimmy, get the door. Lieutenant Danner, secure Tom's weapon. Hold him in the boiler room, until I tell you otherwise." Weaver said.

Jaden slowed at Weaver's door just as it opened. Danner walked out backwards, dragging tom out by his collar. Tom looked at Jaden but said nothing as Danner dragged him down the hall. Jaden slowly entered Weaver's office.

"Captain." Jaden said.

Weaver turned his attention to Jaden. "Jaden, Doctor Glass cleared you for duty already?"

Jaden nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. I need your eyes on the roof, keeping watch for returning scouts." Weaver ordered. "You can handle that?"

"Yes sir, I can manage." Jaden said. She turned and left the room with Jimmy. They walked into the hall toward the north entrance. She waited until they were out of hearing range from Weaver. "Jimmy, I know I shouldn't second guess Weaver's orders, but why would he hold Tom in the boiler?"

Jimmy didn't answer.

"Jimmy." Jaden urged.

"He…he said something about Tom poisoning the ranks." Jimmy explained.

They stepped out onto the north entrance patio. Jaden pulled Jimmy aside. "Jimmy, have you known Tom to make any decision to jeopardize the 2nd Mass?"

"Weaver wouldn't give an order unless it was for the 2nd Mass." Jimmy replied.

A high pitch shriek echoed in her head. Jaden shook her head. She turned from Jimmy and headed to the ladder. "I guess Weaver knows who he can trust."

Suddenly a high pitched sound ripped through Jaden's head. It practically paralyzed her body, filling her with unimaginable pain. Her breath hitched in her throat, pain seared from her forehead to the base of her skull. Jaden leaned against the wall for support, dropping her rifle. She could hear something hidden within the pain. It was a person…Ben…and Rick!

"JJ?" Jimmy asked, rushing around the corner.

Then, as suddenly as it started, it ended abruptly. Jaden exhaled deeply and rubbed her head.

"Are…are you alright?" Jimmy asked.

Jaden nodded slowly. "Yeah. I…I'm fine." She climbed up the ladder to her post. She couldn't get the familiarity of that feeling from her head. She crawled onto her stomach and took her position.

Jaden stared through her sight for a whole five minutes before it drove her insane. She rose from the roof and climbed back down. She jumped the stairs, ignoring the pain in her leg. She hurried through the hallway. Whatever it was had stopped, but she had a general idea of where it had come from. Jaden weaved through the fighters, ducking out of sight as she past Weaver and more fighters. She rounded the corner and found the room. Uncle Scott's workshop. Scott wasn't in the room, but Ben was. He was looking over a small hand cranked radio.

"I thought it was them at first."

Jaden and Ben both turned. Rick was standing at the door behind them.

"You heard it too?" Ben asked.

Rick nodded and slowly walked toward Ben.

"I'm glad it wasn't the skitters." Ben said.

"But what was it?" Jaden asked. She walked closer toward the table, examining the radio.

"Uncle Scott's trying to use the radio to contact the other resistance groups, maybe jam the signals between skitters. Or, something like that." Ben explained.

"So that…sound that we all heard is what? Some skitter frequency?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm glad it wasn't the skitters." Ben said.

"Amen to that." Jaden said.

Ben turned to Rick. "So are you, aren't you?"

"But if he does that, they might not find us." Rick said.

Jaden and Ben exchanged glanced. Jaden looked to Rick. "That's the point Rick."

"Is that you're new thing? Creeping me out?"

Jaden turned to Ben. "What?"

"Why haven't you told the other humans about me?"

"Cause I keep hoping you'll stop talking like that." Ben replied.

"Ben what's he talking about?" Jaden asked.

"You realize that everything the skitters did to us was wrong. You're human too."

"I don't wanna be. You're not telling them because you're scared." Rick stated.

Ben swallowed nervously. Jaden frowned, she could hear Ben's heart rate quicken in his chest. Something that Rick was saying was bothering Ben, greatly.

"Cause you can feel the change coming. Both of you."

"What change?" Jaden asked.

"Is that why we can hear the radio?" Ben asked.

"Alright, that's it. I'm getting Doctor Glass right now." Jaden said. She turned and moved quickly toward the door.

Ben turned. "Jaden wait!" He grabbed Jaden's arm and pulled her into the classroom and closed the door.

"Ben what is your problem?" Jaden demanded.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Rick's talking about the skitters coming and returning to them. Someone needs to know." Jaden replied. She moved toward the door.

Ben pulled her against the wall. "I am asking you not too."

Rick walked past them to the door. "I hope the come soon." He walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Jaden shook herself from Ben's grasp. "How long have you know about this?"

"What?"

"'_You haven't told the other humans about me.'_ You knew something was wrong and you haven't said anything." Jaden accused.

"Because I keep thinking he'll snap out of it."

"Maybe he will if we tell someone." Jaden replied. "Look Ben, I know I kept some things from you, but this is bigger than that. Rick could be a threat to the 2nd Mass, hell _we_ could be a threat to the 2nd Mass."

"JJ I am begging you not to tell anyone about this. Give me a few hours to talk to Rick and if he still wants to go back to them, I'll tell my dad." Ben explained. "Don't tell anyone about Rick or the radio, just let me handle it. Please."

Jaden sighed heavily. She didn't like being the one to make these deals, she'd rather be the dealer. But with the retaliation coming up, she was needed on her post. "Two hours, not a minute more. If Rick's still talking skitter, we talk to your dad and Anne Glass the second we meet up."

"Deal."

Jaden turned her head. She heard the sound of the scouting motorcycles. They were a few miles off, five at least. "That's not right."

"What?" Ben asked.

Jaden shook her head. "Worry about Rick, I gotta get to my post."

* * *

Jaden was at her post when Weaver walked out of the school several minutes after her. The motorcycles were only a few miles out, and growing audible to the human ears. Jaden watched as Hal and Maggie rode around to the back of the school. Jaden traded places with one of the south patrolmen and sat on the roof. She watched Hal and Maggie ride up to Weaver.

"Captain."

"What're you doing back so soon?" Weaver demanded.

"Saw fresh signs of skitters and mechs. All down 119 and route 2." Hal explained.

"They redeployed. In that case, we'll just have to punch through. Weaver said.

Jaden's eyes grew wide. "You gotta be kidding Weaver."

"Convoys a tempting target, especially out on the open road." Maggie replied.

"Then we'll take back roads and we'll crawl through the brush. You're dismissed." Weaver replied. He walked away from them and moved to check the other vehicles.

Jaden shook her head. This wasn't right. Whatever Weaver was thinking, it wasn't going to work. That was what Tom had been talking about this morning before Weaver had him locked up. She needed to get down there and talk to Hal and Maggie. Maybe they could get him out.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Maggie said.

"We need to find my dad." Hal said. He turned toward the school entrance.

Jimmy was standing not too far from the door with the golden retriever Nemo. He watched Hal and Maggie head toward the door. "Hal...wait up."

"What's going on Jimmy?" Hal asked.

Jaden took a look around. No one was watching the roof. She jumped down, landing behind them. Hal, Maggie, and Jimmy looked over to her in surprise. "If you're gonna go against Weaver's order, I suggest find someone else you can trust inside, Jimmy."

Hal frowned. "What are you guys talking about."

"Just wait; you'll love this story, Hal."

"Let's find Doctor Glass." Jimmy said.

* * *

"I don't believe this. Weaver has Tom in custody?" Anne asked.

"Danner's locked him in the boiler room." Jimmy explained. "Tom was asking him about the drugs he was taking and he lost it."

Anne sighed. "I'm not surprised."

Hal sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think Weaver wants to hurt your dad. I don't know why he's doing this, but he's a good man." Jimmy explained.

"But he's going about this all wrong, Jimmy." Jaden said.

"Good man or not, he's endangering every man here." Anne replied.

"We gotta get my dad out." Hal said.

"That's gonna be easier said than done." Jaden said. "Danner's a trained soldier, he knows how to fight."

"Maybe I could help?" Jimmy offered.

Everyone exchanged uncertain looks.

"Doctor Glass!" Lourdes called.

Anne turned. Dai seemed to be waking up. "Hal, when you get Tom, bring him back here."

The four of them walked out of the infirmary and into the hall.

"Any ideas?" Maggie asked.

"If someone can distract Danner long enough, I can get the jump on Danner." Jaden explained.

"I thought you said that wasn't going to be easy. He's a soldier." Hal whispered.

"He is, but can he manage a razor-back?" Jaden asked.

"That's too risky, JJ. If you make too much noise someone could hear." Hal replied.

"And then Waver's got us all on treason." Maggie stated.

"Which is why the two of you can watch the halls." Jimmy offered. "I can deliver food to Tom; Danner won't suspect me because I was with him when Weaver relieved Tom. I can cause the distraction."

"That's pretty risky stuff, Jimmy. You up for it?" Jaden asked.

Jimmy nodded.

"Alright, Jimmy, get the food and meet us in the boiler room." Hal ordered.

Jimmy nodded and headed toward the gym. Hal, Maggie, and Jaden continued to the boiler room. The boiler room was situated in the lower level of the school. They walked through the halls and took the back stairs onto the lower level. They slipped through the locked doors, making sure no one saw them. They jogged down the hall and came up to the door of the boiler room. Hal and Maggie moved down the hall for watch. Jaden stayed near the door and waited for Jimmy. She set her rifle down on the ground and removed her holsters. She couldn't go in there armed, even if Danner was. If she disarmed him, he could still arm himself with one of her weapons.

Jimmy came down to the door just minutes later, carrying the food tray. Jaden hid behind the door and nodded. Jimmy knocked on the door and waited. Jaden could hear Danner walking up the steps. He opened the door a crack.

"Weaver ordered me to bring down some chow." Jimmy said as he entered the boiler room.

"We'll, everybody's gotta eat, huh?" Danner replied.

Jaden listened to their footsteps. She could hear Danner holstering his weapon and move toward the cage.

"Watch him." Danner said.

It was almost time. She could hear Danner fiddling with the keys and the lock on the gate. She grabbed the door and eased it open quietly. The tray clattered to the floor loudly, signaling Jaden to move. She flung the door open and jumped over the stairs. She heard the gate crash open and a loud pop. Fire seared into her left leg, throwing her off balance. Jaden stumbled onto the floor beside Danner's discarded weapon. Danner and Tom pressed against the grate of the cage. Jaden heaved herself up onto her feet and hurled Danner off of Tom and into the opposite wall. Danner slammed into the wall and staggered back. He turned around and faced Jaden. He stepped toward Jaden, but Tom lunged after Danner. He threw him to the floor. Tom pulled Danner's hand behind his back.

"Dad!" Hal called, entering the boiler room.

"Gimmie something to tie him up!" tom ordered.

Hal looked around for something.

"Cable!" Jaden called.

Hal looked to the wall and pulled the cables from the wall. He passed it to his dad, who proceeded to tie up Danner. Jaden looked down at her leg. The bullet had ripped through the bandages and given her a new injury to her already battered body. But it was a full penetration, luckily.

"What're you doing here?" Tom asked.

"When we tried to make it to the five mile mark, we couldn't. We saw fresh signs of skittered and mechs." Hal explained.

"You tell that to Weaver?"

"First thing." Hal answered.

"What about the attack?"

"He didn't care." Hal answered. "We are punching through."

"Weavers determined to make this attack happen." Jaden said.

"Dai's coming around." Hal said. "What are we gonna do with Danner?"

"Leave him."

"You son of a bitch."

"Not without a gag. Otherwise Weaver will know what happened before we're ready." Jaden said. She tripped off her shirt sleeve and tied it around her leg.

"We gotta find a way to stop Weaver." Tom said. He grabbed a cloth from Danner's pack and shoved it into Danner's mouth. He turned to Jaden. "You okay?"

Jaden nodded and smirked. "Just another battle scar."

Tom held out his hand for Jaden and helped her up. "You ready to risk a few more."

"If it means protecting the 2nd Mass, then hell yes sir." Jaden answered.

"We need to get to the infirmary." Hal said.

They ran out of the boiler room, leaving Danner secured alone. They moved through the back halls toward the infirmary. Jaden took up the rear with her injury, but managed to keep up with the others. Maggie moved on point, scoping out their path. They moved up the stairs and came out just a hallway from the infirmary. Maggie jogged ahead and stood at the infirmary doors. Tom, Hal, Jimmy, and Jaden moved quickly through the hall.

Anne and Lourdes were still at Dai's side. Anne stood up hearing them enter. "He's weak but he'll put through."

"Check JJ over. Danner shot her trying o break me out." Tom said. He walked to Dai's bed and sat down. "I know you're hurtin' Dai, but this is important. I need to know about Porter."

Dai swallowed. "An hour after I reached Porter's post skitters and mechs hit. Porter was pinned down. Probably dead by now."

"Dead?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh damnit." Jaden whispered.

Tom's face was grave with the information. Porter had brought the resistance together. They'd all been scrounging for food just to survive, let alone retaliate. News that he was dead was…unthinkable.

"His team laid down cover fire for me. I got hit when a mech blew up." Dai continued.

"Dai this is important. What were Porters orders?"

"The other regiments, reported in. Runner went out, never came back. Porter said, that without confirmation, the 4th and 5th were alive, the attack would be aborted." Dai explained.

"Did you tell that to Captain Weaver?" Tom asked.

"All of it." Dai grimaced. "This mission is no good."

They fell into an ominous silence. Tom leaned back. Porter was gone. The upper command of the resistance was in all likelihood gone. The 4th and 5th were gone, and the seventh, possibly the 3rd as well. Their regiment was alone in this attack and Weaver knew it. But he was still willing to keep going.

"So we're in this alone?" Maggie asked, breaking the silence. "Weaver sure doesn't have a problem with tall odds."

"That's for sure." Jaden replied.

Anne shook her head. "It's not like him to disobey an order from Porter. What is he thinking?"

"He's thinking, he's gonna go ahead with the mission, facts on the ground be damned." Tom answered.

"So how do we stop him?" Hal asked. "He's got all the fighters and all the weapons."

"Most of them." Tom corrected. "Not all."

Anne turned her attention to Jaden and started treating her wound. "He'd change his mind if the 2nd Mass knew?"

Tom turned his head to Anne. "What?"

Anne looked up. "I just thought, maybe if the whole camp knew-"

"And not just us and Weaver-"

"He'd pull out of this." Tom finished. He stood up. "We confront him as a group. We might be able to change his mind. But we need to get those bombs offline first."

"Pope's shop is on the other side of the school, you're going to have a hell of a time getting there unseen." Jaden replied.

Tom stood up and shouldered his weapon. "That's my problem, you all stay here." He turned and walked out into the hall.

Anne stood up from the bed and grabbed several supplies. She walked back to the beds and sat down beside Jaden. She cut open her jeans and pulled on her gloves. She started cleaning Jaden's leg wound. "You're pushing your luck Jaden."

"Tell me about it." She replied. She felt a dull ache in the back of her head. It faded quickly, along with her concern.

Anne placed a gauze patch on Jaden's leg. "You're lucky you don't need stitches."

Jaden looked up. Hal was standing at the door, watching for his dad. Maggie and Jimmy were watching the windows. Lourdes was watching over Dai. Jaden looked back down at Anne as she finished placing the adhesive strips on Jaden's leg. Suddenly the pain started up again. Jaden winced as it ripped open her brain. She could hear the skitters in town, hear the steps of the mechs patrolling. Rick and Ben, somewhere in the school. And vaguely, vaguely aware that Anne was talking to her.

The pain died out quickly, shutting down everything, to a degree. Jaden opened her eyes. Everyone in the room was watching her. She exhaled deeply, trying to keep further suspicion from her.

"Jaden?" Anne asked.

"I'm fine. Just…got one of those sudden headaches." Jaden explained.

"Must've been one bad headache." Maggie said.

"Do you need any Tylenol?" Anne asked

Jaden shook her head. "No. No, I'm alright now."

"Here he comes." Hal called. He jogged back into the infirmary.

Not two seconds later, Tom came running back into the infirmary.

"How'd it go?" Anne asked.

"Weaver's on his way. Everyone hide." Tom explained.

"You're sure?" Hal asked.

"Who else is Pope going to tell?" Tom asked. He reached into his coat and grabbed several wires and tossed them to Jaden. "Keep those safe JJ. Everyone hide."

"Lourdes, get out of sight." Anne instructed. She moved to Dai's side to watch him.

Hal and Maggie ducked behind the student tables. Tom pulled up the curtain and hid at the walls edge. Jimmy ducked completely out of sight from everyone. Jaden rose from the bed and ducked behind the cabinet in front of Anne. She slipped the wires into her sleeve. Everyone waited through the following minutes. Jaden could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall. She watched Anne look up toward the door.

"Captain Weaver." Anne said, standing up.

"Doctor Glass, I hear Tom's been to see you." Weaver said. "I need to know where he is."

"Tell me what you've been going through, Captain. I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you'd put that gun down." Anne said.

Maggie and Hal stood with their weapons trained on Weaver. Weaver aimed for them, only to have tom raise his pistol to his head. Hal walked up and took Weaver's rifle and pistol.

"Well what are you gonna do? You gonna shoot me?" Weaver asked.

"I'm the optimist, remember?" Tom asked. "I'm still hoping that you're gonna listen to reason. Now what's the operational plan, the real one?"

"Rendezvous with the 4th and 5th in a coordinated attack!"

"I talked to Dai! Our orders are to stand down!"

"That's not the way I heard it. The mission's still a go unless the 4th adn 5th-"

"We wait for them for confirmation!"

"Damnit! The aliens have to know we're not gonna lie down!" Weaver said.

"You think I don't wanna fight 'em?" Tom asked. He motioned his gun. Weaver walked around to the back corner. "This has to be done the right way. That means all cards on the table, with a commanding officer who's judgment hasn't been compromised."

"How far're you gonna go with this-"

"Pretty far. I had Pope defuse the bombs. And if you don't back off, I'm gonna be forced to relieve you of your command." Tom explained.

"Ah-ah!" Maggie turned. Pope stood behind them with Weaver's rifle. "You're fast, Maggie, but not that fast. Sorry, but you may wanna reconsider that Professor."

"Dad what's he doing? I thought talked to him?" Hal asked.

Tom sighed. He handed his weapon to Weaver. "I did."

"My apologies, Cambridge, but uh, I just couldn't bring myself to defuse those charges. I figured, I had a choice of either sitting around or, killing cooties and um…cooties win every time." Pope explained. "But you'll be happy to know that those bombs are beauts. They're gonna cause I lot of damage."

Tom shook his head. "No they won't."

Jaden rose behind Pope and placed her pistol to the back of Pope's head. He stiffened. "But this might. One shot, back of the head. Big mess to clean up, but uh between cooties and convicts…it comes down to who's at the other end of my gun when I pull the trigger."

Pope growled and looked behind him.

"When Pope came to warn you I took the blasting fuses. Bombs are out of commission." Tom explained.

Weaver's eyes grew wide. "Where are they?"

"The aliens can't kill us fast enough? We have to do it for them?" Anne asked

Weaver raised his weapon. "Where are the damn fuses?"

Tom held up his hands. "You said, that the only way this is gonna work, is if people have faith in their commanding officer that goes both ways. You have to have faith in them."

"I'm doing this for them. For all of us."

"Alright then tell them. Tell them the truth, Porters gone. And that this attack, whether we live or die isn't gonna be just a command decision!" Tom dropped his rifle onto the floor in front of Weaver. "We don't have enough people left for a suicide mission!"

Weaver pressed the pistol to Tom's chest.

"Go ahead and do it. Go ahead." Tom said. "If shooting me keeps the 2nd Mass together, go ahead and do it. I'm not that pulls it apart."

Weaver stared at tom, debating on his choice.

"There's another way."

"What?" Weaver demanded.

"You can trust our people the way they trust you." Tom explained.

Jimmy slowly walked out of the corner. "Captain?"

Weaver took a quickly glance toward Jimmy. "Jimmy?"

"We wanna follow you. All of us." Anne said. "You just have to let us."

Weaver was quiet. The internal struggle between command and reason were clearly battling it out in his mind. There was no doubt the magnitude of Weaver's decision and the impact whatever he chose would make on the 2nd Mass. There was no doubt of the pressure undergoing in his mind to make the best choice for his fighters and his civilians. He slowly lowered his pistol from Tom's chest, much to everyone's relief. Everyone, save for Pope, seemed to relax just a fraction.

"Put down your weapon." Weaver ordered.

Pope rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Lower your weapon. Weaver repeated.

Pope held his fingers off the trigger and lowered the rifle to the floor.

Weaver shook his head. "I'm not sayin' you're right, but they deserve to know the fact of the mission."

"Call for volunteers, they need to hear both sides." Tom said.

"And they will." Weaver said. He handed Tom his pistol back. "Cause you'll be there beside me. Jimmy, gather everyone in the gym. Ten minutes."

Jimmy nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the gym, fighters and civilians. Hal and Maggie stood near the front of the crowd with Jimmy. Jaden stood off to the side, leaning against the wall. Ben stood in the back with Uncle Scott and his wife. They stood together, silent, waiting for Weaver to speak. As he looked around the gym at each one of his people, he saw their fear in their eyes. The battles they'd seen the loved one's they'd all lost. But he saw their courage. The courage to keep going, to keep fighting one more day. Even if it was their last day, they all kept going.

"I don't need to tell you people what's at stake, we all been livin' on the edge since these alien things came." Weaver began. "tomorrow's assault on the structure, in Boston, was meant to be a first strike. A coordinated attack with the support of two other Massachusetts regiments. However, Colonel Porter lost contact with these regiments some days ago. And now it looks like the colonel himself may've been lost."

Several whispered broke out in the crowd.

"Dai brought back the Colonel's last order; abort the mission, unless we can confirm the existence of these other units. We still don't know if these other units exist, or if they intend to carry out the attack as planned.

"But I know, that if there's a breath left in any of those men. They will do their damnedest best to carry out this attack and if that happens, despite Porters orders, the 2nd Mass has to be there to back them up. But this attack as critical as it is, cannot be out only objective. We have a responsibility. An obligation, to protect our civilians. And sometimes, in our desire to strike back we forget that they represent our future.

"So I'm asking for volunteers. I need fifty fighters for this mission. If you're with me, meet me in front." Weaver explained.

There was only a second of silence before a fighter called out. "I'm in!" And only another second to follow where fighters filed out to volunteer.

Jaden watched beside the door as the fighters filed out to the front. She spotted Pope in the crowd. "Pope!"

Pope turned to her. "Yeah, what?"

She reached into her sleeve and pulled out the fuses. Pope grabbed them, but Jaden didn't let go. "How big of a bang?"

Pope smirked. "It'll be like the 4th of July."

"Better be." Jaden replied, letting go of the fuses.

Pope walked out into the front with the fuses.

"Okay everybody let's get our gear together. We'll be able to move out once our strike team comes home." Tom called.

Jaden picked up her rifle and slung it over her shoulder.

"JJ." Ben called.

"What's up?"

"I think Uncle Scott and I made progress with the signal." Ben explained.

"So you're the reason I'm still hearing them." Jaden replied. She limped out of the gym with everyone else.

Ben looked at her for a moment. "We think that the signal could really hurt the skitters and mechs, like it does to us."

Jaden turned to look as Ben. "Just what are you planning, Ben?"

"Follow me and find out." Ben replied.

* * *

Out in the front of the school, the fifty volunteers were preparing to go. Several vehicles had been loaded up with the bombs and supplies for the fighters. Pope stayed by the bombs, assembling the fuses he'd obtained from Jaden. Danner was checking the fifty cal mounted in the back of the GTO. Weaver walked out from Tom to the GTO.

"Dad!"

Tom turned. Ben, Uncle Scott, and Jaden walked up to him.

"Dad I have to take to you." He said. He glanced toward Scott. "Scott was running these tests with the transmitter."

"Yeah."

"trying to see if we can block the signal between the skitters and the mechs."

"Yeah like a jamming signal." Scott explained.

"Yeah how would…how would you know if that worked?" Tom asked.

"We wouldn't but…" Ben paused. "We were running some tests, going through the frequency's…"

"And what?"

"I could hear it." Ben admitted.

Tom was silent.

"He's not the only one, Tom. I could hear it from the roof and infirmary." Jaden explained.

Tom turned to Jaden. "Both of you could-"

"It probably has something to do with their harness." Scott mentioned.

"And it could be our only weapon against the skitters." Ben explained.

"MOVE OUT!" Weaver ordered.

The engines roared to life and started pulling away from the school. Motorcycles shot forward on point and patrol. Everyone turned to watch the convoy pull out. Weaver stood beside the fifty cal, leading the convoy. It was a humbling moment, watching half their fighters pull away for the attack. Much like watching an army pull out to war.

"'_They tell us Sir, that we are weak - unable to cope with so formidable an adversary. But when shall we be stronger? Will it be the next week, or the next year? Will it be when we are totally disarmed, and when a British guard shall be stationed in every house? Shall we gather strength by irresolution and inaction? Shall we acquire the means of effectual resistance by lying supinely on our backs, and hugging the delusive phantom of hope, until our enemies shall have bound us hand and foot? Sir, we are not weak, if we make a proper use of those means which the God of nature has placed in our power.'_" Jaden said, watching the last vehicle pull out.

"Patrick Henry." Tom said.

"Seem more appropriate than Battle Hymn of the Republic." Jaden said.

* * *

yay! proofing done! man this was a long chapter. Eight Hours is next...i just haven't written it yet. might be a week.


	13. Eight Hours

The hours following Weaver's departure had been filled with an anxious silence, felt by everyone remaining in the school. There was also the familiar sense of vulnerability, now with over half the fighters gone with the Captain. But no one had time to say anything. There was far too much work to be done. Any fighter not on post-and that wasn't many-were helping he civilians pack away everything for the inevitable relocation. Those that weren't packing were stationed at every point in the school, roof, yard, doors, anywhere.

Jaden was positioned on her favorite spot on the roof. She was on the canopy, just over the front entrance. It may dip lower than the roof itself, but Jaden enjoyed it. She could see further, since there were almost no trees blocking her incredible immediate vision. Normally she would sit up there for hours, keeping herself occupied with her thoughts, but also keeping watch. Today though, there were far too many thoughts. The thoughts ranging in danger listed in the order of; 1. Weaver's team heading into Boston. 2. The continuing noise in her brain from the radio. 3. Bugging out. 4. Ben. The actual order of the items in her mind: 1. the continuing noise in her brain. 2. Ben. 3. Weaver. 4. Bug out.

Ever since the first initial stumbling of the frequency, the sound had yet to leave Jaden's mind. She found the sound dramatically decreased than before, but the constant sound was driving her nuts. But then, had it always been there and she'd just never noticed it before. What disturbed her more was that she could still hear the skitters miles away from them. They were faint, but still there. She wanted them out. Out of her head, out of her sight, out. She had managed for months to ignore that sound in her head, now she couldn't stop it anymore. What had changed that disabled her to do so?

_Jaden, Rick's running for the skitters!_

Jaden snapped to attention. "Ben?"

"He's gonna to warn the skitters! Stop him!"

She turned and watched Rick emerge from around the corner, Ben ran after him. Rick leapt across two crates, narrowly avoiding Tom, and over the barricade. Jaden took up her scope and watched him take off down the street. Ben ran after him around the barricade. Jaden barely had time to notice one of the parents following Ben with a shot gun. He took aim as Ben ran, only to have Maggie intervene at the last second. The sound went off like a cannon. Jaden turned to see Ben stopped in the street with his hands in the air. She jumped off the overhang and onto part of the barricade, still keeping Rick in her sight.

"Don't shoot!" Ben called.

Tom ran over to the man. "Don't you ever raise a gun to my son!" he pulled the gun from the man's grasp and jogged out to Ben.

"The aliens figure out we're here, we're dead!" he said.

"Why don't you save your ammo for them and not these kids!" Maggie snapped.

"I was just trying to-"

"I know. I know. These people, they're just scared. I want you to go back in there and find Doctor Glass and stay with her okay?" Tom said.

Ben nodded and started to walk toward the school.

"You goin' after Rick?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, I'll try and bring him back." He said, holding up the gun. "You got this?"

Maggie smirked and took the gun. "Just make sure you come back."

"Jaden, you got Rick?" tom called.

"He's moving southeast, toward the thicket!" Jaden called.

Tom started jogging toward the thicket after Rick. Jaden jumped off the barricade and landed beside Ben. She walked with him inside, watching out for the other people.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I should've listened to you. I should've told my dad when you told me to." He said.

"You wanted to help him." She replied. "You at least gave him a chance; I would've sold him out first sign of trouble."

They walked into the infirmary. Uncle Scott was still sitting on the table. Anne looked over to the door as they entered. She walked around the table and met up with them. "What happened we heard shots?"

Jaden sighed. "Trigger happy soldier tried to shoot Ben when Rick ran."

Anne turned to Ben. "You alright?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, Maggie messed up his shot."

"Where's Tom?"

"Looking for Rick."

"Can he do that?" Scott asked.

"He's got Rick's direction. All he has to do is follow Rick's trail." Jaden explained.

"You should get back there and watch for them." Ben said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you'd know before anyone else." Ben explained.

Jaden nodded. "Okay. See ya round then."

"Thanks JJ." Ben said.

Jaden gave a small smile and kissed his cheek. She left the room quickly, ignoring her conflicting butterflies and self-reprimands. She limped back out to her post and climbed up to the overhang. She felt the eyes of the fighters on her, but she didn't care anymore. This was her now; they had to deal with it. To emphasize her point she dropped to her knees and set up her scope. She watched the area where she'd last seen Rick.

"Any sign?" Maggie called.

Jaden shook her head. "Not yet. Rick had a good lead on him so it'll take Tom some-" she stopped midsentence.

"JJ?"

Jaden increased her scope. She spotted movement behind trees and bushed. A few seconds later Tom came into her sight with Rick right beside him. Tom looked very concerned as they ran back toward them. "I see 'em. Both of them."

"Jaden! Get post leaders in Weaver's office now!" Tom called.

"What'd he say?" Maggie asked.

"Gave me a job. Post leaders to Weaver's office, five minutes!" Jaden called. She slung up her rifle and slid down the post onto the ground. She limped back inside the school, telling everyone about the meeting. Maggie followed her to Weaver's office.

"Why call a meeting now?" Maggie asked.

Jaden sat down on one of the desk and shook her head. "I don't know. But it probably isn't good."

Anne entered the room with Tom right behind her. "Come on in! Okay we don't have a lot of time, so I'm just gonna lay it out." Tom walked to the front of the class. "The skitters know where we are and there's a good chance they're gonna attack. We all hoped we could hang on until the strike team made it back, that's too risky now. So I've decided to evacuate the civilians, we're gonna walk 'em out through the tunnel behind the auditorium. Once through they'll move west out of the city."

"If the skitters have the scent they'll be crawling all over this area." Maggie said. "It's not gonna be easy getting around them."

"That's why I'm gonna stay behind. With a small group of volunteers." Tom explained. "If the aliens attack we'll draw their fire, keep the focus on us, open up a window for the civilians to escape."

"But how're we gonna hold off the skitters and mechs? Our best soldiers are with Weaver." Jimmy said.

Tom nodded. "I know how it sounds, but I want you to think about where we are. Battles of Lexington and Concord were fought not too far from here. Small force of colonists against the might of the British Empire, nobody gave them much of a chance either. Patrick Henry called it, _'The battle is not to the strong alone, it is to the vigilant, the active , and the brave.'_ A small disciplined militia can not only hold out against a larger force, but drive it back. Because they are fighting for what rightfully belongs to them. This is our home, our world. So remember that if they come. So let's go do this."

Everyone more than agreed with Tom. They filed out of the room with newfound determination to keep their home. Maggie and Jaden walked out together and headed back to the barricade.

"I heard Tom had a way with motivation." Maggie said.

Jaden snorted. "You should've heard him in his lectures. He practically reenacts the entire Revolution." Jaden said.

Maggie raised her brows. "You took his class?"

"Yeah, I had a nurse set up a laptop and I watched through video. When you can't get out of bed, there's not much else to do but school." Jaden explained.

"Does Tom know?" Maggie asked.

"Not a chance." She laughed.

* * *

"I'm surprised Rick held onto it. It would've just as easy to smash it." Scott said. He placed the missing transponder into the radio.

"Maybe he's not as far gone as we thought?" Tom suggested.

"Now we just gotta make it work. During battle, no pressure." He said, looking up at Ben. "You ready to give it a shot?"

Ben nodded.

"You got eight minutes, then he goes into the tunnel." Tom said.

"Tom!"

"What?"

"Ben is keyed into the communications grid." Scott said.

"I know. So find the frequency and start jamming."

"But they keep changing the frequency."

"I said he could stay to find the frequency and that's it. Now you've got seven minutes." Tom explained. He turned to leave.

Scott threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "Okay, good."

"No, no, not good." Ben said. "I can do this. Dad-"

"I know you can. But if the skitter attack comes, I don't want you here." Tom explained.

"What if they change the frequency? Scott will never find it."

"I'm sorry, Tom, but he's right."

"Then we call Jaden. We know she's tuned it too." Tom said.

"No, you need Jaden on sniper. She's the best shot you've got out there and you know it. Bringing her in is only gonna hurt you out there." Ben explained.

"This could be our one shot and if it doesn't work it doesn't matter where any of us go, or who finds the frequency." Scott explained.

Tom debated his thoughts. He didn't want Ben to stay. He'd just gotten him back from the skitters, he wasn't about to let him stay when there's an attack on the way. But they were right. Jaden was needed on the roof; he couldn't afford to have her down with Scoot where she's only good for the frequency.

"Dad, I know what they're saying about me and Rick, and Jaden. That we're infected by these harnesses, but I can use what the skitters did to me to get back at them." Ben explained. "It's just like running. You just have to let me."

Maggie burst into the door. "Hey, J's scouted mechs inside a mile."

"If I say run, you run." Tom ordered. "Find it!"

Ben turned back to Scott.

"Okay, you ready?" Scott asked.

Ben shook his head. "Whenever you are."

* * *

Every volunteer had been pulled out to the front of the school. Everyone was preparing for the incoming mechs. People took up positions around the barricade. Jaden had set up a barricade up on the overhang to protect herself from mech fire. She set up her rifle onto the barricade and watched the line for the mechs. She could hear them, coming closer. Down below, she spotted Maggie tying up her coat.

"Hey kid. Kid!" she called.

Jimmy turned.

"Why don't you come stand over here with me?" she offered.

Jimmy slowly walked over to Maggie. "Th-the name's Jimmy. Not _'kid'_."

"Alright then Jimmy. This oughta be a cake walk after taking on a skitter." She said.

"Yeah well, if it wasn't for Captain Weaver, I wouldn't be here right now." Jimmy explained." I really miss him."

Maggie nodded. "Alright, how about you and me make a pact? You watch my back, and I watch yours. Deal?"

"Deal." Jimmy said.

Maggie patted Jimmy's shoulder and crouched down. "Besides, I don't think your big sis is gonna let anything happen to you."

Jimmy turned to Maggie and frowned. Maggie motioned up to the overhang where Jaden was perched. Jaden waved down to Jimmy, making him smile. "You're right."

"Alright, when they come, nobody shoot until I give the order!" Tom called out. "We got thirty rounds of mech ammunition each. Let's make every shot count. Jaden!"

"Sir?"

"I want you to hold your fire until the last minute. Head shots only!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"Hopefully our families have made it through the tunnel by now." Tom said.

"Scouts coming up the street!" Jaden called.

"MECH! IT'S COMING!" the scout screamed, running to the barricade.

"Alright, everybody down!" tom ordered.

The lone mech stepped out into the open from the side street. Its mechanical body creaked smoothly with every step. The steps thundered in the silent air toward the school. Jaden got the mechs head in her scope. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. She glanced down to the room where Scott and Ben were.

_Come on Ben._ She thought.

"Easy! Wait till it gets closer!" Tom called.

The mech crossed the front lawn of the school.

"OPEN FIRE!" Tom ordered.

Everyone emerged from their place and opened fire. Mech ammo burst from the automatic rifles, filling the air with the sound of war. The mech jerked back from the fire and retaliated with its blaster. Everyone ducked for cover. The mech launched a mini rocket at the schools sign, sending the two men posted flying back from the explosions force. Everyone opened fire again, penetrating the mechs armor. The mech jerked around, trying to regain ground in the firefight, but there were no breaks in the wave of bullets. No chance for it to retaliate. It staggered to the ground before going offline. Everyone cheered from their positions. But it was short lived when the razor wire bounced.

Tom looked up to Jaden, who had stood up. "Jaden, what's the count?"

Jaden looked down at Tom and shook her head.

"Everybody get down! Get down!" Tom ordered. "Call out your ammo!"

"I got two!"

"Three shots left!"

"Four. How many more we got?" Dai asked.

"Too many." Tom answered. He slammed his mag back into his rifle. He looked back up to the overhang. "Jaden, your show now until Scott and Ben get that frequency! These mechs will draw our fire till we're out of ammo!"

Jaden nodded and rose onto her barricade. "Got it!" She steadied her rifle in her arms and watched the mechs come. A nagging pain shot through her head but it quickly vanished. The signal. They were working on the signal. She watched the mechs move toward them. She held her finger to the trigger and waited for a clear shot. Another shot of pain burst through her skull, but it ended quickly as the first.

"Come on Ben." She whispered.

Suddenly the pain shot through her head like a migraine. She winced for a moment and reassessed her targets. The mechs were still coming toward them. But they had found the signal, why aren't they stopping. Jaden took a deep breath and steadied her rifle. The mechs stopped in front of the school and spread out in a line. Jaden aimed for the furthest one. She figured only two shots, maybe three before the mechs targeted her. Maybe it would be enough time for the signal to affect them? The mechs readied their weapons at the barricade. This was it.

"Ben what are you doing? Get back!" Tom yelled.

Jaden took the split second to look over toward the window.

Ben was struggling to move from the school. "Dad we have a signal, we just have to make it stronger."

The mechs marched toward the school. Tom and Ben were out in the open. They needed cover fire. Jaden took the first shot, blasting a single hole through the far mechs helmet. The mech collapsed in a twitching fit onto the ground. Maggie rose from behind the barricade and opened fire. Dai and the other fighters joined her. Jaden took the next mech into her sight. Suddenly the migraine irrupted full scale in her brain. The pain was so intense it blurred her vision. She dropped to her knees, clutching her brain, and leaving her rifle unattended. She could hear the continual gun fire around her. She noticed it began to cease.

"The mechs! They're running away from us!" Jimmy yelled.

Jaden opened her eyes. She watched the blurry metal machines walk from the school. She sighed heavily.

"That's right! And this is just the start! We beat 'em once, we can beat 'em again!" Tom called.

The field burst with cheers. Jaden smiled where she sat and set the safety on her rifle. She leaned against the barricade and closed her eyes. They beat them! They actually beat them. She placed a hand on her burning skull.

"Come on JJ. Let's get you one the ground before you fall." Maggie said, appearing in front of Jaden.

Jaden smirked painfully. "Might be worth it."

Maggie chuckled and grabbed Jaden's hand. She pulled up her friend and wrapped her arm around Jaden's shoulder. "Somehow I don't doubt it."

* * *

With the mechs retreat, the remaining fighters of the 2nd Mass took the moment to enjoy in their small victory against them. But they were quick to remember their limited ammunition that helped them in the fight. They waited for the return of the mechs, but by nightfall there hadn't been a sign of their return. It started to look like the signal and ammunition had done the trick to turn the tides in the war.

In the infirmary, Ben and Jaden sat on the remaining medical beds while Anne examined them. Jaden sat at the end of the bed, beside Ben, with her face buried in her hands. They were in visible discomfort. Ben was trying not to show, but it was visible on his face. Jaden was simply in too much pain to try and hide it. For Anne, it was harder than most things she's seen since the war began.

Anne lowered her ocular light from Ben's eyes. "No pupil dilation. How would you two describe the pain?"

"Probably the worst migraine in history." Ben answered.

"Jaden?"

"Mech fire didn't hurt this bad." She mumbled.

Anne sighed. "I wish I could do something for the pain guys, but I don't think any of the meds would help."

Jaden shrugged and lifted her head. "At least we're not the only ones hurting."

"Well, you two are free to go. All I can say is take it easy." Anne said.

Jaden shouldered her rifle. "Thanks Anne."

Ben hopped off the bed and followed Jaden out of the infirmary. He sighed heavily. "This really sucks."

Jaden smirked. "Not my first word choice, but I completely agree. At least we got the skitters and mechs as messed up as us."

Ben nodded his head. "Almost makes this worth the pain."

"Ben!" Jaden and Ben turned. Tom was following behind them. How had neither of them known he was behind them?

"Dad?" Ben asked.

"Listen I don't have a lot of time to explain this, but I'm heading into Boston in a few minutes. I want you to stick with Hal and Matt until I get back." Tom explained.

"What? Why?"

"Weaver's still in Boston. And I can't leave him there." Tom explained. They walked out to the front of the school. Scott and Hal were working on the radio and genny. Ben kept walking out, but Jaden pulled Tom aside.

"Who's your back up?" Jaden asked.

"No one. I'm goin' in alone." Tom explained.

"Sir, I know I'm only a fighter, but that is a really bad idea." She replied.

Tom nodded. "Yes it is, but I'm not going to risk any more lives trying to bring back some more."

"What if they change the frequency while you're out there?"

"JJ, I appreciate your offer. I really do, but the 2nd Mass needs a sniper while they move. And everyone knows you're the best we've got." Tom leaned closer. "Besides, you're one of two people I trust watching after my boys."

Jaden snorted. "Glorified babysitter with a rifle."

Tom smiled. "The best kind."

"Oh this must be really messing with their heads. The frequency's still locked." Ben groaned.

"How're you feeling?" Tom asked.

"I just hope they're feeling as crappy as I am." Ben answered.

"Okay, so I hooked up the antenna leads up to the chasse, which means that this car is one big antenna. Keep the generator full of gas and uh… you're good to go." Scott explained.

"Might be enough to keep 'em off me until I get to the city?" Tom asked.

"What if they changed the frequency again?"

"Let's hope that they don't." Tom answered.

"Dad I can do this I can-"

Jaden stepped up behind him. "Ben, I already tried."

"You already did. Both of you." Tom said.

Hal walked up to them. "So, drew the route that we took. Wish you'd reconsider bringing me with you."

"No. I need to know that you're safe. That you're looking out for your brothers." Tom explained.

Hal and Ben both looked away from their dad. The tension and fear between the three of them was evident. Jaden took the opportunity to remove herself from the area. Tom looked down at the ground for a moment. He stepped toward his sons and wrapped them both in a hug.

"I love you." He said. He released his sons and climbed into the car. The engine roared to life and sped off toward Boston. Hal and Ben stood out front, watching the car until the taillights disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Jaden sat on the overhang of the school. Her gun was set beside her, ready in case an attack came. She looked out toward Boston, watching for signs of Tom and Weaver. She'd taken her post after Tom had left for Boston, nearly two hours ago. So far, Pope had returned with the car Tom had taken, with a severely injured Anthony. Both had been taken to Anne. But there was no other sign of anything. Most of the fighters had cleared out with Anne, to regroup with the rest of the 2nd Mass. Only a handful had remained to wait for Tom and Weaver's return. Instead, she watched the ships return to the structure in Boston. They had all flooded back to base when Jaden had taken her post and were still returning. Judging by the amount of ships and the pain still throbbing in her skull, the frequency hadn't changed and was doing damage to their minds as well. A small victory.

"Any sign?" Hal asked.

She shook her head. "No, nothing. But it's a nice light show of those aliens hauling ass back to base."

"Signal must still be locked." Ben said, joining them on the roof.

Suddenly one of the ships exploded in midair. It crashed into the west wing of the structure, causing a domino effect of destruction. The wing of the structure exploded in fire.

"Whoa!" Jaden called, rising from the overhang.

"What the hell was that?" Hal asked.

"That ship exploded in the air, what hit it?" Ben asked.

Hal sighed. "Pope's RPG. Mech shell."

Jaden smiled and started laughing. "Someone it hit."

"Dad hit it." Ben chuckled.

Jaden pushed her hair back, still laughing. "Damn that's good shot!"

"I think they got our message." Hal said.

Ben picked up Jaden and spun her around for s second, laughing. He quickly set her down and looked out at the structure. "About time we hit 'em back."

"I figure another hour for them to get back." Jaden said.

Hal nodded. "I agree. I'm gonna go tell Anne. Be sure you two are ready when they get back." He turned to head back down the stairwell.

Ben and Jaden stood on the overhang, watching the structure burn. This was what they had been waiting for since the invasion. An edge over them. Something to tell the aliens this was not their planet. It felt good to watch the structure burn. Too good, in fact. Ben frowned. He felt different. Completely fine. The frequency!

He spun around quickly. "HAL!"

Hal spun around quickly, raising his gun.

"The frequency's changed!" Ben yelled.

Hal's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"It must've changed after the ship crashed." Ben explained.

"Oh god, I can feel them. They're coming this way." Jaden replied.

"How many?"

"Too many. We have to clear out now!" Jaden said. She slung her strap and jumped off the edge of the overhang. Ben jumped off after her, landing just a few feet away. Hal took a more cautious approach. He lowered himself using the overhang before dropping. Maggie was standing beneath the overhang by the door, hearing everything. She had already gathered up her weapons and was ready to move.

"How far can we get before those mechs are on us?" Maggie asked.

"Depends on how fast we haul ass." Jaden answered.

The four fighters sprinted through the school. They ran through the emptied school, their shoes making the only noise. They ran to the back and down the stairs past the auditorium. Jaden took point and leapt down the stairs to the bottom floor first. She kept watch while Hal, Ben, and Maggie ran down after her. They sprinted from the tunnel and made their way through the ruble of the back of the school. They weaved through the fallen buildings, keeping to the shadows, out of sight. The remains of the city slowly dwindled away to forest and trees. In an hour the team made their way out of the city toward the rendezvous point, but they were still a good number of hours behind the rest of the 2nd Mass. And the skitters and mechs were still trailing too closely behind them. Jaden had taken rear guard while Ben took point. If anything, both felt more prepared in their positions. The team moved as fast as they could through the forest.

Ben stopped suddenly. "Hey wait. I hear something."

"What?"

Ben turned toward the houses, away from the school. He walked out several feet. "It's a car. Heading this way."

Headlights cut through the nights. The sound of the engine roared loudly. The truck came into sight and pulled up in front of the school. The driver's door opened and Captain Weaver climbed out of the truck. "We got mechs on our asses, everybody in the truck now!"

"Where's our dad?" Hal asked.

"I'll tell you later, we gotta move." Weaver said.

Everyone piled into the truck. Maggie climbed in front while Ben, Hal, and Jaden took the back. Weaver gunned the engine and sped the truck through the forest. Jaden propped herself against the tail end of the truck and pulled her rifle from her shoulder. She quickly held it against her body and removed her scope from her rifle. With the truck bouncing as it was, the scope would be useless, she could manage better without it. Hal checked his mag and slammed it back into his gun. He slid open the back window to the cab. Maggie passed up Weavers rifle to Ben. He took the gun and checked the mag level, only to drop it. The mag skid across the bed of the truck toward the tailgate. Jaden snatched it up quickly and passed it back to Ben. Ben barely glanced toward her as he slammed the mag back into his gun.

Suddenly the bright mech light illuminated on them. Ben, Jaden, and Hal all looked up at the bright light. Jaden snapped to attention. In a split second she got her aim and pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through the brainpan of the mech. It collapsed to the ground, its light altering focus toward the sky. Jaden ejected the empty cartridge, allowing the hollow metal to clatter onto the bed beside her, and reloaded.

"What the hell was that?" Weaver demanded.

"Company!"

"How many mech bullets you got Jaj?" Maggie called.

"Six in the mag and two on me." She answered.

Lights burst through the darkness around them. Jaden snapped her rifle in the direction of the lights. She fired off at the mech lights, taking them down one by one. Her cartridges clattered onto the bed of the truck. Ben and Hal opened fire of the mechs not in Jaden's line of fire. Their bullets hit the mechs, but did next to no damage. Their targeting lasers zeroed in on the trucks movement.

"Move!" Ben yelled.

Weaver jerked the wheel of the car, steering them from the laser guide just before the mech fired at them. Ben, Hal, and Jaden braced themselves inside the bed of the truck. The ground behind them exploded in fire and rain of dirt. The mechs opened fire on the truck. Weaver steered the truck from the blasts to the best of his ability, but the rough motions never gave Hal, Ben, and Jaden a chance to fire again.

A blast hit near the back of the truck. The explosion launched Ben and Jaden from the back. The truck kept going through the forest, leaving them behind. Jaden hit on her back and rolled onto her knees, bringing up her rifle. She took out the final mech, using up the last of her ammo. She jogged over to Ben, who was already on his feet. Skitters swarmed toward them, crawling over the bodies of the fallen mechs.

Jaden slung up her rifle and reached for her pistols. "I'm out of mech bullets."

"I've got half a clip." Ben answered. He turned on the skitters and opened fire. "How many backups you got?"

"Pistols or rifle?"

"Both?"

Jaden took out two skitters. "One pistol mag each. I'm out of rifle."

"We're not gonna last long here. I say we retreat and try to catch up with Weaver." Ben said.

A skitter shot near Jaden's head. She ducked the shot, crouching above the ground. "Agreed. Move!"

They broke into a run, fleeing the incoming skitters in the forest. Jaden pulled her third backup pistol and tossed it to Ben. They weaved around trees, trying to lose the skitters. Ben ked the way with Jaden bringing up the rear due to her leg. They slipped through the thickening forest, losing the skitters in the hustle. They could hear the trucks engine through the fight, they were catching up.

Suddenly a skitter leapt from one of the trees and landed on top of Ben, pinning him to the ground. The impact launched the gun from his hands. Jaden immediately raised her guns, only to have the skitter swat them from her grasp. Ben took the opportunity to pull the knife from his pocket. He snapped it open and stabbed the closest leg. Jaden threw herself onto the skitters back. The pain and sudden weight of Jaden forced the skitter off of Ben. The skitter reached behind its head and grabbed into Jaden's braids. It pulled her head back just enough to grab her throat. It pulled Jaden from its back and threw her to the ground. Ben hurled the knife into the skitters face, driving it into its right eyes. The skitter shrieked in pain and pulled the knife out. Ben dove for the closest pistol and aimed at the skitter. Suddenly Weaver's truck came bounding over a small hill and slammed into the skitter. Maggie and Hal leapt from the truck. Ben grabbed the knife and slipped it back into his pocket.

Hal grabbed Ben's collar and pulled him toward the truck. "Move your ass!"

"Hal! I need help!" Maggie called.

Ben and Hal ran to Maggie. She was kneeling beside Jaden's body. The skitters claws and ripped open Jaden's throat. Blood spilled from her throat and filled her mouth. The more terrifying part was that Jaden was still alive and very conscious. Ben quickly ripped off Jaden's other sleeve and tied it around her neck.

"I'll carry her." Hal said.

"No I got her, go!" Ben replied. He quickly lifted Jaden into his arms, unaffected by her lack of weight. They ran to the truck, where Weaver was ready for them. Ben and Hal carefully laid Jaden into the bed of the truck. Ben jump in and slammed his fist on the side. Weaver stepped on the gas and sped off. The sleeve around Jaden's neck had already soaked through with blood and was now rolling down her chest and truck bed. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to stay conscious.

Ben grabbed her hand. "Jaden, stay with me. Stay awake."

Jaden opened her mouth, but all she could do was choke on her blood. Several droplets rolled down her cheeks.

"She's choking on her own blood." Hal said.

Ben quickly turned her head toward him. The blood began to empty from her mouth onto the bed of her truck, but Jaden was still choking. Ben grabbed her hand. She was growing cold, shaking in his hand. He could hear her heartbeat slowing down. Her eyes continued to flutter as she fought in front of him. Ben tightened his grip on her hand. "Jaden!"

Ben's cry barely registered to her. She was cold, growing colder. She could barely feel her trembling hand in Ben's. The limited scene around her was growing darker. Her lungs burned for oxygen. Since the invasion began, Jaden thought her only fear was dying enslaved to the aliens. It was always possible to die even after she was freed. Mech bullets, skitter patrols, even other humans could've easily killed her. But this was hers. To die in the back of the truck, choking on her own blood. For the first time…she was afraid to die…

* * *

end of season 1. okay who saw the finale for season 2?! AMAZING! anyways...look for the sequal that will take time to write. RETURN/REVENGE. btw that kinda seems like the theme for the 2nd mass. think about it. season 1 was retreat. season 2 was regroup. 3 and 4 could be return, revenge. anyone else think so? anyways...reviews please!


End file.
